Metal on the Mind
by Songbird's Spirit
Summary: Harmonia Cove Jones...can't sit still, is witty, and Kickboxes after school. Just don't expect to see her jumping for joy when she gets partnered up with Jackson Darby for a Mid-term art project. But this girl is determined to separate the truth from the lies about this Darby kid. Though this Adventure leaves Harmonia with more to protect than she ever had before.
1. The Lunch Tirade

**Okay all of the transformers fans out there I will admit now I am a Sonic the hedgehog author. This is my first Transformers Fanfic so please be merciful. Okay so here goes nothing. This takes place somewhere in the relic finding part of transformers. We lost the hub on our satellite for a few months and I missed a ton of things on transformers prime so I really can't be that specific on where we're at. Either way here goes an effort.**

**Start**

I was never one for sitting still. It sucked to be in school and never have any hands-on activities besides our science project; that is until one kid literally blew the roof off the place. While the teacher explained how mid-term was coming up and everything I writhed and squirmed in my seat. Sure art was one of my favorite classes but I never liked sitting still while her mouth droned on and on.

"MRS. HARMONIA!" shouted the teacher.

"Listening…" I replied.

"Would you be so kind as to stop writhing and squirming in your seat? The creaking of the wood is most distracting." She complained softly.

"Got it Teach!" I grinned giving my 'favorite' teacher a two-fingered salute.

"The things I go through to put up with you child." She groaned under her breath, but we heard her anyway.

I looked around the room to qualm my motions. A few people were still snickering at my restlessness. When a few started pointing I pig-nosed at them causing them to stop their laughter and glared or do it right back. With a shrug I did my best to focus on what the teacher was saying instead of consistently squirming in my seat.

"As I was saying before our small interruption, I'll be choosing the project partners this mid-term." She called out.

A few collective groans rang out among my classmates. I didn't care, I knew just about everybody in the class except for this tall dark haired kid who seat claimed its spot in the farthest corner of the room. He really never said anything to anyone so I really didn't care for him. Either way I realized I didn't know what the project was and raised a single hand to ask. When the teacher ignored my hand I waved it around a few times to escalate the effect. After a few minutes kid s started to stare and the teacher gave up trying to ignore me. She gave an exasperated sigh in my direction.

"For the love of our time Harmonia, what is it?" she asked hinting her annoyance.

"What is the project about?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"If you had been listening to me instead of doing your little wiggle dance you would have caught the project assignment." she growled slightly.

"Could you tell me it anyway?" I asked hopefully.

"Would somebody be kind enough to announce the project to Miss Harmonia?" She called out to the crowd.

At first nobody even twitched a pinky then my sister Mowgli raised her hand tentatively. When the teacher nodded to her she rose from her seat and turned to me. Giving me a small wave before opening her mouth.

"The project was to create an original work of art or take the best drawing you ever made and write a small seven page essay about it. But the essay has to be a fictional story using the content of you picture. Such as a picture of a person that person you drew could be the character in your story. If it's a big mess of color then you use your imagination with the colors. Make sure you and the partner the teacher chooses has both made a contribution to the project or you can only receive partial credit." She explained sounding just like our 'instructor'.

I thanked her and gave her an I-owe-you-one look before she took her seat once more. Grinning I turned to our teacher.

"I got it!" I chimed in a sing-song tune.

This little action caused everyone to burst out laughing. I swung my dark brown hair around to the other side of my head causing the bleach golden ends and electric blue streaks to whap me in the face. I rolled my dull dandelion irises at my klutzy move.

"_Smooth Harmonia, Smooth." _I thought with a mental as well as goofy grin.

I looked down at my clothes to judge if I could use my outfit in my art. I wore a light maroon shirt and special white overalls that instead of becoming pants stopped a little higher than my mid-thigh and formed a skirt. So like a short sweater dress overall style. Then finally a knee high black skirt and striped just-above-the-knee socks alternating pink and my shirt color. Finally white sneakers to complete my outfit. I looked awesome…just not on paper. Crap, I guess it decided on my partner. Luckily for me the teacher had been reading off partners and my name hadn't been called yet. I scanned the room. My friends Cassie, Miko, Bailey, Sherbet, and Luca had been paired off with Tyler, Daniel, Hatsura, Vela, and Samuel. That was ten of the students out of sixteen. I frowned as Kat got paired with Serena and Mowgli with Dylan. That left me and…

"Harmonia Jones and Jackson Darby will work together as partners." announced the teacher.

"Who in the world is…?" I began looking around.

My nose ran into a soft belly as I whipped my face around to look for this Darby kid. The belly backed up revealing the tall kid with dark hair. I muttered insults at karma and fate as I 'discovered' who I'd be working with this coming project.

"Uh, was sup?" I asked, quietly.

"Not much, I guess we're partners, huh?" he said tonelessly.

"That we are, that we are." I replied with a pathetic attempt to look happy.

"So I guess I'll see you in the library after school?" he asked.

"How about this, at 6:15 we meet at the old abandoned Jameson Warehouse behind the Blue Brooke Forest?" I countered.

"WHAT? Why?" he exclaimed.

"Because I have kickboxing class till' 5:55 and my hidden art studio is in there. I transferred my art stuff from my attic to there when I found that it was condemned but impossible to demolish due to the area it was in. They can't get to it so it'll stay there. I did so because I got grounded after paint started to drip through the ceiling." I explained as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"You're kidding…" he accused in disbelief.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" I said looking at him with a blank expression.

"Well…no." he stammered.

"Then we're good. 6:15 at the Jameson Warehouse. Just tell your mom you're doing your art project in the forest. Which you are." I shrugged in response.

"Well alright…if that's what'll work. Besides I have work at K.O. Burgers before then." He muttered in reply.

"Great so we're clear I?" I asked sticking out my hand.

"Clear as crystal." He nodded somewhat reluctantly.

Right as I grinned the bell rang signaling the end of fourth period. I wrenched my hand from his iron tense grasp and gathered up my crap. Once everything was shoved and or stuffed into my bulgy satchel or laptop back which served as 'thing I stuffed crap in' and 'makeshift backpack', respectively; I raced past the daytime chatters in the hallway and made a beeline for the cafeteria doors. Excited for today because it was the one day of the month for double french-fry servings. I swerved around the open doorway to find, to my immediate pleasure, a short line. I hopped straight to the back of the line nabbing a circle pizza, two servings of fries, a thing of peaches, a small salad, and a large bottle of apple juice. Considering what the school usually offered as what passed for a lunch, this was the Holy Grail, in my opinion, of a schools hot lunch choices. I quickly whipped out my lunch card and tapped my foot as the cashier slowly rang up my lunch. Retrieving my lunch card and promptly cramming it in my pocket, I proceeded to 'chow down' on my prized lunch choices. I was nearly halfway done before the regular 'earlies' started to show up and file into line. I watched as the inevitable shoving took place as jocks, cheerleaders, apparent "losers", and the lovely nerds I appreciated, filed into line. Along with the original Goths and norms, I could spot the stick-outs or better known to me as: my friends. Once all my friends made their way to 'our' table, number 7, I started to look for Jack. I knew basically nothing about him. I hadn't even spotted him yet when I received a tap on the shoulder from Sherbet.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked, half ignoring her.

"Who are you looking for this time?" she inquired.

"A kid named Jackson Darby, ya' know him?" I asked subtly.

I didn't think it was such a big deal until everyone started to quiet down. Even Mandy, who was always chattering, even in class, hushed her usual mile-minute-chatter. I stared at the group of girls and few stray gay guys. Nothing wrong with being gay, gay guys are pretty cool in my opinion. They're just different and so much fun to go shopping with. At least with the ones I've met. Either way I looked from person to person with a confused expression.

"What's wrong, did I say something wrong?" I asked, worriedly.

"You haven't heard about him?" whispered Bailey in a hushed tone.

"Heard what?" I asked aloud. Causing me to receive tons of shushing from my fellow friends.

My friends looked to one another and motioned for me to lean in closer. I was a little weirded out cause of the scared looks on their faces. They looked to one another once more before turning to me.

"Okay here's the deal, this Darby kid is just plain mysterious." piped up Turnscote.

"Okay…?" I urged on.

"Well according to what we've heard numerous times nobody sees this kid outside of school. Once school is over he just disappears off the face of the earth." continued Vela.

"Other people who noticed the same thing would watch him and report that he always goes into the desert outside of town. And it's close to that forest as well as that giant mesa." agreed Cassie.

"And it's not just him but Rafael Esquivel and Miko Nakade but she told us the only reason is so that she can practice her loud guitar music where nobody will yell at her for playing too loud or too harshly but she has said she's seen that very same thing. But never thinks anything of it." put out Hatsura.

"So they're hiding something. Well if he thinks he can just disappear without helping me with my project he'll be road kill before he can even take another trip out to that desert." I grinned devilishly.

We soon decided to drop all the heavy talk and such and switch over to goofing off for the remaining fifteen minutes. But in the back of my mind I felt like I should be investigating this Darby kid instead of squeaking my apple juice straws through my nose.

**(Later that day in the schoolyard after school)**

I made sure I had all of my bags before putting all of them in my giant Duffy. I proceeded to jog down the street careful not to over-exert myself before kickboxing class. With that said as I padded down the concrete I heard a loud rumble of an engine. Before I could turn a killer motorcycle sped down the street followed by a racecar with the number thirty-eight on the side. Of all people to be on that motorcycle it was the Darby kid! I called to him but received no reply. With a confused shrug I turned the corner to find the door of the kickboxing studio being opened by Darby himself. I rushed to meet him.

"I didn't know you took this class." I commented casually before he could even place a foot inside.

"Harmonia! Uh, hi what are you doing here?" he asked panicking slightly.

"Dude, I thought we covered this. This is why I can't make it to the warehouse until 6:15. Remember that little conversation?" I asked knocked a fist against his head.

"Well…yeah. But something came up I can't make it…" he said calmly.

"What came up?" I asked.

"Um, my mother is sick." He lied.

"No she's not…I saw her not two hours ago. I just now realized she's your mom."

"When did you see her?"

"She gave that presentation on healthy and safe living in life skills today, remember?"

"Oh right well I mean that well…I really can't tell you?"

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"You just don't wanna do the project." I accused falsely. I knew that wasn't why but I would find out one way or another.

"That isn't it at all!" he protested.

"Yeah right."

"You really want to know why?!"

"Yeah, sure, I'll bite."

"My…dad."

"What about him?"

"My dad left my mom when I was really little. Now he's come back and I have to be there with my mother. That's why she kept me after that class."

"Fine…"

"What…do you mean?" he asked.

"Alright I believe you. Just next time I ask don't lie. Just give me a reason like its past issues or something. Besides I saw a man who looked a lot like you going towards your house this morning and walk inside after you left. I passed your house on the way to school if you're wondering." I explained.

"Oh I see…" he said, slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, Seeya later Jack." I waved, and walked inside the mini-gym.

It was finally time to beat the shit out of that giant blue punching bag.

**(With Jack and Arcee)**

"You were joking weren't you?" asked Arcee curiously.

"No I wasn't, I also was joking when I said I needed to go home instead of the base today." I replied hastily. Leaning to one side, I curved my metal friend onto my street.

Once we were safely inside the garage and away from the dangers of prying eyes I removed my helmet and set it carefully on the table. I couldn't face Arcee now. The female laid a servo on my shoulder.

"Jack…are you, alright?" she asked carefully.

"Just fine…the dad that ignored our family for years is suddenly back and I'm supposed to just be okay with that. After he left my mom and just took off. He left her to raise me on her own. I can't forgive my dad; not after he all he did." I burst out. I hadn't meant to be brash but it wasn't healthy for Arcee to be around right now. I'd just end up snapping at her again.

"Alright Jack, I can't claim to understand what kind of pain you're going through but I'll help if I can. I see you later Jack." she replied softly.

"Goodbye Arcee." I bid her.

**(With Harmonia at Kickboxing class)**

I ran as fast I could and gave an outward leap, pulling into a perfectly executed jumping side kick. My foot made direct contact with the mat against James's hand. Next I swept into a dizzying roundhouse kick hitting the other hand pad; before finally planting a powerful left-handed punch to the padding over his abs. he stumbled back a few good steps before catching himself. Only the many years that my thirty-four year old teacher had under his belt kept him on his feet. I gave him a confident grin before pulling my form into a respectful bow. He gave a hearty chuckle.

"Another good execution session. My star pupil is going even farther." He said thoughtfully.

"Thank you sensei." I smiled.

"So how are things at home?" he inquired, beginning his daily clean-up of the equipment.

"They're okay. My mother is still in France right now but she'll be back next week or something like that. Dad is still at work right now but he'll be back soon in time to have dinner." I mused aloud.

"I believe you are getting accustomed to not having a mother around aren't you?" he commented.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." I replied absent mindedly, I thought of jack who grew up without a dad. He must be doing worse than I am.

"Something on your mind, Starfish?" he asked.

"Nothing that I should share." I shrugged.

"Alright then." he shrugged back.

I loved my sensei!

**Finish**

**Alright I don't think this turned out half bad for my first transformers chapter. Please tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome and reviews are encouraged. So I guess there isn't that much more to say. Seeya guys soon.**

**Ciao for now,**

**Songbird O.o **


	2. The Exception of Pain

**I'm just in a really writing sorta mood I guess I've already started the second chapter in the same day I started the first. How much fun. Either way I guess I should say the characters are.**

**Oc's: Harmonia Cove Jones, Mowgli Janna Jones, and that's all so far.**

**I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna partner up Harmonia with Sunstreaker (and probably Mowgli with Blurr, not sure if I'll have her with team prime.)**

**Team Prime will include: Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, Ratchet, Optimus Prime, Smokescreen, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Blurr, Jazz, Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Bluestreak. Along with the humans.**

**So either way, it's time for the story.**

**Start**

**(With Harmonia at home)**

"Mowgli…I'm going out!" I called out to my sister as I pulled on my copy of the clothes from yesterday.

Once outside in the crisp morning air I sighed contently. It had been like three days since I had been paired up with Jack for the art project and I didn't care what happened now. Jack had avoided the project for three days now and I would drag him out of bed by his underwear if necessary. I charged down the street in my motor scooter. It was easy to handle but on my way there I spotted the coolest yellow Lamborghini. I looked at it before speeding past at a good fifty something miles an hour. It gave a honk then followed. It pulled up next to me and kept pace. It revved its engine and I understood.

"You sure you want a race big guy?" I chuckled.

"…" the Lamborghini revved his engine. I grinned excitedly.

"Alright then, GO!" I shouted.

With that said I took off at about one hundred thirteen miles an hour. The Lamb honked in surprise. It tried to race after me and caught up with me pretty quick. I waved a salute and the car jiggled while driving. I cocked a head at it and gave another big burst of speed. Leaving the Lamb in my dust. It honked angrily this time and sped past me. I did the same in turn and swerved on Darby's street leaving the Lamborghini to drive on until he wondered where I was. Finally Darby's house came into my field of vision. I saw something I'd rather had not seen. Jack was in the process of getting tossed out of his front door. A lone figure of a well kept man appeared in the doorway. He began to yell at the top of his lungs at Jack and chucked a beer bottle in his general direction. A pang of empathy shot through my nerves as my heart reached out for Jack. Jack tried to scramble out of the beer bottle's path but soon found no need to. After the bottle shattered against the sidewalk behind him Jack's father let out a disgusted snort and slammed the door shut, rattling the windows. I saw Darby freeze up and try to gather himself. Soon after that he walked over to the sidewalk and sat before curling into a tight ball. I walked my scooter silently in his general direction. I gently sat myself next to him.

"Uh hey, everything will be okay." I soothed.

"Keeyaa!" cried Darby in surprise.

"Hey don't yell at me." I scolded.

"Y-you did-dn-n't s-see an-n-y of t-that, d-did you?" he spluttered.

"Actually I saw everything." I admitted.

Jack groaned inwardly and curled up once more on the sidewalk. I grabbed him and shook him…hard.

"Pull it together! You don't have to deal with this for the rest of the day so get over it! You've avoided doing our art project for days now and I'm not leaving or stopping myself from bugging you until you get up off your ass and do this project with me!" I shouted with vengeance.

"O-okay geese, calm down." He replied.

"Like you're one to talk." I snapped and handed him my pink scooter.

"What's with the scooter?" he asked.

"Get on it."

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"It's pink."

"So?"

"So?! It's pink. Guys don't ride pink scooters."

"I rode it!"

"But you're a girl!"

"Your point being?"

"Girls love pink."

"I HATE PINK."

"Either way I'm not getting on."

"Jack."

"What?'

"Get on the pink scooter."

"No."

"Jack."

"WHAT!?"

"RAWR!"

I tackled the poor boy and shoved him on the scooter and pressed auto pilot. He zoomed off at 94 mile an hour towards the Warehouse. Funny thing though, he screamed like a girl in the midst of a hissy fit. He would wake up his neighbors. I whipped out my silver scooter and followed after him. It was a miracle he hadn't fallen off yet.

"Wahoo!" I squealed joyfully.

"You find this fun!?" cried jack in disbelief.

"Hell Yeah!" I roared.

I found going down hills at a vehicles top speed to be one of the funnest things in the world. I roared with laughter at the terrified look on poor Jack's face. Just as everything began to calm down and it wouldn't be long before the warehouse was in full view a laser made itself present. I screamed in surprise and swerved to avoid hitting it. I fell off the scooter at top speed causing me to skitter and skid across the forest floor. My knees and arms became terribly scraped up. The soft side of my forearms were bloody and a mess of torn up meat. I groaned inwardly. Another shot fired against the tree to my right. The base of the tree imploded in on itself and began to fall; landing in a pile of dirt to my right. Dust and grit was tossed into the air around me clouding my vision and burying me in a clump of matter. The dirt settled everywhere in my field of vision including in my eyes. That small fact left me with blurry and impaired vision. I tried to breathe in but only got lungs full of grime. I coughed up mud and acid. Since I couldn't even move as my arms bled and my legs tried their best to regain control of their normal functions, I was immobile for the time being. I stared fragilely at the sky above me. Another shot landed to my left blasting my rag doll body into the tree. I saw in shatters now.

Fearing for my life, now that stage had passed. Now I was doing my best to accept that this was how I would die. I prayed to god that he would take care of my sister. I prayed for Mowgli and Jack. I hoped with all my might that they were either alright or would soon be that way. After a few minutes I realized the shots becoming more consistent and the three strange blobs in the corner of my vision. There was a blue blob, a red blob, and a yellow one. I tried to tilt my head; the yellow blobs paint color seemed very familiar. I saw the blobs take movement and the blue one took a sudden step back as if shocked. I believe he started to point in my direction. The red blob blocked them from moving forward and it looked like he was arguing with the other blobs. I had decided that they were all male. The yellow blob shoved past the red one and moved closer to me until he stood over me. I could barely make out a face but could tell that the blob was gargantuan. Like twenty-one feet tall or something in height. Two black things that resembled misshapen hands slid under my back and lifted me higher and higher. That's when I heard the laser shot again. The blobs hit the dirt…all of them. The one that held me fell to his knees and crouched over me as the sound of laser against metal rang in my ears. I heard what I thought was a grunt and tried to turn my head without luck. I felt movement, but it was strained. Almost immediately the rough and turbulent movements became too much for my busted body to handle. The sheer force of the pain and stinging raced across the better half of my nerves as my body gave out. I suddenly and very violently saw black take gain of my vision causing me to flick out like a light.

**(Much later with Harmonia in unknown areas)**

Banging rang around me. I turned, annoyed by the sounds. The banging continued and I successfully suppressed a complaint. Why couldn't I be blacked out in peace? I felt something sharp piercing my arm. I tried to quickly open my eye in reaction to the pain but could only manage to flicker them pathetically. I kept up the rolling efforts and was finally able to crack open my eyes. The first thing I saw should've made me scream. Instead I chocked and just kinda stared back. After we had both blinked at each other a few times I finally processed what I was looking at. It was a giant orange and white face made of metal. It had these intense but bright blue eyes. I guess they were called optics since he appeared to be some sort of robot. But it was obvious he wasn't man-made, he was too intricately put together to be made by human hand. I opened my mouth then closed it again a few times before the other one decided he should speak first.

"I'm see you're alright. For a human you heal surprisingly fast. Humans, I will never grasp the concept." He huffed backing his face away from mine.

"Well I'm guessing you put me back in good health so I thank you for that." I replied before thinking. The larger being made a quick turn to me and studied me.

"That's not what you humans usually say at first. But I guess you're welcome." He shrugged idly without care.

"Mind if I ask where I am, or what happened?" I inquired, hoping I didn't annoy him.

"Since you're polite unlike most of those humans I guess I'll be the one to explain this time." He sighed dejectedly.

"Thank you…sir." I replied hesitantly. The bot gave me an odd look before turning to face me fully.

"You may have noticed I am not of average build…not made by human hand." He began.

"Yeah I did notice. You're too well put together to be man-made." I agreed crinkling my nose.

The orange bot gave an uncharacteristic laugh. His laugh sounded a little strained like he never had done so before. I got the feeling this guy was pretty grumpy or humorless. My nose crinkled a bit more at the thought. When he finished his giggling he regarded me with another seemingly foreign action, he looked to me with pride. Like he was pleased with me.

"I agree with you whole-heartedly, our kind is too well put together for humans. But back on subject, the reason for that is because we are a distant alien species known as Cybertronians. We come from the planet Cybertron. We are a race of complex robotic species that can feel emotion and pain as well as think freely and act on our own free will." He continued pride fully.

"So in obvious terms you are robotic type of sentient being?" I tried.

"You are exactly correct. One of our soldiers, Sunstreaker, found you badly beat in the forest. For some reason that vain bot brought you back here. A completely uncharacteristic stroke of compassion." He grumbled half to me half to himself.

"So why are you here on earth? Did something happen to your home planet? War, maybe?" I asked getting the strangest feeling I was right. The bot gave me a surprised look.

"Yes actually, our planet was consumed by war and the Decepticons…" he started.

"Who?" I asked then realizing I interrupted, "Oh, uh sorry for interrupting."

"It's is alright, the Decepticons are an evil type of Cybertronian. The Decepticons fight against the good robots in the war. The good ones being called Autobots. I am an Autobot. So the war we started so long ago is still going on today. That war has been brought to Earth. That is why we're here." He explained.

"I see, glad you guys are here. But it must be hard to go through something like losing your home planet. Nobody here on earth can claim knowing a pain like that." I mused aloud.

The bot regarded me with softer optics than before. "Pain is something that can never be measured. Everyone experiences great pain that matches no other. But even with that said some pain is still considered to be greater than others. I guess in some ways you are right, but in others you could be wrong. I will admit it is hard going on through his ongoing war with the Decepticons. Especially since our side is very noble but has its fair share of weak links." He replied deeply.

"I won't bug you with more questions." I assured the large being when he tensed and gave me a skeptical glance.

He visibly relaxed and continued to work.

"By the way you are in the Autobot headquarters. The large mesa in the desert is actually a silo used as our base on the inside. You are currently in the Medbay. Once the others return I'll have Sunstreaker take you home. I am Ratchet, by the way." He explained an unusual softness in his voice.

"The name fits…won't they notice a giant robot wandering in the desert though." I mused.

I hadn't meant to say that aloud but I did anyway. Ratchet turned to me with and amused expression on his face. He snapped once to gain my attention. I looked to him and he motioned for me to watch. In a matter of seconds and rather odd but cool noises he compacted and…transformed into an ambulance. My eyes widened.

"Oh you are so cool." I grinned to Ratchet who's… I guess alt mode shook in what I took as a snort or laugh. Once he transformed back he glance at me before turning back to his work.

"All of have an alt mode. Or a vehicle mode, if you will. Sunstreaker is a Lamborghini." He told me with a hinted smirk.

"Wow you guys are awesome." I smiled, happy to be able to meet this Ratchet guy.

"We know…" Ratchet replied. But he smiled very slightly when saying so.

I sat on the med table in silence for a few minutes till my ears picked up sudden movement. In a matter of seconds the doors to the med bay were violently shoved open causing them to swing and bang rigidly and with crushing force against the wall behind. Three or four more Cybertronians crashed inside and sped towards the med table. I barely had time to rush out of the way and jump from a terrifying height to avoid the robot that would now occupy the med table. I angled myself towards the legs of the table and grabbed the massive chrome leg. I slid safely to the floor and did my best to avoid the rapid movements of the Cybertronians feet. I had to resort to hiding under that table against a leg to avoid being smashed. After a few minutes things calmed down and I could make out what they were saying.

"Optimus, what happened?" asked Ratchet hurriedly.

"Ironhide was caught with Megatron's energon cannon. He needs medical attention old friend." explained an American colored bot.

"Everybot give Ratchet some room!" shouted a familiar yellow bot.

"C'mon back up a bit you guys!" continued a red bot.

"_Need to get out of here!" _I thought determinedly.

But before I could move the American bot ushered everybody out of the Medbay and then left himself. I released a sigh I didn't even realize I was holding. Ratchet was hard at work trying to fix up this Ironhide. I mustered some courage and ran from under the table to safety I hopped up on the table next to the one I had been on earlier. That is after I shimmied up the chrome leg. I didn't get up on the table but sat on the horizontal bar that supported the others. After about seven minutes Ratchet had Ironhide fixed up the best he could. Only then did I decide to hop up on the table. Ironhide left the Medbay when Ratchet began readying a syringe. I giggled a little bit when Ironhide began opening the bay doors causing him to look at me in confusion.

"Ey' Ratch, who's da Pipsqueak?" he asked, skeptically.

"Who?" he asked turning around and spotting me.

He looked at me, facial expression turning sheepish. I just gave a small wave.

"I guess you got caught up in all that didn't you. Sorry about that." He muttered.

"It's alright. My name's Harmonia by the way." I said to ratchet then turning to Ironhide.

"Do ya' go by anythin' shorter?" Ironhide asked.

"Uh, some people call me Mona, but I hate it." I shrugged.

"Mona it is then." He smirked.

"Dipshit." I insulted.

"Ya' got dat right." He snickered, and then left.

I looked to Ratchet to find him holding out his hand.

"What?" I asked.

"Step on. I'll take you to see your guardian." He noticed the confused look on my face and added, "Every human that discovers us has to be protected by an Autobot so their safe from Decepticons. Sunstreaker was chose to be your guardian by Optimus. He was the yellow one in here earlier." He explained, opening the bay doors.

Once outside the Medbay I saw a wide range of robots littered across the silo. They were a colorful and diverse bunch. They were also huge. All of them were absolutely colossal. I looked around and ratchet set me on a platform that had a few other humans playing videogames on a television. What eased me was that I saw Miko, my buddy, amigo, sister from another mister, and one of the best of many BFFs, was among those humans. I looked to Ratchet who was conversing with Optimus or the American bot. the other robots hadn't seemed to notice me either. I shrugged and padded over sitting on the floor next to where Miko sat on the far side of the couch. I nudged her playfully with my head and she looked to me slightly annoyed. Then all hints of emotion other than wonder flashed off her face.

"Harmonia…?" she asked in…**The Tone**.

You know the Japanese pronounce cute? They say Kawaii. Well from what I've heard that pitch is LOUD and HIGH. It's like breaking glass level times four. Dogs whistle sounding almost. Well it freaking HURTS. And when Miko says something like that either take evasive action. Or do something. Cause if can't block the sound say goodbye to your hearing. Her eyes widened and I realized I had seconds to react. So I did.

When nobody heard anything they looked for what happened. And found me with my hand tightly clenched over her mouth to prevent her from screaming or squealing us to death. Apparently this wasn't the first time it had happened because I heard many sighs of relief. I looked to Miko and slowly shook my head, signaling for her NOT to scream. She gave me a little nod of understanding. I removed my hand and she grinned like crazy.

"You're here!" her voice coming out a rasp, she was so excited.

"Yep…" I smiled softly.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" cried voice.

I looked to Miko who caught my glance before we both scanned for the source. We found a yellow robot glaring uppity-like at Captain American Bot. Optimus stared right back rather disapproving…like.

"What do you mean Sunstreaker?" he inquired trying to stay calm.

"I mean that I am a front-line warrior, not a babysitter to a teenager!" he protested angrily.

"Yes but you seem to know one another, I recall you being the one to bring her back as she was. And if I'm correct you and her were racing one another this morning. Correct." Optimus countered turning to me at the last sentence.

"Please don't bring me into this." Was my reply.

He regarded me carefully before turning his attention back to Sunstreaker, who had eyes full of hate. I sighed.

"Miko, where's the exit?" I asked.

"C'mon I'll show you." She grinned.

"Cool, thanks man." I grinned.

She took my hand letting go temporarily so we could go down the ladder. I slid down after her. Once on the ground she nabbed my hand again and began to tug me along down a hall. I finally made it there and turned to Miko.

"Hey thanks I owe you one." I told her earnestly.

"You're gonna leave." She asked solemnly.

"Yeah man, sorry. But I'm not making anyone drive me home. Especially not Sunny Rainbows and Sparkly Unicorns Bot in there I shrugged.

I gave a silly bow to Miko before charging out the door and running a ways before taking out my spare Scooter and riding off. Shrieking in happiness and adventure when pulling of fancy flips after ramping those audacious dunes. I gunned the accelerator and zoomed off an exceptionally high one. Once becoming airborne I did a series of reverse-rotation flips before landing at a slant on the sand and gritty dirt.

"WAHOO!" I cried.

**(Back with Miko at the silo)**

I entered the main room to an uneasy tension in the air. I acted casual as I climbed the ladder. Halfway up I was roughly plucked off and spun around by my shirt. I yanked down on my shirt to prevent anything from being revealed. I was immediately put face to what resembled a face (*cough*insult*cough*). Sunstreaker gave me a peeved look before opening his mouth.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Who?" I smirked.

"The girl you idiot." He snapped impatiently.

"Harmonia?" I asked innocently.

"YES HER, WHO ELSE YOU DIMWITTED CHILD?!" he roared.

"She left a while ago."

"What?"

"You were upset because you had to be guardian. She didn't want to force you to drive her home so she left on her own." I tried to shrug.

"That annoying glitch of a femme." He growled. Dropping me and transforming into that sleek yellow and orange tinted Lamborghini. He revved the engine and sped off at breakneck speed just as I landed on my butt on the ground.

"You're Welcome!" I called out angrily and rubbed me sore hindsight.

**(With Sunstreaker in the desert about a klick from Harmonia)**

"_That annoying glitch of a girl. How could she think running off like that is sensible?! When I get my servos on her she's gonna wish she never discovered us!" _I snapped to myself, mentally

I was thoroughly ticked at the girl for running off like that. As much as it disgusted me to be her guardian and to have her riding inside of me, I had to find her, lest I get another "talk" from Optimus. I heard a faint yelling. It sounded like whooping for joy. It annoyed me at first till I saw who was making it and for what reasons. It was that infuriating girl and she was doing the flips at high speeds off the tall dunes. It was admittedly impressive. I watched her and soon made a sharp turn off the road towards her direction. She looked at me and had to swerve out of my path. Stupid girl needs to get out of my way.

"Hey! Watch it man!" she yelled furiously.

"Get in." I demanded, sliding to a stop next to her and throwing open the door.

"Never…"she hissed.

"Let me rephrase that. Get in now cause you don't have a choice." I growled.

"I just said never." She argued.

Her tone wasn't what unnerved me; it was the confident look she got on her face as well as the bright glimmer in her eye. She suddenly got a look on her face and snapped her attention to the side. He eyes grew wide. But not with fear, with excitement.

"What are you staring at?" I groaned, repositioning myself to look in the direction she was. I didn't see a thing.

"Kid what are you staring at?" I asked annoyed.

"…" I received no reply.

"Kid! What the hell are you…kid?" I asked. She wasn't beside me anymore.

I swerved around to see her riding off into the forest beside the road. She turned briefly to yell at me.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!" she called loudly.

"KID YOU ARE A DEAD CORPSE!" I shouted infuriated.

I revved my engine and gunned the accelerator. In seconds I was speeding after the escapee with great force and anger. But that scooter of hers had some speed as well. It kept ahead of my pretty well until I hit forest. I grinned mentally and hit a hill, sending me into the air. My body transformed in mid-air catching the human off guard. Now I could run after her. I caught up to her in no time. I reached down to grab her but she leaned sideways, sliding under my hand. I tried to nab her again but she pulled to one side this time causing me to miss. No more fun and games. I dove for her now. I caught her in a crushing grip. She squeaked as her scooter skittered out of both our reach. I raised the fist that held her and made it so her face was in front of mine.

"I caught you, you little heathen. And you're not going to like what I do next." I growled lowly, glowering at her trembling but somehow defiant form.

This girl has guts…

**Finish **

**Finally finished with this chapter! It's a long one. The longest of any of my story's chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review! Or I will sick Devante on you. You'll meet him soon…probably. And no he's not a dog, he's a human.**

**Ja ne for now!**

**Songbird ****O.o**


	3. Early Morning Comes Calling

**Yayz I am back already! I hope you guys enjoyed that 2****nd**** chapter as much as I did! I have high hopes for this one as well! **

**When you see one of these – between letters it means the person is speaking to fast to be heard clearly. Like saying things all at once like Blurr. If you see a star (*) before one of those the person is spelling something out.**

**Start**

**(Harmonia's p.o.v in the forest)**

I grunted as Sunstreaker's servo clenched tighter around my waist down. His features were twisted in anger. I continued to look him straight in the optics with a confident if not defiant expression. This made him only squeeze tighter. I suppressed a whimper at the strain of my muscles trying to block out the pain. Sunstreaker brought me closer to his face.

"I spent the better part of my night tracking you down when I could've been doing something of importance. Why the hell are humans like you so stubborn and foolish?" he shouted maliciously giving my already pained muscles a tighter grip.

This time I couldn't suppress my pain. I squeaked softly in pain. I did my best to hide it but the way my face was screwing up in pain right now made it evident. He chuckled darkly at my facial expression as well as seemingly unimportant pains.

"You humans are so fragile. I could squish you to pulp right now if I bothered. It would make quick work of you and there would be no need to keep me at the status of babysitter." He scoffed. I had had enough of this guy.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU?! JUST STAY OUTTA MY LIFE. YOU'RE VAIN, IDIOTIC, INCOMPETENT, AND DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANYONE AROUND YOU. SO KILL ME, YOU THINK NOBODY WOULD GIVE A DAMN! YOU SURE WOULDN'T, YOU PROBABLY WOULDN'T THINK TWICE ABOUT KILLING SOMEONE YOU CONSIDERED "WEAKER" THAN YOU. OPEN YOUR EYES YOU STUPID ROBOT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU AND THE ONLY REASON EVERYONE KEEPS YOU AROUND IS BECAUSE YOU CAN FIGHT. OTHERWISE THEY WOULD'VE SHIPPED YOUR ASSET OUT AND OFF THE PLANET! SO CRUSH ME YOU DIPSHIT, I'M TIRED OF YOU AND I BARELY KNOW YOU!" I screamed as loud as I could. I ended up closing the statement in an audible hiss.

I crossed my arms and looked away. Glaring into the underbrush I did not see that Sunstreaker's expression of rage was replaced by a sickening amount of shock. He gaped at me in complete and utter surprised. When I did finally turn to look at him it was because he poked me.

"You can't seriously mean that…" he said, voice scarcely audible.

"Like you give two cents about what I say." I sneered.

"You…how can you…say that?" he glared at me.

"You seriously think they all don't talk about you behind your back?" I scoffed at his naïve manner.

"They-they what?" he stammered.

(*) "Do I have to spell it out: t-h-e-y t-a-l-k a-b-o-u-t y-o-u b-e-h-i-n-d y-o-u-r b-a-c-k." I spelled.

"No…no…not Sideswipe. He wouldn't." he protested weakly.

"Maybe not your brother…but everyone else pretty much hates you. I include myself in that category." I told him starkly.

He looked at me with betrayal and hurt clear as day in his optics. He dropped me onto the ground in disgust. I held my sides. They ached so badly. My sides, back, hindsight, hips, belly, all of them hurt so badly. I curled up in a small ball on the ground while sitting. Sunstreaker glanced in my general direction before sighing and turning to me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked idly.

"It isn't any of your business you piece of scrap." I recoiled.

"I can make it my business." He retorted with a serious expression.

"Well it's not you care about "Some stupid human that you have to babysit"." I scoffed, repeating his words from when I was in the silo. I didn't see it but he cringed slightly.

"You're right I don't care…doesn't mean I can't ask."

"Also means I don't have to tell you."

"Fine then sit there you pathetic being."

With that said he transformed into that Lamborghini and began to drive off. Once I thought he was out of earshot I released a whimper and a pitiful sniffle. I wasn't crying but I should've been. I could feel the tears saltiness stinging my eyes.

"Damn this hurts." I whimpered softly.

Almost immediately after I said that Sunstreaker's tail lights glowed red and he began to back up. I was mortified. If he had heard me he would never let me hear the end of it if he didn't kill me first. I tried to get up but immediately recoiled at the action. My sides and spine screamed in pain and I almost did the same but quieted it to a rather softish cry. Sunstreaker sped up a bit and parked himself next to me. One of his doors opened upwards instead of out. Nobody could say his alt made wasn't cool. It would be idiotic to say the model looked bad. His radio pulsed slightly as he began to speak.

"Why the hell are you whimpering?" he said slightly annoyed.

"I thought we covered the fact that you didn't care about it. So why the hell do you keep coming back? Why in the world don't you just leave me alone." I raged at him, wincing when I twisted towards him.

"I don't know why…I don't care either but it's getting annoying." He replied.

"Then LEAVE so you don't have to hear me in pain you fat ton lump scrap."

"Ugh I swear you will be the death of me you thorn of a femme." He groaned.

He briefly took his time to transform and transformed into his true form. Once done he looked down at me. With a mocking and more so amused snort he used to fingers to pluck me up off the ground by my overall-dress. I yelped loudly as my body was unfurled by his actions. He rolled his optics and set me in his palm. With a glare he began to speak.

"You will speak of this to no-one." He hissed.

"Wha-?" I began.

Sunstreaker quickly checked over both his shoulders before giving me a gentle toss and transforming. I squeaked in alarm as gears and various metals began closing themselves around me rapidly. I nearly screamed at full volume. All in a sudden flash everything stopped moving and I was seated in Sunstreaker's driver's seat. I took a second to get my bearings.

"I will admit that _is _a neat trick." I admitted.

"You're lucky I didn't crush you." was his reply.

"Can't you just take a compliment once in a while?" I grumbled.

"I don't take sincere compliments from those who hate me." he retorted.

"I don't hate you for you. I dislike you for your actions if that makes any sense." I said smoothly.

"In a human way it does." He confessed idly.

"I'll take what I can get." I shrugged.

His exterior shook, but it was very slight. I smiled either way. Sunstreaker revved his engine and began to drive off through the forest. An uneasy silence rested between us. In an effort to dispel his own tension Sunstreaker turned up his radio which was playing "Who do you love?" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers.

*Guitar solo*

_I walk forty seven miles of barb wire, gotta cobra snake for a necktie, _

_A brand new house on the roadside and its made outta rattlesnake hide,_

_Got a band new chimney to put on top, and its made outta human skull,_

_Come take a little walk with me baby and tell me "Who do you love"_

"_Who do you love?"_

"_Who do you love?"_

*Guitar solo*

I banged out the beat on my jeans. It was soft but enough to make Sunstreaker speak.

"You know this song?" he asked, slightly in disbelief.

"Of course it's one of my favorites." I replied, half ignoring him.

"Prove it…" he challenged.

"Challenge me." I dared.

"Who sings it?"

"George Thorogood and the Destroyers."

"What's the girl's name in the song?"

"Her name is Arlene."

"What kind of whip does the man use?"

"He uses a rattlesnake whip and his house is made out of the hide. The only thing on his mind is its graveyard state." I smirked.

"…Impressive." he approved.

"Mmmhmm." I nodded.

Sunstreaker wasn't about to be beaten. He quickly started to sift through radio stations picking ones with different songs from all across time. The bot was looking for the one I didn't know by heart. I don't know about you but I am a song dictionary. Music is my life man. I could sense the stubborn bot was becoming impressed. We finally reached town after a high number of different songs had been played on that sweet stereo of his. I had to interrupt and direct him at some points but we kept the game going. He must've finally given up because the radio switched off. I looked at him.

"Given up already?" I teased.

"No, where are we?" he asked tensely.

I glanced out the window. We were on my street sorta. See my house is a linkin log built house with three floors, an attic and two separate downstairs quarters. You go downstairs for the den then another flight of steps for the panic room and cellar or sometimes…pantry. It was super cozy and stuff for a different version of a log cabin. But the fact was that the driveway, even being paved with the smooth black tar type of concrete, stretched into the forest. Yes my house was I the forest in an outcropping of a rocky hill like at elephant rock. Cept these rocks were a dusty black and gray. But the fact it was in the forest wasn't the problem. It was where the driveway started. The entrance was in what was considered a bad neighborhood. The one you always left from your house early when everyone was else sleeping to avoid being mugged or raped. I shuddered at the thought of the R word. Scarred the shitake out of me. Sunstreaker's voice dragged me back to reality.

"Harmonia are we in the right place?" he inquired.

"Nearly, see that black paved road going into the trees?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" he grumbled.

"Go down that road a ways and you'll see my house." I replied.

"Alright…"

"You can drop me off here and I can walk if you-…" I tried to suggest.

"NO…I mean it would be safer if I um…what I mean is Optimus would want me to make sure you got home unscathed. Don't want to get another lecture from him." he stumbled across different excuses.

"Okay, okay calm down buddy." I giggled failing to mask it.

"Buddy? What the hell are you calling me buddy for?" he asked scornfully.

"I dun no, I just call people that sometimes. And whether you like it or not you're my buddy." I smirked playfully.

"Insufferable femme. Whatever shuts you up." He sighed.

"Aw c'mon you know you love me." I argued kiddingly.

"The only person I remotely like is my brother." He scoffed.

"Wow what a wide variety there Sunflower." I said shaking my head.

"**DO NOT CALL ME THAT! IT'S BAD ENOUGH MY BROTHER DOES! DON'T YOU DARE START DOING IT TOO**!" he roared.

"Whatever makes you tick Sunflower." I shrugged. (XD)

"I'm going to slaughter you the first chance I get." He grumbled.

We soon were silent as we coasted down the smooth driveway. That's when I noticed the scratches along his seemingly perfect interior. I glided my finger across the scratches which were on his dash. His exterior shook noticeably. When my finger came away with dust I frowned.

"Hasn't someone ever cleaned you?" I asked, not trying to be rude.

"N-no. Don't do that. It feels funny. And why would someone clean my interior." He protested

"Just to keep you clean on the inside like the outside." I replied idly.

I saw that his seats had a few ripped seams and there was dust almost everywhere. I decided right then and there what I would do.

"Well that settles it." I declared.

"What's settled?" he asked.

"You're getting cleaned tomorrow." I declared.

"No, not a chance." He protested, trying to end the discussion.

"You don't know me very well. I will drag your hindsight here if I have to. You're getting cleaned so you can look even better than now!" I exclaimed.

"Why should I." he glared over his radio.

If I wanted to get his okay I had to think like he did. That shouldn't be hard.

"If you get cleaned you can brag about how your paint job _and_ your interior still have the ability to look like new. Unlike the rest of them." I (sorta) lied.

He was silent for a moment or two. I guessed he was thinking it over. His radio was pulsating softly giving off a calming glow, making it nearly impossible to become impatient with him as he took his time to think. Finally his exterior gave a shudder and relaxed.

"Fine then I'll be here." He finally agreed.

"Sweet." I grinned.

We finally made it to my house and I turned to let myself out. But before I could do anything there was a small shift in the metal and then a giant WOOSH. All of a sudden Sunstreaker began to transform. I felt my figure being gravitated upwards. Before I could process all of the events everything stopped but it was still dark. I crawled towards a thinner surface in the space I was in. I banged a desperate fist against it. It wasn't even a full second before whatever I banged on began to shift sideways in both directions and reveal moonlight. A hand reached in and plucked me out, setting me carefully in its palm. I saw Sunstreaker with an embarrassed expression. Looking straight forward I saw what I had been in. I had been _inside _his chest. That was sickening as well as intriguing. I looked him in the eye questionably.

"I uh, thought that it would be better if you didn't have to um, move." He started then quickly added, "Since you would've just complained again."

"Thank you Sunstreaker." I grinned at the larger being.

The big bot set me down carefully on the part of the roof that was closest to my bedroom window. He looked down at his pedes and rubbed the back of his wired neck.

"Well uh, goodnight Harmonia…" he muttered quickly.

"Night Sunstreaker!" I replied cheerfully.

He regarded me with tired eyes and finally just shook his head. With that said he turn and started a steady jog before doing somewhat of a dive and transforming into his Lamborghini form. He revved his engine quietly before driving off. I turned to open my window and a hand dragged me through and, with great force, threw me on the bed. Whoever it was pounced on top of me and pinned me down. It reached up and pulled the chord on my ceiling fan, revealing my sister, Mowgli. I glared at her darkly.

"What the hell are you doing Mowgli!? I thought I was gonna be raped or something!" I screamed quietly, trying not to wake up dad. The chattery 8th grader regarded me with eager eyes.

"O-h m-y g-o-s-h d-i-d y-o-u s-e-e t-h-a-t g-i-a-n-t r-o-b-o-t i-n t-h-e w-i-n-d-o-w?! H-e w-a-s **t-a-l-k-i-n-g** t-o y-o-u! H-e w-a-s h-u-g-e o-h m-y g-o-s-h o-h m-y g-o-s-h o-h m-y g-o-s-h!" she squealed out in a rush.

"Mowgli calm down! I'll introduce you to him tomorrow. Right now I'm in a lot of pain." I groaned.

Her features softened and relaxed. Before she placed herself off of me and helped me sit up. My sister may be younger and more of a prankster than anything else but she was and is my best friend. She carefully helped to the bathroom and started a hot bath to relax my nerves. My herb and gardening-crazy sister placed some herbs in the tub full of water which dissolved on the spot. When she caught my questioning look she mouthed "healing herbs for water use". I nodded and she helped me into the bathroom and left for me to do my thing in private. I undressed and slipped in the hot water. My muscles screamed in pain at first but relaxed into a soothing coo. I sighed in content. Slowly beginning to run the wash rag over my arms and legs, my muscles began to sooth themselves and relax back into position. I thought back to what had happened with Sunstreaker; he didn't seem all that bad.

I quickly finished my bath and let the water run down the drain. I turned to my night clothes. I pulled on a pale yellow night dress with golden rims around the bottom, waist, and short sleeves. It was similar to Wendy's dress from Peter pan. I let the water soak into my hair as I entered my room. I found Mowgli with a brush a comb and a bucket. I sighed tiredly but complied. Sitting on the edge of the bed I felt its weight shift as Mowgli climbed on. She turned me around and placed the bucket against my back. Mowgli sat behind me and began to run her hand through my hair and drain out most of the water. The water slowly flowed into the bucket. When she finished with that she took the comb and parted my hair. Taking the brush she dipped it in a different bucket filled with clean water mixed with jasmine and citrus smelling oils along with more solvent herbs to make it shine. She ran the sodden brush through my hair dissolving any remaining conditioner and replacing it with herbs and hair oils. Admittedly I loved the smell of all of it mixed together. I love having my hair brushed, hence the reason I cooed once or twice. Mowgli soon finished up with my hair and we hugged each other goodnight. She made me promise to introduce her to Sunstreaker. Of course I said yes to her. Being weird like I am even though it was supposed to be really cold tomorrow I open my window up all the way before diving into my dark blue sheets. I took the remote and flicked of the lights before wrapping myself in my sheets and drifting off to sleep.

**(With Sunstreaker in his room)**

I thought about what Harmonia had said about being vain and everybody but my brother, err…disliking me. I sighed inwardly. Thinking about her was even annoying. My cooling fans kicked in softly as I became more and more frustrated with myself. A knock sounded on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, even though I knew who it was.

"Optimus Prime, may I enter?" came his question. Okay…wasn't expecting that.

"Uh…yes sir." I stammered.

My door opened up sideways to reveal Optimus in all his greatness. So this wasn't a prank cooked up by Sideswipe. Well this sucked. Optimus entered the room and walked over to stand in front of me with the door clicking shut behind him. I bowed my head, unable to look him in the eye. This caught him way off guard. He seemed to grow concerned for me almost immediately. But he was a prime; always concerned for others. Begging the question if Harmonia was right. He only kept me around because I could fight. Even I was too scared to ask.

"Sunstreaker, is everything alright." He asked worriedly.

"In all honesty, not really. But nobody really cares…right?" I answered giving a disbelieving/shocking chuckle.

"What do you imply, my soldier." He asked stiffly.

"I heard something that finally kicked my ass back into reality. Nobody cares, they all hate me. I'm vain, arrogant, I complain so much, and a freaking sociopath. No wonder everyone hates me. It was also brought to me that I'm only kept around for my effectiveness or whatever in battle. Otherwise I would have been shipped off earth long ago. You guys really do hate me now that I think about it. Maybe I should just leave." I revealed bitterly getting up and passing the prime.

The larger bot laid a stern and firm hand on my shoulder. With my back to him it was easy to hide my hurt. I tried to pull away but the prime yanked me back with a good amount of force. He seemed troubled by what I had said. I didn't give a damn, and that was just fine. He could do better without someone he hated around.

"I will not lie, when I say some of those things ring…true. But not all of it is as you think. While it is true that you are disliked by many there are a few who do appreciate you. Your brother Sideswipe, what about Ironhide and Blurr, they all seem to like you." He reasoned.

"I will say my brother and I get along but Blurr and Ironhide I can't say. Either way you're better off without someone you hate on team Prime. I'll be leaving now." I growled.

"What about Harmonia?"

I froze. He hit something there.

"What about her?" I asked rigidly.

"You two seemed to have a deeper purpose. You took her back here which is unlike you." countered the prime.

"I just recognized her from earlier that day. Didn't want those Decepticons to kill her." I replied.

"And why not?"

"I don't know! She just…it seemed like…it was…look I don't know why I brought her back. I just did. No rhyme or reason to it. I just did. I never intended to become her guardian. I just thought I should bring her back here. I can't explain it prime, I really just can't." I exploded.

"I believe it was because you and her are tied somehow. You are fated as Alpha Trion would put it. Stay and give it a while." He told me before leaving my room.

At least he gave me a choice.

**(5:00 a.m. with Harmonia)**

***HONK***

"Wahh!" I cried as I promptly fell of the bed from the obnoxious sound.

I laid there for a moment, unsure if my dream made that sound or if it was real. So instead of getting back into bed I tugged my blankets and pillow down and curled up in a heap on the floor. As I slowly began to snooze once more I heard it.

***HONK HONK***

I checked the clock angrily. It was five in the morning on a Sunday. I glared at the window. Then choosing to ignore the horn I looked at the ceiling. I noticed a hazy white mist had found its way through the wide open window and was filling the room. I breathed an easy sigh, my breath coming out in a white fog cloud. I smiled gently as I noticed my room was glittering with dew. Small dew drops dropped onto my nose. I gave a small giggle. After that I snuggled into my blankets ONCE more and drifted off to a snooze. With a small smile I began to doze off…

…***HONK HONK HONK* *BAM* **

That blasted car had woken me from my dreams for the last time. Just as I had gotten up to throw a teddy bear or something at it to shut it up my sister came blasting into my room; sending the door crashing into the wall. Thank god dad had left a while ago for work.

"He's here! He's here! He's really here!" squeaked Mowgli in a hoarse rasp. She was too excited to talk right. I took that opportunity to speak.

"Mowgli, it's 5:00 in the morning, we went to church Thursday, and I need to sleep. If he thinks I'm getting up now he can forget it. He can go crawl in a hole and find a Rubix Cube to keep himself busy. I don't care I'm not getting up." I ranted.

"But Harmonia, he's out there." She whined.

"No Mowgli I'm not going out there. Give it up." I said, closing the subject.

"Aw, so lame…" she muttered.

Suddenly Mowgli shrieked! I flipped out of my daze and saw that Sunstreaker was peering an optic through the window. I groaned and went to shut it. He held it open with a single finger. Giving him my best death glare I went on to yell at him.

"What are you DOING here?!" I shrieked, angry from a number of things. Many would take too long to list out.

"You said you would clean me today so I came. I brought two uh, comrades of mine with me." he muttered, oblivious to my rising temper.

"Sunstreaker it is five o'clock in the morning, why would you be here, waking me up, on a Sunday, when the normal human such as myself would be asleep?" I griped, did this guy lack a common sense gene or something?

"Well you said to come. Since no time limit was given, this is your own fault. Besides I am here now and you are awake. It would be best to just get this over with I believe." He suggested casually, changing the subject.

"You know what, fine but you have to wait about an hour or so." I retorted.

"Why the slag is that?!" he complained.

"Because I have to get ready." I shouted crabbily.

With that said I slammed down the windowpane in the space between it and Sunstreaker's finger. This caused him to let out a rather girly yelp and wrench his digit back. I closed the window ignoring his angry and dissatisfied taps against the pane. I prayed he didn't break the glass for the sheer fact that I didn't want to clean up glass from the shag carpeting. Gathering a different outfit for the day I chose a water lily scented bath soap and some regular old dove bar soap. After gathering the other necessities I stepped into the bathroom ignoring the continued taps from my 'houseguest'. I turned on the hot water and turned the dials to a reasonable temperature. Once declothed I stepped into the warm waters and rinsed off the sweat and grime from being wrapped up in the blankets and yelling at Sunstreaker. I let the water wash over me and relax my muscles. I grit my teeth as I remembered after this I had to wash the _other _resident in my yard. Even with the water running I heard the distinct sound of an engine revving. I smiled slightly as I heard only Sunstreaker drive away.

Once out of the shower I dried off with the warm, fluffy towel and got dressed. My clothes consisted of an old black denim skirt with faded gray slacks, a black shirt with neon green and electric blue letters saying "You say you don't like me…Well duh not many people do. Good thing I didn't like you either", to finish with fingerless sports gloves which were black, and a gray Crush 40 cap and black and white tennis shoes. I dreaded it but I padded down the steps and into the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal. To my disgust all that was left was Cheerios. I slammed the cabinet shut and found we were once again out of bread. Checking the fridge for eggs or milk and coming up empty handed didn't lighten my mood. So we couldn't have cereal, toast, eggs, or an omelet, and I wasn't desperate enough to eat a toaster strudel. My belly grumbled at me begging for a meal. I checked every single one of the cabinets for some breakfast food and couldn't find a single thing. My belly grumbled sadly at the thought of no breakfast. Sighing at my little problem I decided not to have breakfast. I left the kitchen in a worse mood than when I had come in to find Mowgli in blue jeans, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes. She was on her knees in a begging position giving me her puppy eyes. I was the only one immune so far.

"What do you want Mowgli?" I sighed, having a pretty good guess at what it was.

"Please let me help wash them! I know I could do it! Please let me, pretty please?" she begged.

"Mowgli…" I tried to reason.

"C'mon please, I want to help! I really need to this time! C'mon Harmonia I really want to!" she begged.

"Alright fine but you have to help get everything out and put away afterwards." I gave in.

All I felt was a rush of wind.

Mowgli was at the door in an instant turning the knob excitedly to the garage. I followed after the excited teenager as she dragged out buckets, hoses, sponges, soap, washrags and everything in-between. I went outside to meet the others.

Once I entered the house and exited out the front door to the lawn, I was snatched up by a black hand connected by a yellow arm. I was jerked into the air and was halted in front of raging blue-green optics. It was Sunstreaker and he looked slightly upset.

"Are you ready…_now_?" he exaggerated.

"Well yeah, so who are your friends?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh…yeah this is Jetfire and Jetstorm." He said gesturing to two robots.

One of them was blue and the other was orange. They looked really similar, like twins. Could Cybertronians even have twins? Either way they grinned at me happily.

"Brother it is little person like rag doll. It belongs in dollhouse. I think…" began the blue one.

"It is cute. We are the Jet twins. We are fast like fire." continued the orange one.

"We are swift like ice and wind. And you are who rag doll?" said the blue bot.

"Yes we don't know who are you. Tell us if you please." They finished together.

I know it was probably rude to say but they were adorable. They were twins and I knew it. Both of them portrayed Russian accents and seemed to have that fabled twin telepathy. At least I think they had telepathy from the way they finished each other's sentences. I assumed the orange one had fire attributes and abilities and the blue was the same way except with wind and ice. They didn't speak perfect English which made their talking seem really cute in a messed up sorta way.

"I'm Harmonia, nice to meet you both." I smiled from Sunstreaker's hand.

Sunstreaker grumbled something about the two of them and me but didn't get any details. Soon Mowgli exited the garage with all the washing stuff. I smiled slightly at my sister's shocked expression at all the bots. She grinned and gave an ecstatic wave. While the twins pestered my sister Sunstreaker held me up to him.

"So uh, how does this cleaning work?" he asked nervously.

"Well you would transform into your alt mode and then I wash you." I said.

"Yes I get that but what…how does the washing work?" he asked.

"Well I douse ya with the hose so you're easier to soap. Then I wash you with the sponge till you're clean." I said trying not to make it sound weird.

"What about the inside?" he muttered.

"That's not bad. It's mostly just dusting and cleaning. I'll have to sew up some of those slashes on your interior." I said simply.

"O-okay I g-guess." I stuttered.

"Are you scared?" I asked, disbelieving."

"Of course not!" he shouted quietly, just enough not to attract attention.

"Then why are you stuttering?" I asked calmly.

"I-I just…" he tried.

"You just what." I asked.

"I can't tell you, just get on with it." He grumbled putting me down rather roughly. With that said he transformed into his alt mode.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the hose. Once the water was running through the power washer I began spraying Sunstreaker. Abruptly he transformed into his bipedal mode and began shielding himself from the spray of water. He blubbered for me to turn it off. I quickly discarded the power washer and turned off the faucet. I quickly rushed to his side as he knelt down to face me.

"What was that for?!" he cried angrily.

"What did I do?" I shot back.

"You never said I'd get wet!" he screamed.

"What the world do you think the term 'douse you with water' meant brainiac?' I thundered at his stupidity.

"Well warn me next time girl." He growled.

He once more shifted into his alt mode and sat there. I continued to douse his model. Once his alt mode was good and wet I mixed a special chemical and some water in a bucket and created the special car soap. Dipping in a special broom used for cleaning cars (the bristles are soft like cotton or fabric but stiff enough not to flop everywhere or scratch the car) I began to glide it over his alt mode to rub in the soap. He began shifting to bipedal mode again. I groaned, what could be wrong now?

"What exactly are you doing?" he inquired though it was more curious than anything else.

"Washing you like I'm supposed to be. This is how I clean you. I rub the soap in so it lift off all the dirt." I growled.

"Oh." He said shifting back to car mode.

I nearly dented his hood in my frustration. I rubbed in the rest of the soap and finished power-washing Sunstreaker and finally got around to drying him off. Once done I retrieved my needle and thread from my mother's sewing kit. When I returned with the needle Sunstreaker transformed to bipedal mode. I looked at him.

"What is that?" he asked nervously pointing a single digit at the medium sized steel needle.

"It's a needle. I need it to sew the gashes in your interior back together." I replied casually.

"I don't think that's really necessary Harmonia. Why don't we just skip that." He suggested quickly.

"Don't tell me you're scared of needles?" I said.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT!" he shouted defensively.

"Sunstreaker its okay to be afraid of needles I don't like them either. But I don't…" I began.

"I SAID I'M NOT AFRAID!" he thundered.

Sunstreaker transformed into his alt mode for like the third time.

"Well okay then, whatever you say…" I sighed with a shrug.

I opened the passenger side door and put some black thread through the loop in the needle. His exterior gave a violent shudder. I stopped briefly and knotted the thread.

"Uh, I changed my mind I don't want to do it…" he blubbered.

"Don't be silly Sunstreaker, you said you weren't afraid." I replied.

"I SAID NO!" He cried transforming with me still inside!

"Sunstreaker no!" I cried.

Instead of being crushed I was thrown to the ground. My head slammed against a series of rocks. I sat up rubbing a bruised head. As I opened my eyes I saw Sunstreaker sporting a terrified look.

"Look I know you're afraid of needles trust me I know. I used to be really scared of them too." I said softly.

"How could you possibly know how bad a needle can be?" he retorted.

"Let's start with why you're scared." I suggested.

"Well it's just that one of the doctors on Cybertronian…wait, why am I telling you this?!" he cried.

"Because I bet my reason is worse than yours." I replied. Only reason I said that was because I knew he would challenge that.

"Oh, then I guess it's because I was just always afraid of them. But there was this one doctor on Cybertron. He had been in the business for so long he was unsympathetic to what he considered 'small stuff'. Giving people shot was the small stuff. When I was really little the doctor, whose name was Severseed, had to give me my shot. I had been crying because of my fear of needles to begin with. My mother, Ishi-ryoku, as gentle as she was, could not calm me down. The doctor then came in with the needle prepared and everything. Before I could react he just stabbed me with it! I've been afraid ever since." He flash-backed.

"Oh, I see." I replied.

"So why were you afraid" he asked.

"Oh, I was nearly killed by one." I said simply.

**Finish**

**Yayz for cliffhangers, they are so much fun! And Wahoo yesterday was a special day for me! I betcha can't guess what it is! Now the next chapter will have some action in it so be warned. Reviews are welcome.**

**Ciao for now,**

**Songbird ****O.o**


	4. The Tower of Guilt has Fallen

**Hey yall I am back. With a new chapter in hand and now on the internet I introduce my newest to you. My first draft was wiped clean by some sorta virus on my computer thankfully it's gone now. So here we go with the newest chapter. It's actually a bit of a filler chapter so bear with me.**

**Start **

"What do you mean, you were nearly killed." He asked angrily.

"Just what I said, I was nearly killed by a needle." I sighed tightly.

"How?"

We were kicking a dead horse conversing on this subject. I bit my lip. Actually I had only gotten over my fear a few months even weeks ago. I couldn't even begin to tell you how those memories haunted still haunted me. I wanted to talk about it but I feared that if I did all of that fear, pain and suffering would come back with vengeance. Many people don't know what it's like to not want to sleep at night…to wake up screaming every night with the pains of your dreams still fresh in your mind. I couldn't go back to living in fear day after day night after night.

Needless to say Sunstreaker was still expecting an answer. And thanks to Miko texting me all night I had a clearer image as to why I felt like I would crack under his pressure. He was a frontline warrior in the field and was a ruthless killer all throughout. She took her _sweet _time explaining how his eyes looked simply ageless. I didn't dare to look up and that killed me. I was the most bombastic and free-living girl who rarely cared about what others thought of me. If I was like that in school how could he reduce me to a shy, quivering mess in a few mere seconds? I had to escape that glare of his.

"I'm sorry Sunny." I whispered…then fled.

Thanks to years of long-distance practice in track and being a master of the unexpected, Sunstreaker was both caught off guard as well as about a mile behind me once his shock subsided. He quickly did a front flip and transformed into that sweet golden Lamborghini. I knew it was useless to run or hide but I knew these forests better than anyone, even my own father. It was a famous hotspot for tremors and had many crevices. A heard Sunstreaker's engine close by and made a mad mans dash for the nearest crevice. When I dove for it, it was another story. I felt something sharp pierce my shoulder and instantly years of fear from those hell spawned needle came rushing back with impossible speed.

**(Sunstreaker's p.o.v)**

The first thing I heard after the thin blade hit her shoulder was a scream so hell-bent my energon ran cold through my circuits. That hadn't happened since our parents had abandoned us on Cybertron and I had nearly lost Sideswipe in the process. That scream was of torture. Before I could think my more primal side took over and I unknowingly plunged into the forest with one goal in mind: save Harmonia. I found her pinned to a tree by her shoulder and crying a leaking a river of lubricants through her eyes. Acting on instinct I took hold of her and ever so gently wrenched the thin blade from her body.

"You dare…" she whispered moments later.

"Harmonia?" I asked.

"How could you _dare_." She hissed with venom.

"…" I stayed silent.

"HOW COULD YOU DARE TO BRING BACK SUCH TORTURING AND AWFUL MEMORIES?! ARE YOU DETERMINED TO MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE WITH THOSE HAUNTING NIGHTMARES!?" she screamed; she was beyond the stage of sheer rage.

"Harmonia slow down and take a deep breath." I ordered.

"Get away from me you hell-born monster." She seethed.

I lost my patience with her. Resorting to my not-primal side I clenched her in my fist causing her to cry out in pain.

"Look girl, I don't know what happened with you but I never meant to make you remember. I wouldn't have gotten you if I had known what it would do. I may be ruthless but I don't bring pain to others that I can't handle as well. I have never told anyone but Sideswipe but I don't bring pain to the Decepticons if I can't handle it." I seethed hanging my head. "Nobody should go through the pain of losing a mother, so I don't kill femmes unless they're arachnid or strika. Nobody should know the pain of losing a child, I don't harm adolescents…I restrain them or offer them better. Lastly neither I nor my brother brings mental pain…only physical. It why we're so ruthless."

"Just don't touch me." she said quietly. "My memories returned."

I honestly didn't care that much about what she had gone through. I don't mentor people or soothe them unless it's Sideswipe. But I had caused her to remember my own pain and from past experiences if I didn't do something know it would bite me in the hindsight later.

"What happened?" I asked with a sigh.

"I know you don't care." She stated with tears in the edges of her eyes.

"Let's see…if you pretend for a second that I do care I'll…at least try to look like I'm paying attention. Fair enough?" I suggested.

"Fine." She grumbled.

"Then proceed." I smirked. She sighed heavily and leaned against a fallen tree.

"Six years ago at ten years old I was in the streets outside our driveway. Basically I was in the slums. Being only ten I began following these older kids down the street. I ended up to far down the road and it was too late before I realized what was happening. I had walked straight into a gunfight. Those kids looked so scared and terrified but one person stuck out. It was a little girl that was about my sister's age at that time. She appeared to be tough but looked so much like Mowgli with that helpless expression I couldn't stand it. When those shooters turned to her I put myself in front of her and took every shot they fired until they stopped and ran. I found myself in the hospital in Colorado days later. I had lost so much blood. Days later I got a visit from that girl I protected and found that her name was Lauren. She told me not to sleep that night and left. Being obedient I didn't and gained as well as lost." she paused.

"Dr. Shay was determined to get fewer patients. He came in with a sedative and stuck me with that. When I began to feel drowsy he used that needle and tore me inside out."

When she said that I snapped to attention. What could she possibly mean?

"Dr. Shay knew human veins and nerves inside out and killed patients to keep his position as manager. He killed people by rearranging their nerves and veins together so that it ties with their stomach acids bringing a painful death by burning the body from the inside out." She shuddered.

"H-how could y-you even do that!?" I stammered, know I knew why her reason was worse.

"I don't know for sure but he slit both my arms and only got as far as rearranging my left arm before the shot that Laure gave me earlier kicked in. I honestly don't remember or even know what happened but the next thing I consciously knew was that I was once again bleeding to death and Dr. Shay was on the floor in a coma. It was days later and I was released from the hospital. I screamed bloody murder every time I even saw a needle in that hospital. That pain I felt in the infirmary haunted me for years to come every night. Only a few weeks maybe even a month ago I began getting over it." She finished.

"That…primus I can't even imagine how that would feel." I mused aloud.

"For that I'm happy." She said.

I looked at her.

"I don't want you to know how it feels. I hope you never have to know." She shrugged.

"Fair enough." I mused.

I looked at her and she was still crying.

"Is that the only thing you do…cry?" I asked.

"No actually humans cry, scream, wail, bawl, cuss, throw things, hit things, and set things on fire when they're sad or upset but I wanted to keep it basic." She snapped.

"Sorry." I murmured.

I transformed and opened the passenger side for her.

"Get up off the ground and let's go." I sighed.

"…Fine." She mumbled.

**(Harmonia's p.o.v)**

I climbed in the passenger's seat and sat very still. We rode in silence back to the house.

"So now what?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Sunstreaker inquired.

"What are we doing now?" I repeated.

"Well I figured we'd do the sewing later so why not do something else." He suggested.

"Like what!?" I groaned but grinned at the same time.

Just then my stomach rumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Uh my stomach, I didn't eat this morning." I mumbled.

"What is 'eating'." He rumbled.

"I understand you have to have energon every few days or so, well it's like that but humans don't consume energon and we are supposed to eat every day but can go three or four days without anything." I explained.

"I see, and you didn't eat today." He confirmed.

"No."

"Well, alright."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So that little girl…what's her name?"

"Mowgli."

"Friend of yours?"

"She's my sister actually.'

He stayed silent afterwards.

**(Two hours later with Harmonia)**

Not much had happened after we returned to my house. The jet twins pestered Mowgli a bit more before Sunstreaker whacked them both upside the head. Soon after Sunstreaker got a message from Sideswipe telling him there was trouble at base so they had to leave. I didn't dare ask to go with so I just watched them go. Deciding to get groceries because I was starving I grabbed our old orange Jeep and drove down the road. Even though the thing was FULL of dents and dings I loved it merely for its amazing stereo system. After a short ten minute drive I pulled into the parking lot and found a halfway decent parking spot. Making my way inside and squeezing through the sea of shoppers crowded around the red box machine I finally made my way into the actual store. Grabbing a cart I began walking down the aisles grabbing the essentials for humans. By a sheer stroke of "luck" I found that the third aisle contained Jessica, Heather, and Marylyn, the three biggest drama queens in school. I was about to back out but again my so called luck struck again and I found myself heading in their directions to simply shut their squeals of "delight" at my presence.

"Oh _darling _what are _you _doing_ HERE?!" _squeaked Marylyn.

"Uh shopping, not much food left." I said."

"Really?!" she dramatized going bug-eyed.

"_What would I be doing dipstick?" _I thought tiredly, nodding my head.

"So you're not here to compete?" inquired Heather with a smirk.

"Compete in what?" I asked.

"The singing competition dimwiddie." Scoffed Jessica.

"Um, no I don't sing." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Afraid?" they asked.

"Of course not." I snarled.

"Then let's go." They chimed looking down on me.

All of them jerked me towards the cashier's register and I saw a stage that I had somehow missed set up in the doorway to the food court. They smirked at me. Stepping up onto the stage they talked to the manager who nodded to them. He grabbed the microphone and tapped on it sending static and ringing through the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen please make your way to the front of the store if you wish to participate in the tournament." He blared through the speakers.

"So not cool." I muttered.

**(Sunstreaker's p.o.v)**

I walked stiffly through the corridors of the silo to the main hanger. Apparently Optimus had news to share with us. I walked inside to find almost everybody gathered and talking to one another. A pang of regret and sorrow shot through my circuits and left just as quickly. Instead of going up and butting into a conversation like usual I stayed back at the far wall and watched everyone together. I almost wished I had left the girl in the forest. If I hadn't I was sure I wouldn't have realize how out of place I was. I would be my confident self without a care of what anyone thought. I was so blind to think they were jealous, they were annoyed and simply didn't care. I hung my head easily getting lost in thought. It must've been a while because Sideswipe called me over our bond.

*Hey bro do something some people are starting to stare at you* he urged.

*What am I supposed to do* I asked.

*Talk to someone*

*Such as*

*…well geese, I don't know*

*There isn't any point…let them stare*

*Is something wrong with your processor*

*No Sides nothing is wrong with my processor. I'm just a little stressed right now*

*Well no duh I can feel that much. You got a lot in your head*

*You have no idea*

*So who's Harmonia*

*Would you quit poking around in my head* I snapped angrily over the bond.

*Then stop thinking at full volume or block it or _something_*

*Just stay outta my head*

*If I were you I'd look up*

*Why*

*Because Blurr is coming your way*

I snapped my head up to come faceplate to faceplate with Blurr. He gave me a concerned look before opening his mouth.

"Are-you-okay?" he asked all at once.

"Not sure Blurr. Just getting my head together that's all." I replied.

"You-seem-different. Did-something-happen-to-you?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that. It's not too big of a deal. Don't worry about it." I said kindly and mentally slapped myself black and blue. Harmonia was getting to me.

Blurr on the other hand was more disturbed than I was. He actually took a step back and gulped. It was probably because I said something calmly and nicely instead of snapping at him like usual.

"Are you okay?" I asked, once again wondering why I was acting so nice.

"I think you need to see Ratchet." He spluttered.

"Why?" I inquired, confused by his suggestion.

"Cause' you ain't acting like yourself kid." Boomed Ironhide.

"And what would "Acting like myself" entail." I asked viscously, glaring at the bigger bot.

The room fell uncomfortably silent as a few people became incredibly interested in their pedes or other things. Even Ironhide fell silent. I couldn't handle the growing pains in my chest and abruptly turned to storm away.

"Exactly, I know exactly what it entails. So pardon me if I didn't want to act like a self-centered aft today." I said. My voice was so soft you could barely hear it.

I left the room and began walking towards my quarters I shared with Sideswipe. I started out walking but ended up running towards it. I passed Bluestreak and Jazz on my way there and ignored their stares as I went out of their way instead of the other way around. Finally reaching my own room I punched in the key code and rushed inside. The door closed with a relieving click and I sat on the edge of my berth.

I had no-one but since when did that ever affect me? I was always a loner with the exception so how could everything be different now. Sideswipe called me over the bond with desperation.

*You'd better get back here and help me or so help me I'll-* he began angrily.

*SIDESWIPE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I-I can't deal with this right now. I've got too much on my processor. So much that it _hurts_. Please just cover for me this once.* I exploded and then ended up pleading to my little brother.

*Alright _alright _just calm down okay. But I expect a full explanation when I get back* he warned.

*Thank you Sides*

*Yeah…you'd better be thanking me* he grumbled.

**(Two hours later)**

I had expected Sideswipe to be peeved with me when he returned but I underestimated him. He wasn't just angry he was beside himself with emotion.

"You alright?" I asked smiling ever so slightly.

"Funny that you should ask me that when it's obvious that YOU'RE the one with a glitched processor!" he roared.

"I don't have a glitched processor." I sighed.

"Then what's _wrong _with you Sunny. You never act like this…EVER!" he thundered.

"Why are you so angry Sideswipe?!" I thundered right back.

"Because I'm _scared _Sunstreaker. You're my brother and I've known you since we were born. You never act like this. What _happened_?" he yelled, fading to a whimper.

"I almost can't explain it." I mumbled.

"Can you at least try?" he pleaded.

I sat down on my berth and tried my best to find the words.

"It's just that…I only have you I guess is one way to put it. I just now realized everything. I have no-one. That girl, Harmonia, just said all these things and so much of it rings true. I was never bothered before about what people think of me. But I can't explain to you how it feels to just wake up one day and realize you've messed up." I tried.

"How did you mess up?" he asked softly.

"I woke up the next day after going after Harmonia. I realized that the only people I have, the only people I'll probably ever know HATE me to pieces. I never felt the sheer weight of it till then. To wake up and just see that all the people in the only world I'll ever know hate me. What am I supposed to do? Say sorry? That's a bad idea and that goes without saying. I for once in my life have nowhere to turn and no idea what to do. If you haven't noticed yet I thoroughly hate it." I spilled out to my brother.

When my brother didn't speak the pain in my chest grew larger and I turned away and faced the wall. Putting my head into my knees I sighed. I wanted more than anything to be forgiven so I could just let it go.

"I'll be back." came Sideswipe's voice.

"Yeah…whatever." I mumbled to myself.

**(Sideswipe's p.o.v)**

This was bad. Very bad. Ironhide and Ratchet warned me about this. When someone finally woke up Sunstreaker to the truth he was gonna take it…hard to put it lightly. I raced faster than I ever had to the shooting range and nearly ran Ironhide through once inside.

"What the hell is wrong wit'ch ya'?" he growled.

"Remember when you told me about Sunny crashing and burning when someone made him realize about what people thought of him?" I said quickly.

"Yeah, I was joking about that and so was Ratchet." He said with a chuckle returning his gaze to the target. I grit my dental plates and snarled.

"Well then bolt brain I guess you wouldn't care to hear that it actually happened." I hissed at him and left.

I heard a rather loud bang against the floor and turned to find Ironhide sprawled on the floor with a look of pure shock. I glared at him before spinning on my wheels and exiting the shooting range. What I had failed to noticed was the red and blue figure that had stood at Ironhide's side that entire time. I was too angry to even speak as I failed to hear the voice that called my name.

**(Back with Sunstreaker in his P.o.v)**

I lay splayed across my berth, contemplating what to do. What could I do anyway? Just then a knock sounded on my door.

"Yes?" I asked half-heartedly.

"Optimus, I need to speak with you immediately Sunstreaker." Rang Optimus's voice.

"Where?" I asked hesitantly.

"In my office…now." He replied.

His footsteps echoed loudly in my head as he walked away. Reluctantly I rose from my berth and exited my room. As I made my way down the corridors of the silo I almost immediately began putting my head down to avoid the stares of all of the others. It only made the pain in my spark-chamber worse. I could still feel their stares as I passed. Why couldn't they just let it go? It seemed like forever until Optimus's office came into view. Walking up to it I reached to knock but hesitated. What could he even want? If he figured out I was this distracted and scattered he would have no reason to keep me here would he? I was about to turn in run until his voice rand through the door.

"You may enter." He said simply.

With very little courage I opened the door and stepped inside. Looking at Optimus's blank face was enough to send me fleeing at this point but somehow I managed to stay and stand in front of his desk. That door clicking sounded like the church bells those humans used after a funeral.

"Sunstreaker, I understand you're going through a few…difficulties right now." He said calmly.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"You seem to have realized a few things lately." He tried.

"Um yeah you could say that." I murmured.

"Can you please explain them to me?" he asked.

"Um…no offense but I really only share that sorta thing with Sideswipe." I said blankly. He sighed.

"You seem to think that everybody um 'in the only world you'll probably ever know' hates you…as you put it." He said softly. My shoulders sagged and I couldn't hold it in.

"I am vain, self-centered, and usually don't give a care about what other people think of me. Do you know how it feels to have all this…_guilt_ coming crashing down on your shoulders all at once? Do have any idea how it feels to realize you have no idea how to fix it or make that pain in your chest go away? I don't want to feel like I'm hated anymore. I want to fix this and stop all the pain. But how am I supposed to do that when everywhere I go people keep looking at me like its wrong to act disturbed or upset. How am I supposed to fix anything when everyone expects me to act like an aft all the time?" I vented angrily.

"I know many pains but I have never dealt with one like yours. I cannot claim to know how you feel. But I know you usually don't feel guilt towards anyone but your brother." He said.

"What am I supposed to _do_ prime? I haven't got a clue and I need one before this pain in my chest offlines me." I basically pleaded.

"I overheard how you were talking to Blurr earlier. I believe that would do the trick." He said simply.

"Would you mind to not speak in riddles and parables this time? I really don't have the time or really anything left in me to add: deciphering your advice, to my list of things to wonder." I sighed sheepishly.

"You didn't snap at Blurr nor did you boast. You, for once, humbled yourself and were kind to him. Learn to use your actions and words to display who you are. Instead of constantly bragging aloud you may think it or use it only when joking. If you keep acting kindly, or trying to be less open to your opinions, people might start to warm up to you." He said softly.

"So if I don't boast or brag aloud all the time they won't hate me so much?" I tried.

"Sort of. They do not hate you; they merely do not wish to be constantly reminded of your opinions. They do not wish to hear how you think you are better than them at something they take pride in." he corrected.

"There might be a problem with that prime." I deadpanned.

"What could that be?"

"I have no clue why I did that. I just suddenly started acting kind out of nowhere."

"I suggest you talk to Harmonia about that." He smiled softly.

"I just might have to take you up on that advice prime." I said feeling lighter than before.

I turned to open the door and paused. "Prime…thanks for the advice. I'm better with it than nothing." I said before closing the door. I transformed to go and look for Harmonia.

**(Harmonia's p.o.v)**

I looked left and right for a way out. Somehow those girls managed to make me a contestant in the show. I wasn't a bad singer by any means but my guitar had _"Mysteriously" _gone missing one day after school and I usually can't sing without it. My friends always told me I was an amazing singer but god I couldn't help but be nervous. Suddenly my phone rang, preventing me from being the next act.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Mona, where are you?" asked a voice.

"I'm at Wal-Mart and who is this?" I asked.

"Sunstreaker who else?" it replied.

"Oh well okay…" I mumbled.

"So what's a…Wal-Mart?" he asked.

"It's the place I get the food from." I explained.

"Why are you still there? It's like twelve O'clock now. How long does it take to get groceries?" he asked in amazement.

"With me, usually like forty-five minutes. But somehow I got dragged into a singing competition." I groaned.

"I see, so that's why it's so loud on your end. Want me to wait for you?" he offered.

"If you don't mind…"

"I do mind but I'll do it anyway."

"Then thank you and yes please wait for me."

"Alright…see you outside."

"Bye…" I hung up the phone and exited the bathroom where I had gone to make the call.

I took one step outside the bathroom and was nabbed by Heather and Jessica.

"It's your turn to sing sweetie." They grinned evilly.

I gulped and allowed myself to be pulled onto the stage. The three drama queens presented me with my guitar and quickly stepped off stage. With a sigh I turned to the announcer.

"I believe I was told Harmonia would be singing an original song." He smiled, totally oblivious.

Soon after, the man gestured for me to sing. With a sigh I chose a beat.

*Bump bump-bump bump, bump bump-bump bump*

When eve-ry-one around- you, seems-to-never know- you,

Where could I-turn- for- love?

If you knew…who I was…

You wouldn't turn away.

Those I thought cared…never really did,

I never knew such a pain.

Where is the love in life?

It just disappeared.

Will it ever return?

A child's love…I was told it could never fade.

Were they lying when they said it?

Will it show if I pray?

Why can't it return like every morning's rays?

It wasn't just in hiding it was taken from my life,

They took my love away,

And then advantage of my life.

I just want someone to hold me.

To tell me it's alright.

I don't want any lies,

To cloud me from what's mine.

It's everyone's right to love,

And to give it day by day

So why is my right gone?

I wish it would've stayed.

Years and years may pass before I find my love again

But even longer still till I may trust someone again

In sorrow and in pain there are times without the light

I have known such pasts

They follow me sometimes

While I can't rid of the memories

I can find tomorrows light

With other I will answer

The times of dark and light.

I opened my eyes and everyone was silent. Then cheers exploded from everyone. I could barely believe it. But I knew I had done well at the gapes and looks of shock on Jessica's, Heather's, and most definitely Marylyn's faces. I stepped off stage and was about to exit the store with the items I had purchased slung over my arms when someone laid a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find a boy who looked about eighteen or nineteen hovering behind me. My eyes widened as I realized he was absolutely gorgeous. He had bright blonde hair that seemed to shimmer like gold. His eyes were bright blue, almost like they were glowing. He looked very mature but the effect was slightly dulled when I noticed the golden colored hoodie with a picture of a planet I had never seen before. Along with really dark blue jeans with a chain wrapped around the waist and hung loosely from one link at the front of his right leg and tied to another link on the back of right leg. To be finished with these really cool shoes that looked like folded metal. He gave me an intense look and then spoke.

"Your song was beautiful Harmonia." The man said in a familiar voice.

"Sunstreaker?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"How?"

"Holoform." He said simply.

"Oh okay…" I said awkwardly.

At my discomfort he smiled.

"C'mon Mona…let's go home…" he suggested.

"To my house?" I inquired.

"Yeah, I uh, have some questions for you." He murmured.

"Like what?" I pressed.

"I'll explain when we get there." He replied.

With that said he took me by the hand and manipulated it. The next thing I knew, Sunstreaker was holding half of my groceries. I was befuddled by the action but then again, I wasn't going to complain.

**Finish**

**I finally have gotten DONE with this chapter. I know Sunny seems extremely Occ and I apologize for that. As I said this is more of a filler chapter anyway. I also want to apologize for the EXTREMELY long period of time between this update and the last. *Drags out a crate of apples* sorry about that…**

**Either way next time we get some real action associated with the meeting our favorite gold twin missed in his time of hurt. Yayz for action.**

**Does anyone know how to get those little lines between words? Some authors use a line across the page to indicate doing from one p.o.v to another and my Microsoft word is hard to figure out. Any help is dearly appreciated.**

**Bye-bye for now!**

**Songbird ****O.o**


	5. History Put My Day Through Hell

**Metal on the Mind 5**

**Hello everybody! I have a new chapter ready to roll onto stage. We have a half of a full quota. Which I find exciting. I have this chapter to be labeled the "Action Chapter". The next chapter is much the same, action packed. So you can see that this one may be either shorter or longer than the other chapters. **

**I haven't exactly mastered or really gotten the hang of action settings or writings. I'm more Romance, Friendship, and eve Humor based sometimes. ****Are any of you action writers out there willing to lend a hand?**

**I thank everyone who reviewed as well! As for them…**

**Transformer's number 1 fan: Thank you so much! It means a lot to me! Glad that you're enjoying the story as well.**

**Nightfury97: You're Welcome! I know…poor Sunny indeed. It was a bit sad (that's probably an understatement) but it gets better, trust me. And, like you asked, here's you update!**

**Well I'd guess it would be best to get going on the story.**

**Start**

The alleged "Holoform" of Sunstreaker walked me to the unforgettable gold Lamborghini. I didn't say a word as he helped me into the car and closed the door for me. The Holoform entered the car and sat in the driver's seat before disappearing. Just then, the alien-like radio suddenly flickered to life and flickered a few times as if it were blinking. Settling into a comfortable position I looked at the radio which was still blinking.

"Ugh, I hate waking up…especially after using a Holoform." Muttered Sunstreaker groggily.

"How come?" I asked. The radio, which had ceased its blinking, flickered again and it felt like Sunstreaker really was staring at me.

"Well using a Holoform can take up a lot of energon. And I really don't have that much left. So combine my energy levels being low with my habit of being slow to wake up you'd get the reason I usually don't prefer using a Holoform." He sighed tiredly.

"Ah I see your point. But why are your energy levels so low?" I asked.

"Energon is our life force and well, the Autobots usually don't have that much. Even now we're getting dangerously low on the stuff. I don't think I'll be using a Holoform again anytime soon." He mumbled grumpily.

"I get it now. Sorry to hear about the energon thing." I said shyly.

"It's alright." He replied, turning onto a major road towards home.

We rode in near silence as the drive home usually took about thirty minutes with him behind the wheel, seeing as he took his sweet time looking around and taking the scenic route just to annoy me. I did my best to relax my muscles as I settled against the warming leather seats.

"Harmonia?" came Sunny's voice.

"Hn?" I inquired lazily.

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"You're always so nice to people and everything and you can talk to people with ease. How do you be…like you are?" he asked.

"You mean to ask me how I manage to be nice to others."

"Yeah how do you do it?"

"I dunno I guess it just come naturally. I just talk to people." I replied.

"What about me? What would I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"As you said everyone hates me. Well as I've noticed. I kinda threw everyone off and was really nice to Blurr by my standards. I want to get rid of this guilt. So how would I go about being kind to people?" he inquired.

"Well, just keep being kind and try to humble yourself. Instead of focusing on yourself, focus on others. Listen to other people and see what they have to say. It's actually lots of fun and you learn things and sometimes it makes you laugh!" I grinned.

"What about other than talking?"

"Maybe in battles? You could watch out for others. Since a little bird told me you're a frontline warrior I would assume you have a lot of battle experience. Watching your comrades along with the battle can show that you care. And along with the talking thing, try to keep it subtle. Don't just go up to someone and chat like old friends. Hang back from the conversation and warm up to them a little before jumping in on the conversation." I offered.

"…" he said nothing.

"Sunstreaker…are you okay?" I asked.

"Hold on a second we're gonna make a U-turn." He rumbled back.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Trouble at base." He said simply.

"What about?" I asked.

"Something about a message claiming new arrivals are coming and such. Something else about Alpha Trion's personal database records not held in Iacon being discovered and retrieved as we speak. We are not sure about what…" he began…

My eyes suddenly flashed brightly and I saw all these weird symbols. Immediately I began spouting out words and, to my shock and fear, I found I couldn't control it.

"Ah yes I believe they contain some hidden history records held confidential even to the primes. Some sorta history about Unicron and Primus himself rising into battle the way it actually happened. Not like it was recorded in the books. I also believe that there were some records holding profiles of missing bots and a few secret organizations. The last few records indicate some sorta timeline as well as a certain event relating Cybertron and earth. I know that Cybertron's timelines in the later future will hold earth in its history books. They have predicted a coming that-*AAAHHHH*!" I cut off clutching my head.

All that information was consuming my brain. And I will admit now that it _hurts_! I trembled as Sunstreaker stayed eerily silent. After a long moment he spoke.

"How do you even _know_ that?" he roared.

"I-I don't even remember half of what I said. It hurt so much." I whimpered.

"Hey now let's calm down a second. What exactly happened?" he asked in a soothing tone.

"You started to explain about what the records held and this weird flash went across my eyes. Soon all these symbols appeared and I couldn't control myself. I was fighting it the entire time. It _hurt_ Sunstreaker it _hurt_." I whispered, panicking at the thought.

"Calm down Harmonia, just calm yourself okay. We'll figure this out okay." He said sighing tensely.

"So what now?" I asked with a barely audible whimper.

"I could take a guess and say the millions of nerves in your small frame could've been affected by the history I said and since it's been on your planet for years it's likely you were just reacting to it." He mused aloud.

"You think so?"

"Like I said I'm just guessing here I'm not exactly sure. I guess we'll just have to ask Ratchet…" he began.

"NO!" I shrieked, interrupting his suggestion.

"Why not?" he asked slightly annoyed with me for screaming into his sensitive audio receptors.

"Well I just don't think it's necessary. This is the first time it's happened. I'm gonna go on a whim here and say I was just reacting to something you said. If it continues we can ask Ratchet about it. But right now I don't see a problem." I rambled trying as best I could to change his mind.

"Fine." He muttered.

I released a heavy sigh and relaxed in the comfortable leather seating. I did my best to think on other things besides my little spasm moment I just had and concentrated on the jet planes in the sky. They were doing these intricate flips and swirls. Suddenly they stopped and the tips of the jet's noses pointed directly at us. The air-made vehicles made no sudden moves as we came closer. I chuckled lightly under my breath at the odd little sight.

"What's so funny?" Sunstreaker asked softly.

"Those jets, when you got close they froze up and pointed their noses at us. It was like they looked at you and were turned to stone, like Medusa!" I laughed.

"Who?" he asked, confused.

"I'll tell you later." I said, my laughter subsiding to little giggles.

"Wait…_those _jets!" he cried.

All at once he slammed on the brakes doing a full 360 before skidding to halt. My head was jerked forward from sheer momentum smacking against the steering wheel. The radio crackled in protest.

"Would you watch the interior!" raged Sunstreaker.

"Sheesh what's got you so pissy all of a sudden?" I shot back half-heartedly rubbing my forehead.

"Those jets aren't normal human jets. Those are seekers. A trine to be exact." He said quickly.

"I have no clue what a seeker is nor do I know what a trine is." I growled.

"Primus…a seeker is a Cybertronian who doesn't have a ground based form. Their frames are only suited for jets and other flying vehicles. It's usually harder for them to find the right kinda frame. Usually the seekers are sided with the Decepticons, hence the reason most of them fly." He explained.

"Okay so I get that, now what's a trine." I mused.

"A trine is a group of seekers always three in the group. The members of the trine are connected by a strong bond not so unlike the one between my brother and me. The bond between the seekers enables them to act as one unit. They flow well together and have an easier time coordinating and attacking together. But if a seeker is separated from his trine for too long the trine members could die from extensive strain on their sparks." He continued.

"I understand. So who are they?" I asked.

"That's Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream. They all belong in the same trine." He murmured.

"So what do we do?" I muttered.

"We keep going and ignore them. Usually Starscream would've been attacking us by now. I'm guessing since he's with his trine they're reasoning with him. He's a little more down-to-earth and fatherly around his trine." Mused Sunstreaker.

"Alright then." I replied.

I reluctantly sat back in the pristine leather seats. It was slightly unnerving to have three Raptor fighter jets hovering over your head that could potentially kill you. As my nerves surged with worry and anxiety I found that they weren't what were causing my pulse to race. After years of babysitting taught me to sort my emotions I found I could tell what bothered me and what didn't. So if those Raptors weren't causing my racing internals…what was?

I received my answer sooner than what I felt comfortable with. Without warning the ground shook violently as if impacted. I trembled, but not from fear but anticipation. The ground had a series of smaller tremors before everything quieted.

"S-Sunstreaker…" I quivered.

"Hush…no sudden movements." He hissed.

I slowly turned my gaze to the window and to my horror saw a giant robot that looked like it was a zombie. Or at least he would fit well in there. His faceplate was a mottled bronze color while most of his other color scheme consisted of this dead dark blue color. His eyes flickered and sparked, seemingly broken.

"That's Dreadwing, his eyes were broken so he can't sense us." He whispered.

"Why don't we fight him?" I asked.

"Dreadwing is not alone, look closer." He replied quietly.

"I don't need to!" I shrieked.

The car suddenly went flying and I hated the reason why. While Sunstreaker carefully but quickly transformed, everything seemed to go in slow motion through my eyes. I landed on the ground but my eyes were firmly locked on the thing that had sent us careening. It was a giant spider femme with eyes nobody was stupid enough to trust.

"A human femme, how interesting…" she coiled sounding way too intrigued.

"Leave her out of this Arachnid." Sunstreaker snarled.

"My my how protective of the little squish. Why not let me play with her? Though, I can't promise I won't break her." She pouted at Sunstreaker mockingly.

"Arachnid I'm warning you. Leave the girl alone before you regret it." He growled.

"Why not lend her to me…she'd be a fine collection to my addition." She smirked evilly and lunged forward.

I ducked down just in time for one of Arachnid's spider legs to shoot out and nearly spear me through the head. Arachnid landed on top of Sunstreaker's perfect gold paint job and rooted her appendages in his chassis. Sunstreaker's face barely contorted from the pain but instead thrust out an angular knuckle, trying to get a hit against Arachnid. Unfortunately for Sunstreaker Arachnid was very flexible and twisted out of reach every time. The mech's pedes stumbled from the extra weight and struggled to throw his fists around as he rapidly continued to lose his balance. Arachnid smirked at Sunstreaker as he toppled over and began to wrench her extra legs around violently while they were still lodged inside his frame. Finally I broke from my trance and rose up from the cluster of rocks I had subconsciously ran towards. While I knew I'd be scolded by Miko when she found out, I climbed up onto the top of the rocks and pulled out an old sniper rifle. Somehow Miko had been able to sneak this to America from her father's "special collection". She had made the mistake of bringing it to my house and causing an "accident" ending up with three pots destroyed and my cat unable to move for the next two weeks. I had confiscated it and kept it with me. On the other hand Sunstreaker was about to get his aft handed to him. Arachnid had lifted one of her appendages and was about to land a fatal hit, before Dreadwing who had calmly been standing by, wisely not disturbing the psychotic femme, spoke and asked to deliver it. Sunstreaker was beyond enraged since his death was being decided while he was unable to do anything about it being pinned under a giant spider that had dug her legs into his and screwed up his insides. As Dreadwing lined up and pulled out a gun I lined up quickly and pulled the trigger.

I had no idea what Miko was thinking. But as soon as that gun fired I knew the Japanese girls had issues. I had never had the need or urge to fire the gun since Miko brought it and I had never bothered to empty it afterwards even knowing it was still loaded. I wondered now if it was a good thing or not that I didn't. A bullet hadn't shot but in its place an **illegal** Chinese rocket that people used on the fourth of July fired and exploded with quite a flashy show against Dreadwing who in turn was blasted back running Arachnid through. It ended up with both enemies a few yards away with Arachnid on bottom and Dreadwing laying splayed across her. Even she wasn't strong enough to lift the big oaf off. She was, without any other options, reduced to clawing and scratching at the ground while spouting a steady stream of verbal profanities and or cuss words. Her words were both in Cybertronian and English. Though I didn't even know half of the things I was sure she said in English. I hopped down and ran towards Sunstreaker with tears brimming and steadily building up in the corners of my eyes. I hopped onto his chassis and quickly made it to the tip of the top of his chassis. I looked at his face and gasped to find it contorted in extreme pain.

"SUNSTREAKER!" I cried the tears falling faster and faster before I could compose myself.

"Not so loud squishy." He moaned painfully.

"What can I do?" I asked desperately.

"…_duck…down…"_ he rasped, his voice barely audible.

"_What…?" _I thought confused.

I looked to the side and found Arachnid mere seconds away from grabbing me and crushing my small build in her servo. I screamed in a strangled sorta way. I squeezed my eyes shut just before a whistling sound made itself present. I immediately opened my eyes back up to see Arachnid being taken down by some sorta beam. It was very odd in a way, seeing that it left a metallic taste in my mouth and a weird tinge to the air. Arachnid lay stunned on the ground and before she could recover a group of three forms descended on her and whisked her into the air. The blurs began to swirl around her and beat the spider senseless with such grace the best acrobatic in the world would have been downed by envy and jealousy. They twisted, spun, and transformed before reverting to jets once more all the while landing every hit they intended to strike. Within seconds the metal spider from hell was falling from the sky in pieces. Her armor soon lay useless on the dirt ground below, and soon following, Arachnid's whole protoform, with a few exceptions of extremely scathed metal, fell and landed cogently on the ground a few ways away.

The three jets flew towards Sunstreaker and I knew it was probably useless but I fell into a defensive position I had learned from kickboxing. The three jets landed a few yards away and transformed. All of them looked so similar, as if they were triplets. The only difference between them was their color schemes. The one in the middle I was assuming was Starscream; the one on his right was blue and red so I instantly connected that to the name Thundercracker. With the first two deciphered that meant the one on his left, who was purple, was Skywarp. I remained in my defensive position. When the trine got closer they looked at me curiously.

"Should we dispose of the flesh bug?" Skywarp asked Starscream.

"No, just place her somewhere else. She's still needed. So don't harm her." He replied.

"Right." Thundercracker shrugged.

With two fingers Thundercracker picked me up by my shirt and closed his fist around my smaller form. I wriggled a bit from the abnormal situation as well as from being unsure if Sunstreaker was alright. I continued to writhe in his hand before he finally sighed.

"Will you STOP that!" he growled.

"Why should I?" I snarled back.

"Your friend will be just fine. Starscream will fix him." he replied.

"Why?" I asked, it was all so confusing.

"Why what?" he smirked.

"If he's against the Autobots then why is he fixing Sunstreaker?" I said only asking one of my questions.

"I myself can't be entirely sure of Starscream's reasoning but my best guess would be that he feels that it's wrong."

"Why would it be wrong to him?"

"To him it's probably the wrong situation to strike him down considering his past as well as all our pasts with the gold twin…not to forget the ruby twin either."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't in any way intend for you to understand our reasoning." He huffed, finally stopping and carefully sitting down on an outcropping in the rocks that, if noticed, could provide a use as a chair to someone of his size.

"Try me." I challenged.

The bigger being regarded me with a questioning look that turned to him weighing his options. With a heavy sigh he sat me down on his shoulder.

"I have no clue where to begin." He said with another heavy sigh.

**(Sunstreaker's p.o.v)**

I grunted protested and forced out what movements I could, trying to wrench my form from the seeker's grasp.

"Would you stop writhing, you're gonna damage yourself further." He lectured, opening his subspace he brought out a first aid medical case.

"You're a Decepticon! Why are you helping me?!" I raged but my voice was only able to rasp. The seeker smirked.

"I may not have even the slightest sliver of respect towards others but I will not kill you…not like this." He smiled sweetly…just to annoy me.

"And why, pray tell, is that." I growled viciously.

"You and your brother have, since the beginning, been a thorn in my side and have hurt both my trine and myself numerous times. Though, we have dealt quite a few blows ourselves. And due to you err…strange and playful ways of dealing with us and such we've come to see as more of a…friendly rival. It would a be a shame to end your life, as well as your brother's, when your down and haven't even fought us. Rivals don't take one another down when pain is dealt by another's hand. It would be disgraceful and, though doubtful, if Megatron were ever in a good mood he'd reluctantly agree." He spoke and fixed me all the while. Though, he smirked towards the last sentence.

The next moments were filled with silence. The seeker continued to fix my outer armor before manually shifting my armor to the side.

"What are you doing." I growled angrily.

"Trying to fix you, the damage I need to repair is under the surface." He replied crabbily.

"You're going to screw me up, inside and out! Only Sideswipe knows how to transform my frame manually!" I roared in protest.

"That's where you're wrong. I have observed your brother transforming you partially when you could not yourself. Of course it was always on the battlefield but either way I know how thanks to your brother." He deadpanned.

This only slightly disturbed me as I more than reluctantly let the enemy seeker transform my armor to the sides so he could work on the damage underneath. As he observed the damage he unwisely commented which, lucky for him, I was unable to move thus rendering me unable to deck the mech.

"That spider really messed you up." He observed quietly, ignoring the look I was giving him. I, in the end, gave in and relaxed my frame; residing to the fate of having a seeker fix me.

"That bitch should have gotten worse. What happened to her?" I grumbled.

"We killed her." Starscream replied.

"Why? She's a Decepticon, like you. Why would you kill her?" I smirked, mocking the seeker.

"I don't like her either. She's a bitch in any view." He shrugged in the no-duh tone.

"Makes sense." I mused, bored by immobility.

The con' kept himself quiet as he busied himself with my circuitry. So for the moment I could do nothing more than stare at the cloudless sky.

"Done." Growled Starscream.

"Then why the hell can't I move?" I gaped at him.

"I can't repair that damage here. So make do with yourself." He shrugged in disinterest.

"Whatever…" I muttered, not really interested in getting into anything with Starscream.

With a mocking smirk Starscream turned to his trine members. He curled his fingers gesturing to his mates to come. Thundercracker and Skywarp gave a small nod and took their time making their way to the two of us. Thundercracker seemed reluctant but he put Harmonia down on my chassis and stood next to his leader and Starscream.

"Just remember Autobot, the next time we meet my hands will only be stained with your energon after I've killed you and your brother." He snarled.

With easily envied grace the trine sprinted, jumped, flipped, and transformed before flying away. I watched them with a glare present in my optics until they became small dots in the sky. I finally noticed the sharp tapping on my chassis and found Harmonia with a rather angry glare.

"Well, no what?" she grumbled.

"Hang around for a moment and let me contact my brother." I muttered.

"Fine." Harmonia sighed.

'Hey bro, mind lending me a hand'

'Sunny! Where are you?'

'I ran into trouble with the spider and the blind bot. I'm pretty beat up'

'Hang on I'll be there soon'

(Back at base)

"I'm fine Ratchet! I don't need any more scans or anything!" I roared.

"You get back onto that berth before I put you under! You're not healthy until I say so!" he retorted.

I groaned and heard Harmonia laughing at me from Ratchet's counter. I flicked my optics to find the girl giving me a bright smile and scattered laughs and giggles. I had been in the med bay for about three hours under Ratchet's watch. I was dying to see Sideswipe.

"Hey bro! How's the doctor treating you?"

Speak of the devil.

"Hello Sides." I murmured.

"Damn, you look like shit.

"Don't remind me."

"I bet you want to know what you missed!" he hummed.

"What, pray tell, did I miss?"

"Well, Optimus was telling us about our new big mission." He smirked.

"Which would be?" I groaned.

"Okay we're low on energon, only have about eleven or so Autobots to deploy on the growing number of missions."

"Whoa wait, hold up; _growing _number of missions. Since when have we had a spike in missions?" I shouted.

"Let me finish. We had a spike in missions yesterday. Everybody's being deployed. Now the mission, the big one, led to all of this."

"What is the mission?" I urged impatiently.

"A set of encoded and encrypted messages came in yesterday. We don't know who sent them but the ones we did decode tell us their purpose."

"Which would be?"

"The missions we are currently going on are to retrieve data files. Chips that looks identical to the green chips that power our ground bridge. These files all belong to a section in the Iacon hall of records. If we collect enough we could find a possible way to revive Cybertron and its people! The files are scattered everywhere but there are another set of messages that point to other things…" he trailed off.

"What's that?"

"Megatron and the Decepticons have known of this for quite some time. And have probably gathered quite a few data chips. But there's a problem."

"Again, will you cut to the chase?"

"We can't read over half the encryptions."

**(An hour later in the main hanger Harmonia's p.o.v)**

So that was that. The Autobots couldn't decode the messages. Every one of the bots were scrambling franticly to get the coordinates right and going. Blurr and Ironhide were currently stocking the small deposits of energon they had found, while Jazz and Bluestreak were trying to scramble through the open ground bridge to the next set of coordinates. Arcee and Smokescreen were helping Wheeljack with his Jackhammer (that "space plane" of his) so they could deploy in the air. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were relaxing for a little bit after a hard day of bashing the Decepticons and stumbling accidentally over a Data chip that had yet to be discovered…all while on patrol. Which left Ratchet in the Medbay, Optimus at the computer, and the humans scattered about; doing what they could to help. Everybody was busy. Harmonia felt out of place as she climbed up onto the human's area and sat on the metal floor. Miko was in detention so of course Raphael was at the computer doing whatever and Jack was off somewhere. With nothing on her mind she just lolled her head and happened to catch a glimpse of something on the screen Optimus had his optics glued to. Vaguely interested she got as close as she could and looked at the screen. She saw Optimus had a sad look on his face. She didn't know why, she could read that.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Jones?" asked the Prime, startling her.

"No, I suppose not. So what's with the sad look?" I asked.

"I cannot read these encryptions any further. I am unfamiliar with the language and its origins." He shook his head.

"It clearly says coordinates 35.8863 degrees north, 139.7667 degrees east. The second message says 13.7195 degrees south, and 28.2433 degrees east." I spouted thoughtfully without a thought.

"H-how do you know?" he asked, completely shocked.

"I-I uh, really don't know. I just can read it somehow. It's not hard." I rambled.

"Remarkable…those coordinates lead to Tokyo, Japan and Zambia." He announced.

Turning to a rather stunned Ratchet, he told him the coordinates that he'd been too shocked to bother processing. The orange and cream white mech fumbled a bit before actually opening the ground bridge. Bumblebee and Bulkhead both charged out the first bridge quite hastily and it was the same with Arcee and Ironhide going to Zambia. I realized that it was because they didn't want to be caught up in the boss bot's questioning. With my nerve and courage currently shot I turned to the big bot and stared at the floor.

"How are you able to read the message encryptions?" he said, the edge in his voice demanded an answer.

"I don't know, nor do I care." I muttered.

"I don't think I heard you quite correctly." He said disapprovingly.

"Then you need to get your auditory sensors checked! I don't know how. I can just read the stupid screen and I'm not doing it again!" I snapped.

The hells if the bot, even if he was leader, was gonna force me to read his stupid messages all the time. I jumped from my perch on the raised level and headed toward the door I knew so well. They were shocked at my reaction and stepped out of my way.

**(Sunstreaker's p.o.v)**

I had watched the whole thing unfurl between "my" human charge and Optimus, and I didn't blame her. Recently I had noticed an uncharacteristic nervousness and desperation in the big bot. he was probably nervous and anxious to get the valued information from his creator. Or at least I'd heard that his creator was Alpha Trion. He probably was more nervous about this than anything else. To imagine that our boss bot was so anxious as to make someone feel out of place was unlike him but understandable in his aspects. Though while Optimus was more important to the team. I felt as though, at the moment, Harmonia was of greater importance to me. Primal instincts and base codes for action sprung from my memory bank and before I knew it, I was chasing after Harmonia. With a slight struggle I shelved my primal codes and relaxed my internals. I needed to find Harmonia no doubt but more importantly I needed a clear mind when doing so. Primus what was this tiny human doing to me?! I showed no emotion, that was the aspect and attribute of my brother. I was a painter…how long had it _been _since I had last painted?! My exterior shuddered at the thought. How could I have forgotten my role as the best painter in the world? There was no need to brag about that. It was true. Sooner than appreciated the doors to the silo opened automatically before me and I was exposed to the never-ending clusters of up-kicked dirt. Will a small frown I continued my drive and found I wasn't alone in this. Two forms pulled up on either side of me. It was Arcee and Bulkhead.

"Okay so I know you're a bit new to the whole humans' thing so here's a tip…" started Arcee.

"You don't go after them when they're mad." Bulkhead finished.

"Yeah and furthermore-." began Arcee.

"Okay you listen to _me_! Do you even know Harmonia?! No, I didn't think so. She's s little bit different than that Miko or Jack character. I think I know her better than the two of you and you'd be wise to leave me to my own devices." I roared.

I revved my engine and sped ahead. It was just one of those perks of being a Lamborghini…good engines. I paused for a moment to see how much distance I had put between me and the golden oldies of team prime. After adjusting my rearview mirrors and becoming satisfied with the results of my little racing demo I went back to concentrating on the road…

And just in time…

Harmonia was right in front of me, screaming as I was moments from "tapping" her with my grill. I slammed on the brakes and the Cybertronian rubber came into play. I skidded and left jet black tire marks on the road. I quickly began my halt and within seconds stopped as I gently bumped against Harmonia's hip. I had nearly ran her through seeming as though I hadn't noticed I had ran off the road a little bit.

"Sorry about that…" I murmured.

"Uh huh…" she murmured.

"Are, you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Just fine, despite my previous mild heart attack." She replied shakily.

"My scanners tell me that your heart-rate is just fine. You are in no danger of having a heart attack." I snickered.

"Oh shut-up wise-crack. You're not helping." She joked.

"Hop in I'll take you home." I offered.

"You won't take me back to base?" she asked, giving me a quizzical look.

"Even my brother wouldn't find it as a good idea with Optimus on edge like this. I _am _your guardian whether I like it or not. And with Optimus like he is it's best to just do my job." I explained idly.

"I get it. See you do have a conscience." She teased, hopping into the driver's seat.

"A what-now?" I rumbled back, playing along.

"Anyway thanks for driving after me. It would have taken forever for me to get back to my house on foot." She smiled.

"You're welcome I suppose." I mused.

**(Harmonia's p.o.v)**

It was actually a quiet drive after a bit of idle chatter between Sunstreaker and I. the roads were unusually smooth and there weren't any random animals running out in the middle of the road. I leaned back but for some jabbing reason I felt uneasy. Something was definitely wrong but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I got it…

I had left Mowgli at home with no dinner and it was getting late.

"SUNSTREAKER WE HAVE TO GET HOME NOW!" I shouted, startling him.

"Jeeze what's the rush!" he complained.

"My little sister thought I'd be home hours ago. She's probably worried and hungry! I have to get home now!" I cried.

"_Shit_!" he snarled and shoved the gas pedal to the floor and gunned the accelerator.

"_**WHOA!" **_I cried.

He was really pushing that speed limit…like using his Lamborghini engine to its fullest…pushing the speed limit. We sped through town and skidded onto my street. I had to give him some credit. He was a kickass driver when it called for so. In minutes he was parking and I was scurrying towards the front door. Miraculously the groceries were piled on the table on the main floor. The frozen foods along with the refrigerated food were already put away. The only thing left was a note on the fridge door.

_Dear Jones family,_

_Hey Mona! I thought it'd be a good idea if we took your bags home for you! So now you owe me twice. You're welcome._

_Love, Miko N._

_P.S. Mowgli wasn't home when we got here. It was like 6:47. Does she take classes or something? _

My heart dropped. Mowgli should have been here and that was hours ago. I dropped the note in shock. My little sister was missing. I bolted out the front door and almost rammed straight into Sunstreaker's left leg.

"Is she okay?" he blurted and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I don't know. Miko dropped off those groceries and left a note saying Mowgli wasn't home when she got there. To make matters worse that was hours ago!" I was nearly sobbing at this point.

"Is that her over there?" asked Sunny.

I whipped around and skirted towards the side of the house. Mowgli was running faster than ever with big glistening tears in her eyes.

"MOWGLI!" I cried.

"HARMONIA HELP!" she screamed and flung herself into my arms.

"What do you mean? Help you with what?" I asked hastily, she wasn't hurt was she?!

"That big bad robot is chasing me!" she sobbed.

"Who?" both Sunstreaker and I asked.

"Megadeath…"

**Finish **

**I am so terrible at keeping interest lately. Along with the never'-ending troubles of homework from advanced reading, Language arts, algebra, and NJHS I'm swamped with work which takes the fun out of writing. Sorry for such a late update…I really am. I had a new idea for a story though. Like a TFA Sentinel and human fic. It wouldn't be a romance more like a girl with trust issues and a giant ** robot have to deal with each other type thing. Either way I hope you enjoy. **

**Sorry if it seems rushed,**

**Songbird O.o**


	6. Doctor Devil Mind the Metal

**Metal on the Mind 6**

**Well I'm back with a new chapter. I got one review…and maybe a favorite. Well it may have been my longest chapter but it wasn't my best. I can do better. Hopefully you guys are enjoying the story. I mean I don't know if you like it or not but I'll continue!**

"Blah" talking

'_Blah' _thoughts

**~Blah~ Comm. Link**

***Blah* Bond Talking**

**Start**

I double-took in heresy. I had no idea what a Megadeath was but it didn't exactly sound…nice. In an effort to get answers I tried to be docile.

"What are you talking about? What's a Megadeath?" I asked, trying to get Mowgli to look me in the eye.

"Big honking robot." She croaked.

"Mowgli there are a bunch of big honking robot around here as of late. You need to be a little more specific than that." I said, trying to hide my sigh.

"Well, it has a skull head and…" she began.

"Spikes protrude from his head and he looks like what I believe you humans call a zombie. He's red and silver with severed wires falling from every part and crevice of his body. He's a Decepticon and the worst of them. He's a serial killer. Everybot was afraid of him during the last encounter. Even my brother and I, who are tougher than anyone, shuddered when we saw it ourselves in person." Sunstreaker cut Mowgli off.

The look in his optics made me shudder. What could he have gone through? I didn't have time to answer as the ground began to quake and rumble. Acting on pure instinct I snatched up Mowgli and threw her in the house as a mass of red and silver came charging all three of us. Sunstreaker was still enveloped in his memories when the Decepticon actually hit him. He grunted as the apparent Megadeath gave a blood curdling grin. His denta were jagged and pointed at odd angles. A dentist's nightmare from hell. I shuddered and had to look away as his glossa swiped over his dental plating.

"Well…look what I caught. A little yellow bug." He rasped getting in Sunstreaker's face.

"Decepticon scum…get your filthy servos off before I have to rip you apart." Sunny snarled.

"Tsk Tsk, you forget Sunstreaker. Our deal." He smirked.

His eyes widened in shock.

"Ah yes, once upon a time I recall our little deal," Megadeath's eyes flicked my way, "Do we need to recall together?"

"Our agreement died when you backstabbed my brother." He simmered.

"Really, oh well at least allow me to finish this one." He said in a lazy but evil sorta way.

I could barely process what happened next. All I could really make out was an awful grin of crooked and jagged teeth. This blur of metallic silver and red clouded my vision and suddenly I saw one big tooth. After that was a wave of fresh pain…and a giant sea of red.

**(Sunstreaker's p.o.v)**

"Harmonia!" I shouted.

That bastard, I had forgotten about his "special programming". Those claws he dug in my wires left my frame vulnerable and immobile. He had charged Harmonia and attacked her. Now she's in his palm covered in dark red blood and a nasty gash. Her eyes are glazed over. My frame shook. I did not come this far to lose an asset. She wasn't necessarily my friend. She was more of an object of study that had the uncanny ability to make my guilt pile up and make me change, even if the change was slight. I had not come all this way to lose the kid.

"Set the kid down you fragged up glitch." I lashed.

"Upset that she's hurt. Poor Autobot. Don't worry I haven't killed her yet. But you'll have front row seats as I tear her apart." He cackled.

I don't know what it was. Maybe it was his annoying confidence or the notion that he was going to kill Harmonia. It could've simply been the tone of his voice no sane Autobot used on me. Whatever it was it set off my gladiator programming.

Megadeath would die.

I charged the mech with ungodly speed and released a flurry of motion. Fist after fist of raw force went flying. I didn't care about where my punches landed. I wanted to reduce the hell spawned mech to a pile of scrap metal to shove back in the pit. I wanted this mech to _suffer_. I kept punching until my arms were hissing and aching so much I had to let them rest, lest they fall off. The attack left something even worse in its wake. The mech was still standing…with considerable amounts of dents and holes. He dropped the girl on the ground and his lip plating sparked and hissed as he gave me a nasty grin. He wavered and swung from side to side as if unbalanced.

"Silly Autobot," he rasped, "It's not over yet."

The mech began to pixilate and it was too late before I realized the warping technology. I thrusted out to grasp him or at least finish the job but only got a fistful of thin air. I grunted as my programming shelved back into dormant mode on its own. Dandy little trick Ratchet installed after what happened last time. Dumb mech didn't have to stab me with the sedative though. I was thunderstruck with the memory that Harmonia was hurt. With a similar burst of speed I gingerly picked up the girl and transformed around her. Speeding down the streets of Jackson I made it in record time to the hospital. Against my better judgment I activated my Holoform and whisked the girl into the ER. After the gasps and screams they rushed her into the emergency room and worked on the poor girl. Excessive blood loss, broken bones, fatal skin loss, and a ruptured spine, how would I live this down?

**(Two weeks later Harmonia's p.o.v)**

So I wake up feeling like crap…worse than crap actually but I want to refrain from the extremely _colorful _words flowing through my head. I also woke up in a hospital room which isn't that abnormal considering the zombie mech had torn me apart with his excessive amount of vampire teeth. But it was weird waking to a hospital room full of dead flowers. I really didn't know what to do until a happy nurse with a food tray walked in. I gulped; happy nurse equals someone getting drugged. I realized I was right after she set the tray down. Well anyone would figure it out when the tray of food also had a shot on it. No not a shot as in beer but like a needle. Inside I was about to go ballistic and spasm like a mad women, but

"HELLO THERE HARMONIA, I SEE YOU'RE AWAKE! HOW ARE YOU FEELING!" she asked loudly.

"I feel fine. But I'm not deaf I'm just hurt." I said.

"OH WELL! WELL EAT UP AND THEN WE CAN PUT YOU TO SLEEP!" she said cheerily.

I gaped fearfully and to my relief Mowgli was peeking through the doorway trying not to laugh. I motioned for her to get the nurse away from me.

"Um, Mrs. Nurse-lady the old man from 2-B is trying to escape again." Mowgli piped up.

The nurse's eyes narrowed as if she was looking into the distance. She gripped the needle she had just been aiming towards my food.

"Not again. Not this time old man." She whispered in a hiss.

The nurse left the room so rapidly the door slammed shut with the loudest thud I'd ever heard. I turned to Mowgli who stared back. All of a sudden she charged a flung her arms around me. She was sobbing uncontrollably. I rubbed her back soothingly and hushed her.

"I-I thought y-you were going to…to die!" she choppily spluttered out through her wails.

"I'm just fine little one. Don't you worry. The only thing we need to worry about is that witch nurse coming back." I chuckled wearily.

"Don't joke about this, you've been dead to the world for two weeks," she ranted, then winced as I cringed, "sorry, that was a bad choice of words. Anyway this is serious! We've all been worried sick."

"I understand Mowgli and I'm sorry for scaring you." I apologized.

Mowgli took a deep breath. "Fine apology accepted. But as a punishment, I'm not helping you with the data pads Optimus sent over." She said trying to sound professional.

"Fine, fair enough but...any word on when I'll be able to go home?" I asked eager to leave the hospital.

"They said they'd let you go by the end of the week. Its Thursday today, three days till Sunday." She offered.

"Ugh, so I have three more days but I have to be awake? Nice, but at least I get some time to do something other than stare at the wall." I gestured to the data pads.

Mowgli laughed at my expense. It was good to hear from one so small. I looked down at the data pads. They looked similar to the ones Ratchet and Prime used but those were exceptionally bigger. These were more human sized. I shrugged, I suppose it was better not to question it rather than go through the trouble of explaining giant ones. Mowgli tapped my shoulder.

"Um, dad will be here soon. He went to get something to eat. He's bringing you a few dinner rolls." Mowgli told me.

"Sounds good." I agreed.

**(The next day)**

I rubbed my eyes in exhaustion. The data pads were basic reading. It's just the writing part I hate. Six data pads had been delivered by Mowgli. Three were blank and the other three had the encryptions. It's not that I hated the work…I hated the typing. Thank goodness my father wasn't here. I was literally pressing about three keys a minute. It would have driven him insane.

"So the next two coordinates are in Montana and Switzerland." I sighed. My eyes drooped at the computer screen.

Closing out the data pads I laid back down on the bed.

'_Only two more days of this then I'm h_ome _free!' _I thought.

It wasn't too awful long before I spaced out and fell into a light snooze. Given that it was four in the morning I was thankful that very few cars were out and about. Though this is Jasper…so…makes sense.

**(Sunstreaker's p.o.v)**

I laid on the berth in a deep recharge. My dreams were different than the normal pits of Kaon. I was dreaming about something else entirely.

_Enter Sunstreaker's Dream_

_It was dark but strangely warm and loving at the same time. I didn't feel entirely alone. I was only a single spark, but for some reason I felt as if another was with me. I could feel it and sense it. I did not understand. Suddenly there was a tug from the colder corner of the dark space. I writhed. I did not want out. The cold space suddenly opened and bright light flooded in. I shot out in total fear. My mind was in rapture. The other presence was still there. There were these mechs in white and a femme and another mech. The mech was blue and the femme was purple. I did not think that. Someone else was with me. I hovered for a moment before the faces looked scared. The white ones tried to grab me but I blinked into blackness._

_I was in the servos of an amazing being that was larger than life. I felt one side of me pulling away. This felt right so I pulled away too. Immediately I split from the other side of me. Two perfect half circles that were me and someone else hovered there. We soon came back into the room and there was a blinding light. I was on the ground but felt different. Someone was next to me. Someone I needed to protect was here with me. I was picked up along with another bot. He fumbled a bit but the edges of his mouth turned upwards and I did the same. We reached out and caught each other in an embrace._

"_I wonder who that is?" sounded a voice._

"_Who said that?" I replied._

"_Who's there?" said the voice again._

"_Um what's your name?" I asked._

"_I'm…Sideswipe." It said._

"_I…I am Sunstreaker." I said finding the name in my head._

"_Where are you?" Sideswipe asked._

"_I'm in a room with a mech in white. There's another little bot like me in the other arm." I said thinking hard to find the words._

"_I'm the same way!" Sideswipe exclaimed._

"_Sideswipe wiggle your arm." I demanded._

"_Only if you do." He replied._

"_Fine." I agreed._

_At the same time I wiggled my right arm as did the bot in front of me. I widened my eyes. I hugged the bot again. _

"_If you promise to love me I promise to love you too." Sideswipe said._

"_I promise, and don't you forget it." I replied._

_Neither one of us noticed the femme and the mech in the background looking disgusted with the two of us._

_Exit Sunstreaker's Dream_

I bolted up out of berth in panic. My cooling fans kicked in as I held my helm. It had been vorns since I had last had a dream like that. I shook my head. Error messages and statistics showed on my internal message board.

**Energon levels: 49 percent**

**Processor reboot: 57 percent**

**Damage: Stiffened joints in right arm and irritation in the left pedes. Suggestion- remove the rocks and see Ratchet you dolt!**

**Wake up sequence: 86.9 percent**

I growled at the third message, I was going to slag Sideswipe for messing with my statistics reports. With a sigh I headed to the wash racks. Stripping off my armor I turned on the solvent and rinsed off. The knots in my muscle cables loosened a bit as the hot water flowed. There was a small ping in my processor. But it wasn't a comm. Link. This was Sideswipe trying to contact me over the bond again.

***Can't you just contact me over a Comm. Link?* ~Sunstreaker**

***Sorry bro, but bonds can't be hacked.* ~Sideswipe**

***True, so what's so important that you have to disturb me?***

***Other than saying good morning, two new femmes arrived yesterday after we got back. You missed them since you went straight into recharge.***

***Why is that so important?***

***Lilyburst is one of them. The other is Rapturerun.***

***Okay…see you soon***

My spark had nearly ripped out of its chamber when he mentioned Lilyburst. That was a log story. A long twisted love story.

I needed someone to yell at.

I decided on my victim, so I made my way to the brig.

**Finish**

**This was more of a watering down after climactic events type of thing. This was more of a chapter for setting up bigger events *hint*hint*. **

**Sorry for the long update. It's been a hectic time at school. I barely get time to write anymore!**

**Well Ja Ne later I suppose,**

**Songbird O.o**


	7. A Swimming Processor

**Metal on the Mind 7**

**So the last chapter was pretty short. I hope this one turns out to be longer! **

**This chapter has a bit of history on Lilyburst and Rapturerun. Lilyburst and Rapturerun are my oc's. I'm probably just going to mention what they look like in the actual chapter. Sorry if anyone seems too OCC. **

**I don't own transformers, sadly, or Elita-1 wouldn't be with Optimus. For some reason I've just come to hate you.**

**I do, however, own Mowgli, Harmonia, and the two newest femmes on team prime. **

**Start**

I headed down the hallway to the brig. I knew it was unlike me to be jumpy or nervous, but you don't _know_ Lilyburst. It was a bit of a longer walk since I felt the need to keep checking for other bots. I finally made my way to the doors. Pushing them open, I trotted to the back few electrical cell blocks. Inside was just the mech I more or less wanted to see.

"Get up con, its morning." I rattled the bars.

The con looked up and stared for a moment.

"What the hell do you want Sunstreaker?" he snarled.

"Now Wildrider, is that any way to treat a visitor." I snarled right back venomously.

"If that visitor is you, I have no reason not to." He griped.

I snorted at the pitiful mech. He was part of a transformation team. I think he formed Menasor. Either way it didn't matter. He was reckless and as crazy as they come. He was going insane from the quiet in the brig. I found it funny that a con's one true fear is silence. But as my luck proved, the con was the only one I could yell at so I took what I could get.

"Enjoying brig time?" I asked casually and leaned against the wall.

"Where…in the pit did that come from?" Wildrider gawked.

"Out of my aft; answer the question." I snapped.

"No, I am not enjoying being squirreled away in the Autobot's basement." He said blankly.

"I can imagine." I hummed.

Wildrider just stared at me with no small amount of disbelief. His optics shone brightly with confusion. He opened and closed his mouth a few time before he just sat and stared at me.

"What are you staring at me for?" I asked stiffly.

"Autobot, usually I wouldn't give a damn about you, heck, I'd kill you if I could. But you're starting to worry even me. Are you okay? Didja hit your head…was it Ratchet?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Actually I'm trying to avoid someone…" I grumbled and slid down to sit on the brig floor.

"Just out of curiosity, whom?" he asked.

"Lilyburst, my old ex."

Wildrider shuddered and nodded with an odd understanding. With a small gleam in his eyes he patted the floor, seeming glad he was safe inside the coldness of the cell.

"I see, and I don't blame you. I would tell you to suck it up, but seeing as it's Lilyburst, and most likely Rapturerun, hide as long as you need to." He said.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Sure do; she dated the leader of my combination team, Motormaster. I know how scary he is in person, and he was scared…it was beyond comprehension." Wildrider shuddered.

"How come?"  
"We're all terrified of Motormaster. But for Motormaster to be scared of someone else, we thought he'd met Unicron in bot form or something." He mumbled the last part.

"Actually it wouldn't be that far off the mark…but, was it really that bad?" I tilted my head in hope.

"Motormaster was…had been with Lilyburst for a while before I began to understand why he feared her." He began.

"Wait, why are you telling me?" I grouched at Wildrider.

"Frankly, when it comes to Lilyburst, I think all mechs can say they share an opinion. We can all get along if it's about…her." He explained.

"True, not one mech **can't** be afraid of her. I met her in the Gladiatorial rings." I mused to myself.

"Motormaster would agree."

"What'd she do to him?"

"Lilyburst and Motormaster were sparring and Lilyburst was "creaming him" as the humans put it. She actually pinned hum down before-" I cut off Wildrider.

"Lilyburst 'switched', didn't she." I guessed.

Wildrider nodded grimly and fiddled his thumbs awkwardly.

I can honestly say she'd win if there were a contest for…Scariest Programming Glitch." Wildrider shuddered once more.

"What happened to Motormaster?" I asked, silently agreeing with my enemy.

"Her optics glowed gold and she paused before she glitched and it activated her "Special Transformation"." He shook his head.

"The one where her mods warp," I guessed, "the claws, her mouth and her back struts."

"That's the one. I thought I'd seen it all. Cons can't be squeamish. But…every con has agreed that they never needed to know what that looked like." Wildrider mused, seemingly finished with our conversation.

I sat back against the wall, finished with the conversation as well. I was never the social type of mech. My mechs and femme creators had been seekers, hence the reason my brother and I had such an easy time in the air. But neither one of us really knew much about each other until we escaped from our castes to the pits of Kaon. See, I was put in the artist's caste where I grew up alone and in quiet with nobody else for a long time. In the legends of Cybertronian twins, I would have been the dark one who didn't want to live. I always wondered if I'd be different if I'd been in my brother's place as a bartender and the wayward castes. My brother never really had a caste so they stuck him wherever he was needed. He never stayed in the same caste for too long.

I was losing myself and it all started with Harmonia. I thought about her often nowadays. She'd changed my life as if it were a story in a book. Was it such a bad thing though?

***Sides…*** I muttered through our bond.

** *Sunny, I'm starting to worry about you.* **Sideswipe replied immediately.

Where in the pit did that come from?

***Why is that?*** I growled through the bond.

***You and I both know that as we got older we used our bond less and less. You've been pretty dependant on it lately. Some emotions have been leaking through.*** Sideswipe admitted to me.

***Yeah, I've been in turmoil lately.*** I clenched my denta.

***Sunny…you just admitted to feelings.*** Sideswipe's voice wavered through the bond.

** *So…?* **

** *Okay bro, not just Lilyburst and Rapturerun came to the base yesterday.* **Sideswipe admitted.

***Okay, then who else?***

** *Smokescreen and Rung came yesterday.***

** *Smokescreen, the new bot came here before us remember?***

** *No OUR Smokescreen.***

** *The gambling one?***

** *Who's also a psychiatrist…* **Sideswipe trailed off in uncomfortable suggestiveness.

***Sideswipe, do you mean to say I need a therapist?***

** *Ya know bro, I really love you…* **Sideswipe rambled with giddy nervousness.

** *Answer the fragging question.***

** *Yes bro, I think you need help.***

** *Sideswipe…* **I said slowly.

** *Yes...?***

** *I'm going to slag you.***

** *Ah, good to have you back Sunny.***

**(Later that day)**

I muttered profanities of every kind, earthly and Cybertronian, under my breath. Sideswipe would die once I found him. I knew my head had been out of sorts lately, but it couldn't have been that bad.

Could it?

With a shake of my head I entered the common room where the space bridge was. Ratchet was at the computer fiddling with it. Next to Ratchet, on the catwalk, was Raf. The small human, the youngest of team prime, was a computer and tech genius. Besides having Bumblebee as guardian and best friend, the boy had bonded with Ratchet. It seemed that things were really changing. Even the young girl from Japan, I think her name is Miko, was made an honorary Wrecker by Wheeljack.

I thought back. The humans influenced their guardians just as much as their guardians did for them. Was it natural to have some doubts about a charge? I thought about it. Maybe this was good. Harmonia had made me realize how much some people hated me and how I came off as, but that was my personality. I was naturally an anti-social mech who came to see the things other mechs did as silly.

I sighed.

So, what did she want exactly?

**(Harmonia's p.o.v)**

I tried to relax as my father drove my sister and I home. The data pads were shoved somewhat carelessly in my backpack that rested on the floor mats. My father had been very tense when he retrieved me from the hospital.

The drive home was silent and incredibly tense. When we pulled onto our driveway my dad cleared his throat for silence and to signal he needed to speak. It's not like he needed to though.

"Harmonia, I want to speak with you when we get home. Mowgli, you're not to eavesdrop. Am I understood?" he announced.

"Yes dad." My sister and I chorused.

I couldn't help but think that he sounded like he'd rehearsed that line.

We finally pulled into the driveway and parked. Mowgli, actually not wanting to listen in for once, darted cautiously into the backyard to 'busy herself'. My dad and I walked into the house and he sat down at the dining room table and pointed to the seat on the right side. I gulped and sat down.

"Harmonia, I'm worried about you." My dad said.

"W-why?" I asked.

"Well, for one, you've almost broke curfew every night for about two weeks. For two you're never around home anymore. Finally for three, you always seem to come home with a new injury." My dad's voice got louder as he went on.

"I've been busy…" I tried to say.

"Busy?! You've been busy! Harmonia, imagine my surprise when I receive a phone call from work saying that my daughter was nearly killed. What am I supposed to do about that? Nobody can seem to give me a reason to why you were like that in the first place! Explain it to me Harmonia. I'd love to hear the explanation." My father intertwined his fingers and waited for an explanation.

"You'd never believe me if I told you." I said.

"Try me." my dad challenged.

"An alien attacked me." I said angrily, what in the world could he know. He was being smug like he'd be able to understand. It pushed me the wrong way.

"That's all I needed to hear." My father leaned back in his seat and relaxed.

I stared at my dad in shock as he just leaned back in his seat. Okay, what was going on? I just kinda stared at him. I say an alien attacked me and he just says 'That's all I needed to hear'…had my dad lost his mind. He could at least say something or like move. I looked at him as I slipped from my thoughts and found him lighting one of those special cigarettes that were made of water and air.

He'd been trying to quit for a few months now. At least our house didn't smell like tobacco anymore.

"Um, dad…are you feeling alright?" I asked shakily.

"I feel fine Harmonia. Why do you ask?" he replied.

"I just admitted I'd been attacked by an alien and you're acting all casual like it happens all the time." I cried.

"You think I didn't know about them?" my dad asked me.

I stopped from speaking as my next rant caught in my throat. I wasn't expecting that.

No, I wasn't just 'not expecting it', I was floored.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Mona, I work for Genesis. Genesis is a science division of the government. I've been on the Cybertronian case for about a year now. They won't share their biology with us but they will share their metal properties and some storing advancements." My dad explained.

"Storing advancements?" I asked.

"You know the Sim-card in your phone and the gigabytes of storage in your laptop? Those are storing advancements that came from them." My dad shrugged.

"So you know about the Cybertronians?" I gawked.

"Yes, I will admit I didn't believe and thought the government was doing another cover-up from us, until one visited. His name was Wheeljack and he was the one who was supposed to help us with the studies." He went on to tell me.

"You're not a scientist though; you work at the mall, as the manager." I declared and leapt to my feet.

"You really think so?" my dad asked me.

"Yes, yes I do." I announced with confidence.

"Well, let me explain it to you." My dad smiled with a smug knowing smile.

I gulped and reseated myself. I had a really foreboding feeling.

**(Two days later) (Sunstreaker's P.O.V)**

I grumbled to myself as I sifted through the storage room. There had to be something for me to draw on…or with for that matter.

The sense of unease and turmoil was still present, yet it seemed to be at the back of my processor. I'd been avoiding my brother for a few days after he'd mentioned the Smokescreen we'd known since the first days as Autobots and even a while before.

Smokescreen was always wary around my brother and I. He'd made the mistake of putting us in the same counseling session a couple of times. He'd been dragged into the fights…literally, we weren't allowed out of the brig until Ratchet could find two replacement arms and a new codpiece.

That was a long time ago though and we'd patched things up with him over time. He wasn't any less wary of us though.

My mind was set on a new task though. I needed an outlet for the moment which meant I needed drawing stuff, paints and a canvas if possible.

"What are you doing here Sunstreaker?" a voice came from behind me.

On instinct I whirled around, fangs gleaming and cannons flaring readily for battle, and attacked in the direction of the voice. I faltered and tried to avoid hitting the bot once I saw him.

It was Optimus.

The boss bot smiled and swiftly grabbed my arm as I was in mid flight, yanked me by my arm, lifted me into the air, and brought me down hard on the ground on my face.

"Calm yourself and deactivate you programming Sunstreaker." Optimus ordered.

"My apologies," I snarled, "don't sneak up on a Kaonian and it won't happen." I bit out as I tried to deactivate my programming.

Kaonian programming sucked sometimes. We immediately attacked those who were stupid enough to sneak up on us, even if it wasn't always the intention.

"Sunstreaker, walk with me." Optimus said.

"Like I have a choice." I muttered.

After receiving a cuff upside the head for disrespect I fell into an uncomfortable step next to Optimus. The Prime remained silent for a while before clearing his throat quietly for my attention.

"I've noticed you've still been out of sorts lately." Optimus murmured thoughtfully.

"So have you." I replied, keeping up with comments.

"I have not." Optimus denied.

"You have too." I said.

"Never mind that," Optimus said harshly with a hint of annoyance, "I have another matter to discuss."

I said nothing and waited for him to go on. Optimus took a steady breath.

"I believe you should take up on your twin's suggestion, seeking counseling with Smokescreen isn't a bad idea." Optimus said quietly.

I groaned. "I don't need counseling." I growled.

"Maybe you don't but I understand that Smokescreen is one of the few bots you will talk freely with." Optimus said in a commanding tone.

"That list is short for a reason." I muttered.

"Look, Sunstreaker, I've scheduled an appointment with you and Smokescreen in an hour and you with stay there until you have less stress weighing down your processor. Don't say a word and I will resort to force if you try to skip." Optimus gave up the nice act and got to the point.

"Whatever, I'll go to the stupid session then! You bots can't just leave me alone." I snarled.

"You're just lucky that Harmonia made you realize your predicament and not one of us. You might be worse off if that was the case." Optimus growled.

Sunstreaker turned away. He hated the thought of counseling with Smokescreen but what choice did he have?

"Optimus, you need a break," I said at last, "You're starting to worry the other bots with your attitude."

"Excuse me?" Optimus double took.

"You're acting anxious and flighty lately and the others are starting to worry. Get some recharge and a cube of energon before I call in Ratchet." I said to end the conversation and walked away.

**(One Hour Later)**

I stood outside Smokescreen's "office". It really wasn't an office at all, it was his berth room. We were running out of room in the base. We'd need a new one if this kept up. I kinda stood there for a moment before knocking.

I felt really stupid.

The door slid to the side, revealing Smokescreen, the one Sideswipe and I knew. He smiled thoughtfully at me before standing to the side to let me in. I reluctantly did so and took in his appearance.

He looked exactly like the littler Smokescreen.

"Why do you look exactly like the kid with your name?" I asked.

"Not sure, I hate it as well." Smokescreen shrugged.

"Get a different alt mode." I said with a dreary sigh.

"I'll consider it." Smokescreen nodded.

Smokescreen passed by and sat on his berth and looked at me.

"So how do you want to go about this?" he asked.

"What…? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. You're a bit different to work with is all." Smokescreen explained.

"Oh, how so." I snarled.

"Sunstreaker you never just talk about anything, you sit there and stare at me like you want to kill me. Most patients pour out their problems. You don't do that…at all. This time, I'd like to keep my door wings the way they are, so I'm asking you what you want to do." Smokescreen told me.

Finally I snapped, Optimus said I had as long as it took. I leaned back against the wall and sat down. I rubbed the side of my helm in mental exhaustion. I had too much to think about. It took me a minute to think of my reply but finally I answered.

"I need to ask a few questions first." I told him.

"Then let's begin." Smokescreen sighed.

**Finish**

**Sorry, so, so sorry! I apologize for an extremely long wait. I'm terrible at updating aren't I?**

**So next time, Sunny's session with Smokescreen, the older one, and Harmonia's dad's explanation takes place.**

**Also we get a taste of Lilyburst and Rapturerun.**

**But it doesn't end there.**

**I'm not saying anything else…besides please review! I'll be sure to PM and get back to any questions!**

**Ja ne for now,**

**Songbird O.o**


	8. Counceling & Lies & Fire

**Metal on the Mind 8**

**So I've posted a new chapter and started a new one in the same day. I'm proud of myself. I really envy those who can do weekly updates. I envy you, really I do. My apologies for the seventh chapter took a while to update.**

**I will cower behind Sunstreaker.**

**Sunny: No you won't**

**Me: Whatever. Sunny, the disclaimer.**

**Sunny: Author does not own transformers.**

**Me: If I did, a few new characters would show up on team prime. They need help.**

**~o~**

I stared at the wall as I thought of what to ask. Just what was swimming through my processor? Only Harmonia could answer a few of those questions that I immediately thought of but…

"Smokescreen, what do I come off as to you?" I asked.

"Pardon me?" he asked, clearly not expecting that.

"What do you think I am?" I asked.

"You want my opinion, on what I think of you?" he clarified.

"Yes, that's what I said." I growled.

"…a demon from the pit," he paused to see my optics trained on him, "as well as different." He finished.

"Care to tell me why?" I asked.

"Are…are you going to rip off my door wings?" he stammered.

"I promise not to if you answer the question." I snarled.

"I think of you as a demon because you hurt almost everybody around you. I see you as a demon from the pit because of how you fight and radiate hatred. I really can't explain it any better than that." Smokescreen said warily.

"Smokescreen, do you think everybody hates me?" I asked moving away from the old subject.

"I don't think everyone does." Smokescreen told me.

I thought. Harmonia's words hung in my head. Was I insensitive to others, did I really hurt everyone around me? Did everyone hate me? Did I really do things that made others hate me so much? I thought a little deeper. What exactly was I doing that made everyone hate me? At once I realized what I was doing. I paused and huffed through my intakes.

I was such a weakling. Why was Harmonia changing me so quickly? Why is it that I suddenly cared for others and their opinion?

In the back of my processor that nagging little voice mocked me.

'_You'd rather relish respect that disgust. You'd rather have someone to at least talk to besides your brother.'_

Partly true, talking to the same person everyday was pathetic. Maybe this was more about me coming away from the legends and defying them.

Just maybe, this was more about everybody, myself included, working together than having two better warriors.

I'd have to ask Harmonia about her intentions. She and I had a lot to talk about. She caused my turmoil. She'd at least relieve it, at the very least help me put it into words without sounding like First Aid who'd worry over a dented toaster the same way he would a bot that was missing his arms and legs.

"Sunstreaker, if you want my honest opinion, it's your attitude and imposing demeanor."

"Care to elaborate?"

"You need to stop portraying yourself as if you're Primus. Try to lower yourself." Smokescreen advised.

"I still don't get it…" I face palmed with a groan.

"Sunstreaker it's a matter of being humble. You like to believe you are better than everyone else from what I see. You're not better than everyone. True, you can fight better than most. But there are always other areas where other bots are better than you. If you would compliment instead of laugh at others or simply help another on the battlefield then you could take some of that hate away." Smokescreen urged.

"We're trying to steer me towards a more…humble demeanor, not turn me into Red Alert and First Aid's sparkling." I snorted.

"What?"

"Red Alert and First Aid's sparkling? It means being an over caring and paranoid idiot who cries over a dented wrench." I elaborated with a faint smirk.

First Aid and Red Alert had heard that quite a few vorns into the past…they hadn't appreciated it or the fact that everybot used the sentence at some point or another.

Smokescreen rubbed his helm and faceplates.

"This is going to take a while." Smokescreen sighed.

"As well as a few thousand sessions." I muttered.

I checked my internal clock. What the frag?! How had I not noticed?!

It was _3:30 am on a Monday_! I had practice at the shooting range at two in the afternoon!

And Ironhide was going to be there…I groaned…could this day get any worse?

"Oh, Sunstreaker, Prowl arrived the other day."

…Scrap.

**(With Harmonia at school seven hours later)**

I shivered in my seat. My history class was always cold. The room's temperature was controlled by the next room over since the two rooms shared a thermostat. The teacher in that classroom unfortunately liked it cold. Thankfully this class was nearly over, unfortunately, this was only third period. The class was acting terrible since our teacher was gone and we had a substitute.

So I resorted to seating myself in the back and drawing up a list for Jack and I's art project. Screw the big bad robots, it would get done, I'd make sure of it. I began to go over ideas for the art project.

"So let's see, we agreed to get our best pictures and show them to each other yesterday." I mumbled.

I trailed off and began to think. We pretty much had to see each other's pictures first before we could come up with something. The best I could do was come up with some scenes for my picture. Reaching for my bag, I unzipped it and dug through the mess for my folder. Finally I found it and retrieved my picture. It was of a small girl sitting on her porch overlooking the sunset. You couldn't see the girl's face. I gave up immediately after seeing the drawing. I'd just have to wait until it was next period.

**~o~**

"Jack!" I called.

"Oh hey…" Jack murmured.

I looked at the boy. History had finally ended and we had the whole hour and five minutes of art class to work on our project. Why was he so downtrodden?

"Okay, so anyway, I brought my picture today. What about you?" I asked promptly.

"Oh, right. It's right here." Jack mumbled and pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. Handing it to me, I gawked.

"Oh wow, Jack…It's beautiful…" I whispered.

It truly was. The picture was a watercolor pencil type. It was of the desert out where the Autobot base was. The painting perfectly captured the moment of the sunset casting shadows from the mesas and dipping just into the horizon. The colors were brilliantly drawn and perfectly captured.

"Jack, you're an amazing artist." I choked out.

"Not really…" he muttered.

"Compared to this," I slapped down my drawing which seemed ragtag in comparison, "you're amazing at art. Why do you belittle your abilities?" I inquired with slit eyes.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood right now." He snapped.

I looked at him and covered my mouth in shock. Jack looked terrible. If you just glance it wasn't so obvious but if you really looked it would shock you.

The teen had dark circles under his eyes and his raven colored hair was even more tousled than usual. He had a few bruises he's crudely hidden with his jacket and his clothes were ruffled. He looked half asleep as well and certainly exhausted.

"Jack, what's going on." I asked sternly.

"My dad is back. I don't know what's with my aunt…" he trailed off.

"You're aunt, how does she fit into this?" I asked in confusion.

"My mother is across the ocean right now, she'll be back in about three days. She wanted my aunt to check up on me from time to time. My mother meant check on me but she took it as she should move in while my mother's gone. My dad came back during that time and my aunt thinks my mom and him are destined to be together so she's "letting" him stay until mom comes back." He explained.

"Whoa, whoa hold up. I saw you're mother after school that one time…" I said immediately.

"Alright, what really happened is that my mom was telling me about my aunt staying with me. She left later that day and my dad came the very next day. I knew my dad was coming but my mom didn't…I lied to Arcee and everyone I know." Jack turned away.

"Jack, tell me what happened." I said.

Jack looked at me for a moment before nodding with a harsh sigh. He proceeded to tell me that his mother told him she was leaving for a month and kept him after class to tell him his aunt found it necessary to stay with him. She hadn't known that two nights prior Jack had answered the phone for his mother and it had been his dad calling to tell June that he was returning. Jack lied and said the call was just a phone salesman.

He hadn't told his mother the truth because he'd rather endure the pain so his mother could get her education without any worries than make her give up her dreams because of his dad. He'd lied to me by telling me his mom already knew and he'd been at the house for days by then when in all actuality that wasn't the case. Jack's dad was verbally abusing him. The physical abuse was minor. I was enraged by the sheer sadness and anger that radiated from the situation. Jack was sacrificing his own well being for his mother.

"Why isn't your aunt seeing any of this?" I growled out.

"She's always been passionate about my mother being with my father and thinks she made a mistake with the divorce. She's also never really liked me." he muttered with a humorless smile.

I patted the raven haired boy soothingly. "That's just…just, there's no word to describe it! And I thought my dad was bad." I muttered.

"What's your story?" Jack asked curiously.

"We'll go over that later. You feel any better?" I asked.

"A little bit." He nodded. "Thanks Harmonia."

"It's no trouble. Now if you're alright, we really need to work on this project." I chuckled.

**(Sunstreaker's p.o.v)(11:45 am)**

I felt a bit more sorted after leaving Smokescreen's berth room. He'd helped a little. We'd disagreed on a lot of things though. He really wanted to do drastic things such as compliments as soon as possible.

…No, just…no.

We finally settled on a chart. As pathetic as it sounded it was the best we could come up with. The reason for the turmoil Harmonia brought up was partly the alone thing. I hated being in crowds but I didn't feel like I needed desertion. Maybe this was taking way too much of my time. A good sparring match or walk could clear my processor.

Or, I had a better idea.

Heading for the storage room again, I vowed to find something to paint with. Sparring could wait, painting could not. Finally, I reached the storage compartment and keyed in the code. Walking through the door I felt my energon freeze.

Lilyburst and Rapturerun stood not four earth yards away.

"Sunstreaker!" Lilyburst smiled in a fake sort of way.

"Hello…" I muttered through clenched denta plates.

"Oh, so what brings you to the storage rooms?" Rapturerun inquired.

"I was looking for something to paint with." I snarled.

"You mean like this?" Lilyburst held up Cybertronian sized paints and gestured to some canvas, "Yeah, Harmonia and Miko piled there hush money together to get this for you." The pink and white femme smirked.

'Note to self, get to know the two human femmes, might even get Ole' Smokey off my bumper.' I thought idly.

"Well, then I suppose I'll be on my way then." I bit out sarcastically as I walked in the direction of the needed supplies.

"Not quite." Lilyburst stepped in my way with Rapturerun.

I took a step back, not wanting to trigger Lilyburst's transformation or her sister's evil intentions. I glared daggers at the sisters.

"If you want the art crap, you give me a kiss." Lilyburst smirked devilishly.

"Not on your spark." I roared.

"Go to the pit!" Lilyburst cried in a shrilly scream. She began to transform.

"Alright, alright, I'll kiss you." I complied.

I suppose I didn't mention she beat us in the gladiatorial rings, did I?

"Oh, goody!" she smiled, knowing she'd won.

I groaned inwardly and leaned over to kiss her cheek, revolting as it was I was actually desperate for an outlet. At the last moment Lilyburst whipped her helm around and captured my lip plates in a kiss. As I pulled away spluttering and spitting the duo of sisters flaunted away quickly, laughing all the while. I really, really wanted to bolt after them and share a piece my mind but calmed down my gladiator programming and collected my art supplies. After subspacing the items I made a beeline for my quarters I shared with Sideswipe.

My twin would be wise to disappear for a while.

**~o~**

I made it to the door of my quarters glad to make it there without a bot stopping me.

"Sunstreaker, hold on a moment!" a voice shouted.

"Damn, spoke to soon." I mumbled so whoever had called wouldn't hear. I turned to find Bluestreak.

"Um, hey, I wanted to know if you were okay?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I asked.

"Oh, no reason, you just seemed really swamped ever since Harmonia got here. Yeah I know how that feels…anyway I wanted to make sure you were feeling okay." Bluestreak rambled.

"I'm feeling a little bit better…are…Bluestreak, are you alright?" I asked noticing the scuffs on his armor.

"I'm…fine I guess…" he replied.

I'm not sure if many people knew about my relationship with Bluestreak, as a father figure to you assumers, and how close it was. Both my brother and I had found him on a reconnaissance mission to Praxus. The poor kid was a youngling who was scared out of his mind.

_Flashback_

_***Sunny, have you found anything?***__Sideswipe asked over the bond._

_***Not yet Sides, and don't call me Sunny.***__ I growled back over our twin bond._

_** *I almost feel like a con, we took part in destroying this place.***__ Sideswipe commented._

_***Get over it Sides, it's gone and it won't come back by crying about It**__.* I masked my own uncomfortable feelings. _

_***Yeah, but it's still sad.***_

_***As much as I hate to admit it, you've got a small point there. But this is war Sideswipe, things get destroyed and bots die.***__ I said harshly._

_** *…***_

_** *…Sides?***_

_** *Sunny meet up with me at these coordinates…now***_

_I shrugged and closed the bond as I transformed and went at top speed to get to Sideswipe. When I got there I didn't expect to see Sideswipe with basically a sparkling. I knew Sideswipe didn't know I had carrier coding so he was surprised when I stalked right over. _

_ "NO, Please, LET ME GO. YOU'LL KILL ME LIKE THEY DID!" the sparkling cried in fright._

_ "Hey, c'mon calm down please!" Sideswipe jumped, startled by the sparkling._

_ "Give him to me," I snatched away the sparkling, "don't tell anyone." I hissed to Sideswipe._

"_Please come here_

_Sit by my side_

_As we look up to the stars_

_We can see it up in the sky_

_Can you see it?_

_Home Cybertron_

_Among our moons and stars_

_It lies in quiet wait_

_Lie in my arms_

_So safe and sound_

_Listen to my calming lullaby"_

_I looked down at the sparkling. He reached up and nuzzled under my chin. He was crying._

_ "You're nice, my femme creator sings to me too." He whimpered._

_ "What's your designation little one." I asked ignoring being compared to a femme._

_ "My designation is Bluestreak." He yawned._

_ "My designation is Sunstreaker," I then pointed to my brother, "and this is Sideswipe. He's my twin." _

_ "Okay." He nodded off and slowly fell into recharge. I looked to Sideswipe._

_ "If you tell anybot that I sang a lullaby, I will rip out your voice box." I threatened quietly._

_ "I understand…" he trailed off._

_ "What are you thinking?" I asked._

_ "Let's stay with him, here, for tonight." Sideswipe suggested._

_ "…One night…" I muttered._

_With that we fell asleep with Bluestreak comfortably sandwiched between us. Our arms protectively wrapped around him. _

_End Flashback _

I snapped from the memory by Bluestreak calling my name.

"Are you alright Sunny?" Bluestreak asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I must've zoned out. Had a flashback." I replied with a small signature scowl.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm used to people not liking me. They think I'm annoying. I'll just go." He was about to run off until I caught his arm. I pulled him into an awkward embrace.

"You're not annoying Bluestreak. I like you." I held him without the scowl.

Bluestreak, shock at the moment, took advantage of the situation and buried his face into my chassis.

"Thanks Sunstreaker." He mumbled.

"You're welcome." I nodded with an unreadable expression.

Bluestreak and I eventually separated and he walked down the hall with a small smile and bounce in his step present. I just hugged someone…

**(Later that day)**

I hadn't actually gotten anything painted yet by the time 2 o'clock rolled around. So I decided to go to the shooting range like I said I would. The walk down the hall was louder than normal. Arcee, Bumblebee and Blurr were all talking and watched as I passed. I nodded to them, smirking as their mouths dropped open.

The talk was making me uncomfortable despite the action.

***Sides, what's with all the talk lately?*** I asked over the bond.

***You're what everybody's talking about!*** Sideswipe replied loudly.

***Why?*** I asked.

** *Haven't you noticed, others are taking notice of your new attitude.***

** *New attitude?***

** *You're less…violent than normal…and Ratchet's been on edge since you haven't been in his Med Bay in over a week. That's the smaller stuff, but the big one that everybody's talking about is the rumor that waxing lately.***

** *…So?***

** *Sunny, you have never gone more than a few days without waxing.*** Sideswipe murmured.

** *Fine, if anyone asks you, tell them I've had a lot on my processor.*** I replied.

** *Sunstreaker…***

** *Yeah?***

***You've changed.***

***Yeah…I know…***

***It almost reminds me of when we were kids.***

***It does?***

***Yeah, it kinda does.***

***How?***

***I don't exactly know. It just does.*** with that, he cut the bond.

I had a while, not much more to do at the shooting range, than shoot.

**(Sideswipe's p.o.v)**

"Sunny's changed." I said to nobody in particular.

I thought about him as I lied back on my berth. When were kids Sunstreaker was nice but still strong and prideful. He was starting to become a bit like that.

That one time he hadn't yelled at Blurr.

Once, when he came out of counseling, he complied with Lilyburst.

He'd been controlling his programming better.

He'd hugged Bluestreak.

He'd been humble…slightly…it was barely there.

Sunstreaker had been defensive about being rude.

He was so much quieter yet still with pride.

It all reminded of Sunstreaker before the war. Then, Sunstreaker still bitched at you over scuffing his paint and pummeled you for pissing him off or hurting me, but he rarely belittled others. He did it now because of what happened in the pits. But he seemed to slowly be reverting from those habits.

Yes, habits. Belittling people was not a personality trait but a habit from older gladiators.

The vanity was also a habit. Old younger Sunstreaker would roll in the dirt to fight.

Sideswipe smiled. He'd have to thank that human later for bringing the darkness from his brother.

**(Sunstreaker's p.o.v)**

One by one I obliterated the targets that hung a fair good few feet away. I had flawless aim with most of my guns but one gun I was still a little rusty with. I decided to use that one for practice. Not like I really had a choice in the matter.

Ironhide would've been all over my case if I didn't.

I absolutely hated the gun sometimes, in the heat of a battle the thing was a fragger to load. In a few minutes I could leave. Even though my anger at Lilyburst had since melted after I entered the shooting range, I was getting into the rhythm of things. I small thump brought me from it however.

I turned to spot Jazz sitting on a crate, fiddling with his gun. The mech was almost a minibot he was so small. I went back to shooting until I heard a faint yet sickeningly familiar hiss.

"C'mon, now, wha in da world is wrong wit cha?" Jazz grumbled at his gun.

"Jazz, you should put the gun down." I warned.

"Not until I fix it!" he snapped, dropping his accent.

I turned away and was about to continue shooting until the sound became louder. "Jazz!" I shouted as I turned.

The metal on the gun was overheated, turning the metal to a glowing red color. Screw the rules, Jazz could be the next Prime for all I cared. I ripped the gun from Jazz and threw it to the far corner of the shooting range. Ignoring the sounds of protest, I hunched over the much smaller bot as the inevitable happened.

Jazz's gun exploded.

I nearly tightened my grip on him too tight. The minibot…err…almost minibot grunted. The amount of heat from the explosion actually fragging hurt. The heat eventually died from the energon handgun and I released Jazz from my grip. The smaller silver Porsche looked at me in shock.

"Are you alright Jazz?" I asked.

"Uh, y-yeah; you saved my life." He mumbled.

"You're welcome." I mumbled.

Someone cleared there throat and I looked up to find Prowl and Blurr staring at us with shocked expressions.

"Sunstreaker…Jazz, p-please repot to…to the med bay…" Prowl stumbled over his words as his left optic twitched.

A small part of me told me to make him glitch.

I listened to it.

"Yes sir, Prowl." I said respectfully as I passed.

He glitched…hard…Victory.

Then the weight of what I had just done dawned on me. I'd just saved the life of Optimus Prime's SiC.

**~o~**

**I absolutely love this! I got two reviews!**

**Taboo22: I glad you think so, thanks for reading! :)**

**Porter-Fuzz1218: Thanks for reviewing, I'll make sure to keep it interesting. I'm glad you think it's interesting. XD**

**Thanks for all the views and ****Re****views. Thanks for watching. Sorry for the slow buildup. Action will start up soon.**

**Ja ne later,**

**Songbird O.o**


	9. Words of Comfort then Hate

**Metal on the Mind 9**

**Yayz, happy Easter! I got three reviewers! Sqee, this makes me ****ridiculously happy****. (I'm looking at you and your review ForgotMyName2Day.) I'll answer them now!**

**ForgotMyName2Day: Yeah, Sunny ain't all total angel yet. He still has some devil horns showing. Anyhoo, yeah Prowl glitched and nobody can resist that…except maybe Ratchet…maybe…I have plans for Jazz and the rest of the crew. We all know Bluestreak never stops talking about…well, anything! Thanks for the review!**

**Porter-Fuzz1218: Yeah thanks! Here it is! Enjoy!**

**STARSCREAM RULEZ: Cool! I'm glad to hear…well read, that you found my story! It makes me happy that you like it! I'm also thrilled you like the glitch scene and Sunny's growth of personality! I thought I described it a little too vague. I'll do my best and that is kinda weird…about my pen name! Pretty Cool, no?**

**Tobotua-Snocitpeced, transformers freak22, and STARSCREAM RULEZ, Thanks for the favorites!**

**Adria20, Porter-Fuzz1218, STARSCREAM RULEZ, and Tobotua-Snocitpeced thanks for the Follows!**

**I'm sorry if I missed you or didn't mention you. Now on with the story.**

**~o~**

I sighed as I rode with Sunstreaker from school. It had been hectic as soon as he'd pulled up. There was a wall of students who put their dirty hands all over Sunstreaker. I groaned as I had tried to make my way to the front. Only my loyal friends of all types helped shove those out of the way. I quietly promised them a ride sometime before hopping inside and ending up where I am now.

"Harmonia, can I ask you something?" Sunstreaker asked gruffly.

"Sure, shoot." I replied.

"Bad reply; but after I take care of some things in the base, would you meet me in the training room?" He asked.

"Sure, how come?" I asked.

"Just do it, I need to talk to you." He ground out.

"Alright whatever." I shrugged.

"…did you bring the data pads?" he inquired.

"Yes, but I did one better by printing out the alphabet on one so Optimus doesn't have to use me anymore. But it took me forever." I groaned.

"I don't doubt it. Humans were not meant for Cybertronian writing." Sunstreaker snickered.

"Tell me about it, those symbols were a pain in the a** to write, and I know Japanese." I ranted.

"You know Japanese?" he asked.

"Well…a little bit, not a lot. Miko's taught me a bit." I admitted.

"Does that count?"

"I think it does."

We sat in silence and I had a pretty good hunch that he was amazed that we'd gotten through the conversation without an argument…

"Sunstreaker?"

"Yes?"

"Have you been going to a therapist?"

**(At base, same p.o.v)**

Jack and I sat on the catwalk trying to figure out a story. I mean, Jack's painting was awesome but how were we going to make a story from it? The sunset reminded me of twilight. I thought hard about what that word meant to me…Something about my mother.

"That's it!" I said enthusiastically to Jack.

"What's up?" he asked.

"My mother was never around and still isn't." I told him as I paced. "But every time my mom comes back she does something special for me and my sister. She took me to the peaks near here once. The sunset was beautiful. But the song her mother shared was even better." I said.

"What's this have to do with the project?" he asked with an irritated sigh.

"The story was about the sunset girl!" With that I began to tell him the story.

Once I finished the story we began to write.

**(An hour later)**

I walked through the halls, reading our first draft. The draft only had the first few sentences but it was a start. The draft and my other task were hard to do at the same time though. I was also looking for the training room as Sunstreaker was being difficult and wouldn't show me where it was.

After a while, Ironhide kindly showed me where it was. Sunstreaker was in there viciously attacking a dummy with his fists. The dummy's face was already disfigured. I stifled a giggle at that. However, Sunny's better hearing picked up the sound and he immediately aimed his blaster at me. I yelped and dove behind a human sized punching bag.

"Wha- Harmonia, you're late." He snorted with a derisive glare.

"Well I would've been here earlier if someone would have shown me where this lace was." I glared right back. Then I noticed the human equipment. "You have human sized training equipment?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was Wheeljack's idea. He wanted Miko to train to be a Wrecker." He shrugged.

"I'll be right back." I said as I quickly hurried off to change.

**(Twenty minutes later, Sunny's p.o.v)**

I nearly choked with laughter as Harmonia came back into the training room. She was wearing a green tank top and neon orange volleyball shorts. She was barefoot but she wasn't the dirtiest thing to ever be in here. She glared at me as she pulled up her hair.

"Something wrong Sunshine?" she snarled.

"You look ridiculous! Those colors totally clash." I laughed.

"Shut up, besides how many cars have yellow paintjobs and are still cool these days?" she fired back as me.

My laughter ceased as I glared at her. A few stragglers in the training room quickly left with the exception of Ironhide who lingered long enough to say: "This ought to be fun". I merely snarled at the girl and began to punch the dummy as a new one replaced the one I'd bashed.

Harmonia on the other hand began to kick and punch the bag before frowning and taking it down. She muttered something about to much swing. I watched her, curious as she set up a heavier one. When she kicked it, it still swung but she was able to time every swing and land her hits. I watched in surprise as she swung at it and the bag with her fist and it blasted back.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked.

"Ever heard of kickboxing?" she asked.

"Yes, Miko talks about it sometimes." I answered.

"I take classes on the weekends and sometimes after school. That was some basic warm ups." She told me.

"That was your basic warm up?" I asked.

"You seemed surprised." She noted.

"I didn't think humans were vigorous fighters. I honestly didn't think you could fight at all." I smirked.

"Shut up," she snapped, "I can fight just fine."

"Whatever…" I growled, giving up on conversation.

We stood before parting and going back to beating the slag out of whatever we had. Finally after a while I spoke up.

"I wanted to talk to you actually." I said not pausing my training.

"I figured you would." She replied, not stopping either.

"It's about what you meant. When you talked about me, and how everyone hates me, do you honestly believe that?" I asked.

"Most times yes, but you seemed different lately." She shrugged.

"I wanted to ask what you expected." I revealed softly.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked.

"What do you think I can change? What…more so, how do think I can be different?" I asked.

"Sunstreaker," she paused her training, "I just don't want you to think you're…God or something. It's about…being humble and putting others before your own well being at some point."

"Go on…" I urged.

"I only…expected you to ignore what I said. But if you truly care about it…then I guess the least you could do is…help out those around you." She said at last.

"That's it?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, no I suppose not. Basically you hold yourself so high that you don't care what happens to the others. Hold yourself so that you're at their level. Make it that you help out and that you don't be so derisive. Just be humble…well, humbler." She said.

"I can do that." I resolved.

"You've really been thinking about this haven't you?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah, it's really been weighing on my processor." I answered.

"Why are you so open today?" I asked.

"Sideswipe's standing outside. He's messing with my bond and fragging up my emotions." I smirked.

There was an audible gulp and then heavy and fast paced stomps as the said twin went racing down the hall in fear. I'd get the dolt later. He was taking up the time I needed to talk to Harmonia. I supposed I'd have to thank him sometime however. If he hadn't messed with my processor and forced me to be open and calm, which strained the user's energy, I'd never have gotten where I was with the conversation now.

"So, you've been thinking about it…why?" she asked.

"It really weighed my processor. I suppose nobody's had the guts to say anything before." I sighed as an announcement came over the intercom.

**: EVERYONE PLEASE REPORT TO THE COMMON ROOM! :**

"We'd better go." I sighed and laid down my hand.

Harmonia stepped away. "What?"

"Well, hop up." I said in annoyance.

Cautiously she hopped up onto my palm and stood there. When I raised my hand she latched onto my thumb and held tight. I couldn't actually say it was unpleasant. No wonder Bulkhead always carried Miko around…I subconsciously nudged the back of her head with my finger and murmured that she shouldn't worry, I wouldn't drop her. She still held on as we…I walked to the common room.

When we arrived it was packed, I immediately went to stand next to Sideswipe. He looked edgy, probably still worried about eavesdropping. He was wrong however to be edgy, I'd honestly forgotten.

Prime cleared his throat and gained our attention.

"As you've noticed our base has become rather…small in the event of our new arrivals. The hallways have become crowded, the rec. room is tightly packed, and well, we are running out of berth rooms." He began and received a few grumbled replies of agreement.

"It has been brought to my attention that we need a new base. Not only are we running out of room but the shooting range was destroyed by an overheated gun. Sunstreaker, please come up here." Prime asked.

I gulped and handed Harmonia to Sideswipe who took her without so much as a sound. I uneasily made my way to the front as Optimus waited. I stood next to him submissively. I hated attention like this.

"Sunstreaker deserves some recognition for his actions. He saved Jazz's life when the Shooting Range was destroyed." Optimus revealed.

There was dead silence only for a second or so before the room erupted in noise and argument. People shouted in disbelief and called me out o lies. Optimus shouted for silence but by the time silence was regained I was already gone. I needed to be alone…for a long time.

**(Three Days Later)**

When I finally returned it was merely for energon. When I passed the others in the hall they refused to look at me. Some gave me hateful looks. I bowed my head…was this what Harmonia meant about everybody being against me. I shuddered and my intakes whistled in a low sad shudder. This felt like the pit…when I finally passed someone in the hall I didn't receive a dirty look from I waved…

It turned out to be Prowl. He glitched again ad went down hard spasming. I sighed and picked him up, being mindful of his delicate door wings. I carried him to the Medbay. When I passed Jazz I received an amused smile and he began to walk beside me.

"Are you doing alright?" he asked.

"No, I only came back for energon then I'm leaving again. I made Prowl fritz though so now I have to take him to the Medbay." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"My brother and I always take him to the Medbay when we cause the fritz." I stared at him. "We do it to annoy him, partly; the other half is because we care." I sighed through shuddering intakes.

Jazz froze and distanced himself. I looked away in shame. With that I began to run towards the Medbay and slowed when I arrived. As I entered I set Prowl down on the berth. I received a spark-warming cuff with a wrench. At least this felt normal.

"What did you do?" Ratchet snapped.

"I waved at him and he glitched." I shrugged. Ratchet stared at me.

"Why did you wave at him?" he asked.

"He was the first one not to glare at me as I passed," I growled…then merely slumped in resolve, I was done, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was him until it was too late."

Ratchet was shocked as I slumped against the wall in defeat. I put my hands in my servos and sighed. I sat there as Ratchet worked.

"Why don't you leave?" he asked irritably.

"I want to make sure he's not mad at me." I answered.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Prowl's voice flickered into the room.

I looked up at the berth to see Prowl was awake. I nodded and began to walk away but Prowl caught my arm and dragged me towards his office.

"You and I are going to talk about you and your stature. Why are you acting like this?" he closed the door to his berth room.

"It's a long story Prowl." I said irritably.

"Well, then you are incredibly lucky that I have time," he sat at his desk, "Now, enlighten me."

**~o~**

**I'm sorry for a slow update and such. I hope this satisfies until I can complete a longer chapter! Just what will Sunny say to Prowl? What will be done about the others and Sunstreaker? Where's the new base going to be? And why has Sunny finally broke?**

**All questions will be answered the next chapter.**

**Ja ne later,**

**Songbird O.o**


	10. Exchanges of Words

**Metal on the Mind 10**

**Co-olio's Oreos! This totally rocks! You guys are awesome ya know that! Didn't think I'd get that many reviews but you guys are just…wow!**

**Thank you to my reviewers! I'll be sure to get back to ya!**

**Blackhole134, Princess Serenity Angel, WolfSpiritFlower, and tina135790, thanks for the favorites!**

**I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer. I hated that the last chapter was so short but I guess that's just how it worked out!**

**I appreciate the support! Thanks everyone!**

**/0000000000/00000000000/000000000/000000000/**

I stared uneasily at the stoically cold mech. He wasn't a fan of my twin and me nor did we like him very much. Nervously I shifted from pede to pede.

"What exactly do you want Prowl?" I asked.

"I want to know why you have had an illogical change of heart." Prowl began to pace back and forth in his room while his door-wings hitched upwards, "You stood by me in the Medbay, you saved Prowl from the explosion, you seem unstable, you're obviously in torment about something or things, and now you're nervous?! What is going on?!" the mech shouted.

I took a step back. The SiC usually didn't show emotion. It was creepy when he did. I shuddered my intakes as a sigh of resignation. I'd tell Prowl what happened and such then maybe he'd let me out of his 'office'…the multitude of pictures of him and Jazz were starting to get to me.

"I…I, my charge…someone made me realize some things…I…I thought I'd try something different. Is that so bad?" I asked hesitantly. I really didn't know how to word these things.

"So what you're trying to say is that someone made you see how others view you: as a horrible, vain, prude, egoist. And you don't want to go down that path. You want to be known as something greater than that." Prowl said.

"I guess so…You could put it that way." I murmured.

"Your plan sounds even shallower." Prowl said.

"How is it shallow that I want to be a better person?"

"Sunstreaker, I don't believe you can change overnight." Prowl began his rant.

"And neither do I," I interrupted angrily, "This type of thing takes time. I talked with my charge and I was…err, forced to talk with Smokescreen. I have a longer ways to go than Red Alert and he's the worst of it. Now I don't see the harm in trying, maybe you do, but right now I'm going to try because…" I trailed off.

"Because of what?" Prowl inquired.

I knew what I wanted to say but I was afraid to say it…I, I knew it was unlikely but I knew there was a chance. I wouldn't have been doing this if it weren't for him.

"Sunstreaker, just WHAT are you afraid of?!" Prowl snapped.

"Prowl, you're smart right?" I asked tensely.

"Well, yes I suppose so?" Prowl replied awkwardly, caught off by my question.

"You could tell me the chances of things…correct?"

"Yes Sunstreaker but what does this have to do with-" I cut him off.

"Prowl, I've lost everyone else. What are the chances that I could lose my brother?" I paused as Prowl fell silent. "I've lost everyone; if I lose Sideswipe I have no-one. You don't know how bad that is. My brother and I used to be separated for at least twenty orns at a time in the gladiator rings and I can't do that again. If Sideswipe isn't around I need someone who will be. I can't lose Sideswipe and I can't be alone. I need to try…I just got to."

"Sunstreaker you will not lose your brother, I don't need a battle computer to tell me that." Prowl said, his door wings twitched in agitation.

"What makes you so sure." I snarled as my usual self showed.

"I have watched you grow with your brother since day one." Prowl began with his signature monotone. "I have monitored what you have done since I first received word you nearly came out ahead of the entry tests for becoming Autobots. You have amazed me." he paused. "I've seen you go through the worst of things and still end up crawling back to each other before beating the slag out of each other to say I'm sorry."

I raised an optic ridge in mutual surprise. It wasn't every day you received a compliment or two from Unicron's spy…

No wait, that's Soundwave. Prowl is The Rulebook-Mech from the Pit…

No that's Ultra Magnus…

…Right, Prowl's just…just…what_ was_ Prowl?

I began to tune out Prowl, by habit of course, and ask Sideswipe.

_ *Hey Sides?*_

_ *What is it?*_

_ *What did we used to call Prowl?*_

_ *Unicron's Spy.*_

_ *No, that's Soundwave remember?*_

_ *Right…oh yeah, The Rulebook-Mech from the Pit!*_

_ *That's Ultra Magnus.*_

_ *…Oh, right…hang on, let me comm. Smokescreen.*_

_ *Hurry up, Prowl's almost finished his monotone speech.*_

_ *Alright, Sheesh, I'm going, I'm going.*_

_ *…*_

_ *…*_

_ *…*_

_ *He said it was 'Worshipper of Brig and Numbers'.*_

_ *Sounds a bit off but it'll do.*_

_ *Where are you at anyway?*_

_ *In Prowl's room.*_

I felt confusion then a horrified terror leap across the bond. I yelped out loud when I realized what he meant.

"What's going on Sunstreaker?" Prowl asked.

"Uh, Sideswipe asked where I was and when I told him he took it the wrong way." I replied quickly.

"What way?"

"The _wrong _way Prowl." I added emphasis to wrong. Prowl's optic twitched.

"Please correct him before I strangle him." Prowl said calmly as his optic continued to twitch.

"No need to ask." I assured.

_ *Not that way you perverted slagger!*_

_ *Why are you in there?*_ Sideswipe flowed relief through our twin bond.

_ *Sometimes I just, I just…Ugh.* _I rubbed my olfactory sensor. _*He doesn't have an office so his room is his office.*_

_*…Did you get the pass code?*_ He asked hopefully.

_ *Of course.*_

_ *I love you Sunny.*_ He flowed happiness through the bond.

_*Yeah, yeah, whatever.*_ I smiled.

"Is everything sorted out?" Prowl asked.

"Of course." I nodded.

"Then you may leave Sunstreaker." Prowl turned and began to work on a datapad at his desk.

As I reached the doorway I stood and smirked with my back turned to Prowl. Glancing at his photos the moment was just too sweet to resist. Trying to retain a calm demeanor I spoke up.

"Hey Prowl?" I asked.

"Yes Sunstreaker?" he replied looking up.

"When are you finally going to admit to Jazz that you love him?" I smiled as I waited for the unmistakable sounds of Prowl glitching.

"I was thinking Christmas would be a good day." I heard the smirk in his voice.

With an undignified yelp I fell on the ground in a processor crash. Frag you Prowl, Frag you.

**~o~**

After regaining my wits I had headed to the common room. Once I entered I heard Miko laugh. She called my name and flagged me over. She proceeded to tell me what Harmonia and Sideswipe had done since I had left three days ago.

Apparently they had chewed out everyone, Harmonia the more aggressive of the two. When Arcee and Wheeljack began to scoff, Sideswipe took Wheeljack down and Harmonia managed to get Arcee down on her knees before everyone recovered and restrained them. Harmonia was confined to the brig for the first time and had happily conversed with Wildrider for the time.

It didn't end there. It seemed as though Harmonia had caused Wild' to leak some information about Lilyburst and Rapturerun. With a little help from Sideswipe, who nobody bothered to lock up because Ratchet and Ultra Magnus had disengaged all of the electrical and security measures in the brig, save for a disappointed Wildrider's cell, the con, human, and Autobot managed to cause Rapturerun to have a processor crash and Lilyburst somehow managed to find herself tied up to the flying target dummy on the ceiling covered in crude graffiti in Cybertronian writing so the kids couldn't read it. However Wheeljack had leaked to Miko what it had said and she didn't hesitate to tell me that little fact.

By the time she finished the adventurous escapade I was unceremoniously rolling on the ground with laughter. I said goodbye to the girl as she had skipped detention and would be suspended if she did not return. Bulkhead had warned her that if she was caught with another suspension that Optimus would make her leave the base for a week so the girl went with a groan but complied otherwise.

I was smiling as I left the common room and went to find Sideswipe who offered to let me come with him on a drive. To which I accepted to. W cruised down the roads for a while, nervous for potholes that would damage the low undercarriage.

"Sunny, are you feeling better?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"I'm happy for you; it's not every day that you get to have an epiphany like that." Sideswipe shifted his tread-path.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Hey, we have to merge tonight you know." he reminded me.

"Oh right, I forgot all about that." I muttered.

"C'mon Sunny, this'll help you relax a bit. It always does."

"I suppose so." I revved my engine.

A message appeared on my internal HUD. A message from base saying we were being sent a ground-bridge back to base. We were having another meeting apparently.

"Let's go Sunny." Sideswipe chuckled as the swirling green, teal, and blue portal appeared.

"Don't call me Sunny." I said instinctively as we raced through the bridge.

**~o~**

"Everyone please be silent." Optimus raised his hands for quiet. "We have found an appropriate base of operations." He announced.

Everyone broke into quiet murmurs and hushed whispers of excitement. I was intrigued as well but tried not to attract attention seeing as how the last meeting I attended went.

"Our new base was found by Fowler, for the past few weeks, with the guidance of: Ultra Magnus, Prowl, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Blurr, we were able to accommodate the area." Optimus continued.

"JusT TELl Us WhAT it Is aLReadY." Bumblebee beeped.

"Ah'r new base o' operations iz a mountain base!" Jazz called out.

The base exploded with sound as everyone became a flurry of excitement.

"A mountain base, seriously?!"

"THaT'S AMazINg!"

"It's-actually-even-better-in-person!"

"It's 'bout time we gotta new base."

"Everyone please calm down! Thank you Jazz for that lovely revelation!" Optimus growled. "We begin moving our things through the ground-bridge by the end of the week. If I were you I'd begin packing as soon as possible."

"Meeting adjourned." Prowl announced as everyone dispersed.

I walked alongside Sideswipe who had his servos tucked behind his helm. "Can you believe it Sunny? We'll be living inside an actual mountain." Sideswipe giggled giddily.

"It is pretty cool." I admitted. "Wait, how are we supposed to transport Wildrider?" I mused aloud.

"Das a good question Sunstreaker." Jazz commented as he passed us in the corridor. "Ah'll ask Optimus about it."

"He's always just there." Sideswipe murmured.

"Yes, I realized that." I replied.

"Well, we'd best get started with packing." Sideswipe smiled and stretched his back struts.

"Good idea Sideswipe." I watched him walk on with a wide smile. "Good idea."

**~o~**

Miko giggled as she told everyone the news about the base. Harmonia smiled widely. She knew that mountain and grinned as she glanced at the papers sticking out of the top of her backpack. The title was 'Girl in the Sunset'. So far it went:

'_Girl in the Sunset'_

_My sweet young child_

_You are who graces the earth_

_Living inside the sun_

_With ease of the gods_

_Thou who has no worries of the humans below_

_Sort out your thoughts in the world's afterglow_

_Without a care in the world you watch us from above._

_Grace us with great ease of mind_

**/00000000000000000/000000000000000000000000/00**

**Argh! It's another short chapter and it annoys me to no end. I'm so sorry, I promised another chapter but it's only just above 2,000 words. **

**Ugh, wish me luck and I'll do my best to get back to all of the readers and hopefully reviewers…**

***Hint*Hint***

**: )**

**Well, Ja ne later!**

**Songbird O.o**


	11. Boxes Games and Plants Oh My

**Metal on the Mind 11**

**Hi everybody! I am back with the newest chapter for this story. The chapters have been kinda short as of late huh. Sorry if so and I apologize if the updates are slow. I've got incredibly limited internet which sucks and I really don't have much left right now.**

**So…yeah, moving on.**

**Anyhoo I thank you all and for the continued support *hugs*. This chapter has a lot of references in it so I'll cover the ones I know now.**

**Ahem *rolls out the list* "I do not own: DeviantArt, Slender Man, Slender Mod, Transformers, the Contest, and etc."**

***Rolls the list back up* I am done. Heh, well I'll stop my pointless babbling and start writing!**

**/000000000000000000000000/0000000000000000/**

I grunted as the fourth box was dropped onto the other three. I was packing up the dismantled berths and art supplies. Sideswipe was supposed to pick up whatever littered the floor at the time and take the posters off the wall so they could be packed. But no, Sideswipe was instead laying on the floor in the middle of an empty berth frame playing some random game on a modified data pad from Wheeljack.

As I began to neatly stack and organize the next half of my share of the work in the fifth box I jumped and knocked my pede against the nightstand at the sudden cries from my brother. I glared at him as my pede made a resounding clang that filled the room from hitting the stand. Seconds later he started to not only shriek but curse as well.

"NO, NO GET AWAY! NO, SLAGGIT WHY ARE YOU SO FRAGGING SLOW!" he screeched.

I raised an optic ridge at my twin in a puzzled confusion. What could be so serious that my brother would send unchecked panic and confusion cascading in a steady streamed frenzy through the bond that was open at the moment? …whoa, that was detailed…

I turned back to my box, fully intending to resume packing only for my fragging brother to let another shriek fill the room. I crashed my helm and face into the wall in front of me with a surprised jolt. He let another barrage of words loose accompanied by a flurry of curses.

"SLAGGIT YOU FRAGGER! YOU FRAGGING SKINNY HELLION," he shrieked, "NO, NO SLAG, GET AWAY! PRIMUS THIS CAMERA ISN'T WORTH JACK-SCRAP! AUGH, NOW THE SLAGGINGFRAG OF A FLASHLIGHT!" he quieted before shrieking a final time. "NOOO~ THAT FRAGGER!" he groaned and dropped the data pad. "The eighth note, the slagging eighth note was right there!" he slammed his fist onto the floor.

"What in the pit were you playing?" I gawked at my brother.

"What did it sound like." Sideswipe huffed.

"I don't know; I don't play pointless human video games." I snapped. I was already peeved that sideswipe wouldn't begin his share of the work by now.

"POINTLESS," he cried, "Slender man isn't pointless!"

"What's a slender man?" I asked as I knelt to finish packing the fifth box. Sideswipe leapt to his pedes with a bright gleam in his optics.

"You don't know what Slender Man is?!" I exclaimed.

"I just said that." I sighed.

After Sideswipe's initial shock wore off he proceeded to tell me everything he knew about the game, characters, all of the history, something called creepypasta, and finally some of the cooler fan characters. All the while I mostly tuned him out but paid attention to the things that sounded interesting. After a while I managed to somewhat listen to my brother while finishing my packing and taping up the boxes. Only nine boxes were needed for my share of the work and knowing Sides he'd probably need double.

I was beginning to wax and touch up my paint when Sideswipe was "summoned" to Prowl's office via intercom. Once he was gone I stole a glance at the still unlocked data pad. For a few breems I could resist the temptation. Soon though my resolved dissolved and I grabbed the data pad and chose the app, Slender Mod.

**~o~**

I padded down the hall with the last of the boxes in my arms. I was headed to the main hanger to put them in with the rest of the boxes. Once I reached my destination I grabbed a Cybertronian sized sharpie and wrote in neat Cybertronian writing, "Twin's Property, This End Up," on the side before putting them with the rest of the boxes. As I turned to leave Arcee came in trying to steady four larger boxes at once. Knowing what was going to happen, I calmly walked over and waited. As she walked further, the tip of her pede caught of the tip of the stairs up to the catwalk. Arcee yelped as she tripped forwards. I managed to catch her and one of the boxes as she fell.

"Careful there Arcee." I murmured.

She accepted the help without a word and threw out a generic thank you as she retrieved the box I was holding. I rolled my optics as she went for the other three and placed a servo on her chassis to stop her. I lifted the remaining three and carried them for her.

"Um…thank you, Sunstreaker." She sighed in what sounded like resignation.

"Well, you're welcome I suppose." I awkwardly scratched the back of my helm and left.

The humans were not allowed on base for a few days due to the move which meant I had to drive to Harmonia's home, take her to school, drive here, drive back to her school, and finally take her home. Sometimes Mowgli would offer to wash me and I'd agree. The hurt look on her face just gets to me. I headed back to my twin and I's room and inside I found my twin in hysteria. When my twin saw me he leapt to his pedes and jabbed a finger against my chassis.

"You, you got all eight notes on Slender Man, TWICE!" he shrieked.

I smirked at my distraught twin and took the data pad from him. "Yes, yes I did." I snorted and began to once again beat the game as Sideswipe grumbled and picked up his share of the work.

**(Two hours later, Harmonia's p.o.v)**

With a heave I wiped the sweat from my face. The Jasper, Nevada desert sun was beating down harsh today. I was working on the vegetables in the garden and was weeding and hoeing. I smacked my lips and dropped the tool I was holding. Heading back towards the house I opened the door and was greeted by the cold air that flowed out the open windows. I sat at the barstool near the island bar and poured a glass of iced tea. Mowgli bounded into the room with a paper.

"Harmonia, I gotta e-mail for you!" she grinned.

"Thanks mo-mo." I smiled tiredly and ruffled her hair.

_To whom it may concern,_

_ Congratulations, you've been chosen to represent the social butterfly student awards for your school! You've also been nominated for craziest student's award and the prizes will be announced at the ceremony. All you have to do is meet us at the airport in Carson City Nevada for your prize! _

_ See you there,_

_ The Board of Nevada Education_

I chuckled at this. I got one every year but it was usually for biggest belch of the year. Unfortunately that title was taken from me by one of my friends, Sherbet **(Who is from back in chapter 1). **I yawned and trudged back outside, leaving the e-mail on the table. "I suppose I could go this year." I said to myself. Mowgli was waiting for me in the garden. After a few hours of grueling work my sister and I headed inside for a Kaijudo marathon.

**(Later that night, same p.o.v)**

I groaned as I went into my room and flopped onto my bed. I needed a shower. I grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom in my room. I set down my clothes I'd change into on the sink and took off my old ones. As I drew the shower my phone began to ring. I picked it up and connected it with my I-Pod dock so I could talk and shower at the same time.

"Hello?" I asked.

***Oh hey Harmonia*** said a familiar voice. ***It's Sunstreaker***

"Oh, hey Sunny, how's the move going?" I asked.

** *Don't call me Sunny, and it's going just fine***

"Good to hear. What's going on with your twin?" I inquired.

** *Why are you asking about Sideswipe?***

"I'm just trying to make conversation." I shrugged.

***Sideswipe is fine*** Sunstreaker paused, ***Jazz will be picking you up tomorrow***

"Oh, how come?" I asked in disappointment.

** *You sound disappointed***

"I am," I replied.

** *Well I'm sorry to hear but we are gladiators***

"Whoa, whoa back up, who's a gladiator?" I asked.

** *My twin and I were gladiators back on Cybertron, didn't I tell you that?* he asked.**

"No you didn't tell me that!" I said indignantly.

** *Sorry, Primus…***

"Well, sorry, never mind that." I waved it off.

** *Well I just wanted to tell you Jazz is picking you up***

"Um, thanks." I said awkwardly.

** *Yeah, well then…bye***

"Yeah, bye." I ended the call and shook my head.

That mech can be so awkward sometimes.

**Finish **

**/00000000000000000/0000000000000000000000000/**

** Sorry about the wait but I wanted to get this chapter out before summer! Who thinks that the awards ceremony is actually a ceremony?!**

** Ja ne later,**

** Songbird O.o**


	12. Wonderful Colors

**Metal on the Mind 12**

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a hopefully longer chapter and I thank my reviewers Porter-Fuzz1218, and ForgotMyName2Day. I also thank Transformersanimefan for favorite-ding!**

**Ha-ha, well I guess now is a good a time as any to try and create a longer chapter. I'm real sorry about how short they've been lately. I've barely had time to get those out so I'm updating when I can! Hopefully this summer will be a good time for longer and better updates!**

**/00000000000000000/000000000000000000000/**

I grumbled as I lifted another crate from Prowl's office to the common room. It was grueling work since they were filled to the brim with data pads. And what made the work worse was that Prowl was barking orders the whole while trying to make the crate stacking precise and orderly.

I was halfway to telling him exactly where he could shove his orders. But I refrained from being harsh and whatnot since I was trying to be a better person. This reminds me, I have another appointment with Smokescreen in a few minutes.

"Um, hey Prowl!" I called.

"What?" he replied.

"I have an appointment with Smokey." I said and dropped the crate.

"Hey, be careful with that!" Prowl yelped.

"Yes sir." I muttered under my breath.

I was grateful for a distraction and the excuse to get away from Prowl. When I finally made it to Smokescreen's "office" there was a note on the door in Cybertronian.

_To whom it may concern,_

_ If you have an appointment with me I am in the new base scouting out my new office. If you have to speak with me be prepared to work as well._

_ Smokescreen_

I sighed and decided it was better than hanging around here. I went to the common room to find Ratchet working on the consol. I growled inwardly and walked over to get his attention. I only got a few feet before he spoke. "What do you need Sideswipe?" Ratchet growled.

"I'm Sunstreaker." I snorted. Ratchet turned to look, scoffed and turned back around.

"I apologize," he sneered, "What do you need _Sunstreaker_?" he corrected.

"Are you alright, you're grumpier than usual." I snorted.

"Why would I be alright? We're moving our entire base of operations. I couldn't even move houses on Cybertron with Moonracer without becoming stressed!" he growled.

I laid a servo on his shoulder. "Feeling better." I smirked.

"Yes Sunstreaker I feel better. What is it that you needed?" he sighed.

"I needed a ground bridge to the new base." I answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm meeting ole' Smokey there." I replied.

"Fine then," he pulled the activator, "There you go." He growled.

"Thanks Ratchet." I said with uncharacteristic cheerfulness and stepped through the nicely colored bridge.

The dizziness was to be expected but it was so fazing anymore. I decided to fill up on energon in the new rec room. I got energon for me and Smokescreen before heading up to his designated office. I found him freaking out inside.

"Sunstreaker," he yelped, "You're still an artist, right?" he said sounding desperate.

"Well, yes…" I said hesitantly.

"Help me, please. I don't know how to set this up!" he groaned.

I took a look at the room and sighed. The paint was wrong for the furniture and it clashed. He needed new paint and the furniture in different areas. As he panicked I began to survey the room and contacted my twin through a comm. Link. I asked him for paints. This was going to take a while…

**(Harmonia's p.o.v)**

I sighed as I watched out the window for Jazz. I was all dressed for school and ready to go. I was wearing a: baby blue t-shirt saying "Mrs. Salt and Pepper Shaker", dark blue Capri pants, sneakers and a purple headband. What can I say, I was feeling colorful today. My backpack was hanging lazily from my hand and Mowgli was slumped restlessly against the wall beside me.

"Maybe he forgot." Mowgli offered her guess as to why Jazz was fifteen minutes late.

"He probably did; I mean, even Sunny doesn't forget about us." I muttered.

As we opened the front door to walk to school a sleek Pontiac, Solstice drove down our driveway and into the front lawn. Our dad looked up and chuckled. "Morning Jazz." My dad said as Jazz opened his doors for us.

"Morning, Mr. Jones." Jazz replied.

"Goodbye daddy." Mowgli kissed our dad's cheek.

"Bye dad." I hugged him.

"Later girls, and Jazz," he warned, "Drive safe."

"Will do Jones." He revved his engine.

I hopped into the driver's seat as Mowgli got in the back seat. I looked at the radio in confusion. "You know our dad?" I asked gesturing to my sister and me.

"Of course I do, he was on my sabotage team in the force." He chuckled.

"B-but how?" I asked.

"You're dad has a grand knowledge of people, places, items, and where things are located. He's often asked by the government to stand by on the sidelines and wait for the call. He's a pretty good guide when called on." Jazz supplied me.

"I knew my dad was a hacker and has to help the government because of it but I didn't think it was so serious." Mowgli piped up.

I stared at her while Jazz told her. "Kiddo do you even know what your daddy did?" he asked.

"No, I don't." she shook her head.

"Your daddy hacked higher government security and added new information to the stolen files when his lower government officials, like security wouldn't listen to his claims. Your daddy's a great man who helped stop an attack on Jasper before. He's a hero." Jazz told us.

I stared at the radio for a long while. That's not what my dad had told me.

**(Sunstreaker's p.o.v)**

I finally got my paints and handed Smokescreen a brush. During the wait we'd moved the furniture out in the hall. Smokescreen stared at the paintbrush. "What's this for?" he asked.

"That, my good mech, is a paintbrush. Your walls are the color of slag through my optics and need a newer color." I said and gestured to the paints. "We're going to first paint the walls a soft blue green and accent it with white trim and dark blue horizontal stripes."

"You certainly have taste." Smokescreen gaped.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

As we painted Smokescreen needed reminding at some points on how to paint correctly but was fine otherwise. It took a while, but I could paint for days on end or until I ran out of energon which rarely happened. My optic sensory array would become so clouded with red error messages it was either refuel or risk ruining a good piece of art because I couldn't see what I was doing. I continued to paint the walls with the stripes now. I told Smokescreen to sit out the stripes since he wasn't even able to be considered and amateur painter yet. It also took a while to do the stripes and decided to stop when the second wall's stripes were finished. I turned to find Smokey passed out on the couch for patients.

I smirked and went to go get some energon. Once I returned, I decided to do something mind numbing for a little while. I soon lost myself in my painting.

**(Six hours later) (Normal p.o.v)**

Smokescreen roused from his recharge and rubbed his helm, one of his fingers catching against the chevron on his head. The bot awoke to see Sunstreaker was still awake. It only then registered what Sunstreaker had been doing all night long.

He'd been painting on the ceiling.

On the ceiling was a beautiful painting of the sky of Cybertron before the war. The stars were out and the Arielbots were in the skyline. Some skyscrapers poured into the painting melded perfectly with the colors of the planet. It was so beautiful and calming as the majestic looks of the cityscape were empowering but soothing. Smokescreen gasped and Sunstreaker turned and looked at him with weary eyes.

"I was hoping to get this done before you woke up." He admitted.

"Sunstreaker, even unfinished it's the most beautiful thing I've ever had the privilege to see." Smokescreen gasped.

"Well, uh thank you." Sunny stammered.

"No, thank you, this is, this is unbelievable." Smokey looked to Sunstreaker, "You truly are the best of artists."

Sunstreaker puffed up with pride and turned to proudly continue his work. Sunstreaker yawned and took the brush away from the ceiling. He turned and put the brush in the bucket and said his goodnight to Smokescreen who in turn lazily nodded his goodbye and flopped back onto his patient berth.

Sunstreaker left the room and had to resist the urge to paint the walls. He went back through a bridge provided by Ratchet and wet down the halls to his shared room. Sideswipe was passed out on his berth and Sunstreaker smiled softly as the door behind him closed. The gladiator puffed a tired burst of air through his intakes and went to his own berth to recharge. The warrior was welcomed with blackened sleep.

**(Harmonia's p.o.v)(9:46 p.m.)**

I looked out the window at the stars and thought about the days that had passed. I had somewhat discovered an alien race existed, been paired up with an egoistic self-centered bot as my guardian, made said guardian go through emotional turmoil, been attacked by a Decepticon, and read ancient symbols. What could all of this mean? I was a firm believer in the fact that all things happened for a reason, but what was this for?

I left the window, leaving it open for tomorrow morning and changed into pajamas. I took a picture off my nightstand of my mother. She was an average woman with an odd personality. She was so crazy and fun to be around and I missed her. She would certainly terrify Sunstreaker with her happiness.

I chuckled and recalled the time we went to the zoo during the fall. Another woman had her young daughter. The little girl, named Amelia, dropped her doll in the Hyena exhibit and my mother jumped the fence, woke the hyenas, grabbed the doll, was chased by hyenas and safely got back over the wall before returning the doll. I was so scared for my mother but she was fine. My dad had only laughed and I learned that I should just do the same.

I certainly had my life changed recently. It was so twisted and different yet I somehow couldn't shake the feeling that I couldn't imagine life without them. I really loved being around the bots sometimes, especially Ironhide. He was such a softie around children and really liked to watch over Raphael. I swore someday I'd introduce him to Mowgli.

I climbed into bed and under the covers before turning off the lamp and going to sleep. I heard the door open a crack and my dad's voice floated into the room. "Harmonia, are you awake?" he whispered.

"Yes, I am." I answered.

"Your sister had a nightmare, she's asking for you." He said.

I sighed and climbed out of bed to calm my sister. My dad grabbed my arm and looked me in the eye. "Why doesn't she ever depend on me?" he asked in a hurt tone.

"I'm not real sure. I think she's just going through a faze." I assured him.

My dad nodded and left the hall to get some coffee while I calmed my sister down.

**/00000000000000000/00000000000000/00000**

**Well it's longer than the last few at least. I hope you enjoy!**


	13. Room to Grow

**Metal on the Mind 13**

**So, yeah this is chapter 13. Gosh, I'm gonna be busy this summer. I have volleyball camps, a trip to Florida, and I have workouts and piano lessons. I'll try to get longer updates guys but we'll just have to see where this goes. Thank you to all my reviewers! I love yall!**

**/00000000000000/0000000000/000000000/00000000/0**

It was finally time that the humans got to go back to base. Sunstreaker was picking my sister and me up to go to the new base and help out however we could. When he finally pulled up Mowgli tried to get in the front. "Whoa, whoa, hold up kid. In the back." He scolded. Mowgli pouted and let me get in the driver's side door and she got in the back. "Sorry kid," Sunstreaker sighed, "That's the rule."

"Whatever." Mowgli sighed.

"Mowgli, be nice." I scolded.

Mowgli unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car just as he was beginning to roll away and ran into the forest behind our house. She looked so angry. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped out of the car. "MOWGLI, get back here!" I shouted.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I turned to find Sunstreaker's Holoform still crackling into existence. "I'll go get her." He said and ran after the girl.

**(Mowgli's p.o.v)**

I violently wiped away tears and ran through the woods. It was always my fault. I was scolded by everyone for everything. I had only wanted to ride in the front for once. It wasn't much to ask for. It was just one ride…that wasn't an option though and now I was being yelled at by them. I was so tired of it. My friends always yelled at me too and I hated it. I heard twigs snapping behind me and turned to find a man that kind of looked like Sunstreaker.

"Mowgli, stop running!" he shouted.

"No, you're only going to yell at me!" I cried and ran faster.

"No, I won't yell; I promise." He called.

"I don't believe you." I snapped and kept running.

By the time I stopped looking back and turned my head again it was too late. I was already slipping down over the edge into the quarry. I cried out in surprise and grabbed desperately for whatever I could find. A hand grabbed my arm and yanked me back to safety. I found the man clutching my arm. I wrenched it back and rubbed it as if he'd slapped me instead of saving me.

"Thanks Sunny. Now what do you want?" I said angrily.

"I just want to talk." He reached for my arm again.

I jerked away. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Why did you run?" he asked.

"Because, it's always my fault and I'm always being scolded for everything." I complained.

"I know how that feels." He offered.

"You couldn't." I snapped.

"Yes I could. It happened every day." He said and I sat down.

"How come?" I asked.

"Back on Cybertron, our planet, it's very rare to have split spark twins like my brother and I. I was considered the cursed twin." He said.

"Why did they think you were cursed?" I asked.

"You know what a myth is, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"There's an old myth that the only reason that there are split spark twins, when a single spark splits and lives, is because a part of that spark…soul in other words, didn't want to live." He explained.

"Why was it you?" I asked.

"I wasn't very social back on Cybertron. I kept to myself." He picked a dandelion.

"So how does this have anything to do with being scolded all the time?" I asked.

"My creators…parents, believed in that a lot. I was always blamed for anything bad that happened. They thought I was cursing them with being alive. I had to be put in someone else's care for a while until they sought counseling." He said.

"That's terrible." I stuck out my tongue in disgust.

"Yeah, but it was a long time ago," he sighed, "Pretty much everyone knows that story. It's an old one. Are you ready to come back?" he asked.

"Yeah…I guess I can come back." I said slowly.

"We're going to introduce you to a bot. I think you'll like him."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Ironhide, that's his name."

**(At the base)(Harmonia's p.o.v)**

I chuckled as Mowgli waved to me from Ironhide's shoulder. The two had instantly taken to each other. Mowgli loved him, claiming he was a big teddy bear underneath. Ironhide just simply liked children. It was said he'd lost his own child during the beginning of the war. Her name was rumored to be Sunspot. He seemed to like Mowgli well enough.

Right now Optimus was taking role call and I hadn't heard a lot of the names. "Okay, let's begin again since a lot of you are still talking." Prowl glared at the crowd and Optimus rolled his optics. "Ultra Magnus, Jazz, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, the other Smokescreen," a few chuckles resounded, "Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Blurr, Wheeljack, Prowl, Ratchet, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Rung, Rapturerun, and Lilyburst. That's all twenty Autobots." Prowl said.

"The twenty Autobot count is why we need the new base." Jazz commented softly.

There were a few laughs in the crowd; all were silenced by Prowl's glare. I looked at Sunstreaker who paid me no mind before paying attention to what was being said.

"Lilyburst, Rapturerun, Jetfire and Jetstorm, your rooms are on the orange level. Prowl and Older Smokescreen, your offices and conjoined rooms are up there as well. Ironhide, Jazz, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, younger Smokescreen, and Blurr, your rooms are on the yellow level and twins your rooms are conjoined." Optimus coughed then continued, "Wheeljack, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead are on the Blue level. There are 4 extra rooms for storage on the blue level." Optimus said before handing the list to Prowl to answer a call from Fowler, "Optimus's room is joined with his office, Ratchet's is joined with his med bay. It is listed here he doesn't want the twins in there for at least a week so it can look nice while it's still in one piece. Ultra Magnus's room is at the top of the base and Rung your office and room is one of the storage units on the blue level. Take your pick." He paused. "I believe that's everyone." He said. "I'll let you all get settled in."

Sunstreaker began to walk towards the pile of boxes. I was still seated on his shoulder and panicked when I couldn't see Mowgli anymore. "Sunstreaker, will Mowgli be okay with Ironhide?" I asked timidly.

"She'll be fine. I have no doubt Hide'll keep her safe." He assured absently.

Sunstreaker retrieved a few of his boxes and walked down the hall. He was followed by his brother. Both of them went to the Yellow Level and found their rooms. Sunstreaker set me down on a desk once he set it up. I watched as the Autobot gladiator left the room and dumped them all out on his floor. I was confused. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sides and I didn't know we'd get separate rooms. So our stuff is mixed together." He said. "I'm sorting out his mess from mine."

For a few hours Sunstreaker sorted his stuff from his brothers and I took a nap on his desk. I was jarred awake by a rough poke to the side. I opened one eye and saw Sunny staring in annoyance. "Yes?" I asked.

"I'm taking you home. You'll get hurt if you stay." He said and held out a hand to take me home.

"What about Mowgli?" I asked worriedly.

"Ironhide's taking her home."

"Does he know how to get there?"

"If he doesn't already I'm sure Mowgli is telling him."

**~o~ Mowgli's p.o.v ~o~**

"You're funny Ironhide." I giggled as he told another joke. He was a silly bot.

"Yeah, well this funny bot just figured out your sister's going home." He replied and transformed. "You're going to have to follow her." He said.

I began to open the back door but Ironhide spoke up. "What're you doing?" he asked.

"Getting in the back." I answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Harmonia doesn't let me sit up front." I said sadly.

"Is Harmonia here right now, in this room?" he asked.

"Well, no." I said slowly.

"Then she'll never know." Ironhide chuckled through his radio.

"You'd let me…" I trailed off.

"Hurry up and get up here." He laughed.

"You're awesome Hide!" I exclaimed and hopped in the passenger seat.

"I know I am." He said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah." I giggled and he drove me home.

**(A few days later)(Harmonia's p.o.v)**

I looked at the letter again and decided it was a high time I headed for Carson City. I couldn't ask Sunstreaker for a ride since he was busy so I supposed I'd take my old truck. I kick-started the old thing and jammed the keys in the ignition. It was time to receive my award!

"Mowgli," she looked over, "If Sunstreaker comes tell him I'm going to Carson City."

"Alright." She replied.

**~*~ Sunstreaker's p.o.v ~*~**

"What's going on Ratchet?" I asked as the red sirens blared.

"There's passive Decepticon activity in Carson City." He replied.

"Anywhere in particular?" Optimus inquired.

"The air port."

**Finish**

**Sorry about the big spaces in between the updates. I've been focused on some stories for Slender. The muse for this story his hiding somewhere and I have yet to drag her out.**

** Longer updates are in your future.**

** Songbird O.o**


	14. Trouble

**Metal on the Mind 14**

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I'm so busy. This has to be a short chapter. I'm leaving for about a week soon so no updates.**

**Start**

In a few hours I would make it to the airport in Carson City. I hoped it wouldn't take too long. I wanted to be back in time to see the Autobots' finished base at the same as everyone else. I really did.

I stretched quickly before grabbing the wheel and turning the truck back onto the road. Once the airport came into view I accelerated just enough to go faster yet not enough to be pulled over by the cops. I wanted this to end quickly. Finally the parking lot came into radius and I drove around the lot for a few minutes trying to find a good spot and found one close enough to leave me satisfied.

As I went inside a cop with familiar bright eyes smiled predatorily and welcomed me to the airport. His eyes seemed to glow but they were oddly red. In the back of my mind I found that really familiar but for the life of me I couldn't remember where I had seen something similar.

"Um, do you know where the awards thingy is?" I asked quickly. I really didn't want to be near this guy any longer than I had to. The man laughed and grinned at me.

"Sure do, in fact, Fren-Francis, Ruben, escort the young lady to the awards ceremony." The cop said.

"Sure thing, Barricade." Ruben grumbled.

"My desi-name is Officer Cade!" he shouted.

"Or right, my apologies." Ruben rolled his eyes.

I followed the two, who appeared to be twins, down through the airport. It was strange; the airport had almost no people in it. The stranger thing was that the people in there seemed to all have glowing eyes. It must be some new fad of color contact…

My phone played a few bars of the Mission Impossible theme song signaling a call from the Autobots. I flushed and quickly pointed to my phone and rushed into the restroom to answer.

"What?!" I yelped.

"Whoa, Mona, it's Sideswipe," the voice chuckled, "Why aren't you with Mowgli. She's at base alone." He asked.

"I'm in Carson City." I replied.

A pause, "Where in Carson City?" he asked.

"I'm at the airport right now." I said with a shrug.

"Oh shit, get out of there!" he yelled.

"Why, what the hell-." I was grabbed from behind and dropped my phone in the toilet.

I turned to see Ruben and Francis. They were smirking. "Call's over." They cackled.

"You asses," I yelled, "You yahooed my phone!"

"We yahooed your what?" they asked.

"It means you shorted out my phone. You put it in water. You understand?" I demanded.

"Oh well. Times up." They shared a looked and pinned me together by my arms.

They lifted me with no effort and carried me deeper into the airport. "Hey, put me down!" I screamed.

"No way fleshling, you're in Decepticon hands now."

I thrashed harder as I was shoved towards an open door and down the loading hall. At the end was a parked Jet. I tried to resist but they merely out in more effort. "You bastards!" I screamed.

"Shut up," they smirked and Francis grabbed my chin, "have a nice flight."

With a sharp flick I was out like a light.

**~o~ Sunstreaker ~o~**

"You mean she's in Decepticon hands!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry bro, I called and then I shorted out." Sideswipe babbled in the main room. Optimus was pinching the bridge of his nose somewhat in shame and Mowgli was crying in the corner pulling away from any human that tried to touch her. Mowgli suddenly stood and dashed to the edge of the rail.

"You have to get her back Sunny! You have to!" she shouted.

Ironhide quickly scooped up the distressed girl and carried her away from the room. Optimus sighed. "We have to get her back Prime." I said angrily.

"I know, but how? We're already stretched thin and in need of those relics." He said tensely.

"Are relics more important to you than a human life?!" I raged and with a swipe of my hand smacked aside the growing number of relics on the nearby table, "Are these worthless pieces of information more important than her?! Is that what this is now?! If that's the case then we should all just become Decepticons! Our Prime is worthless and blind for thinking for even a moment that these stupid relics hold more worth!" I ranted.

Then all was silent. I went tense. "Oh my, I said that out loud didn't I?" I gulped.

"Yes you did Sunstreaker, and you are right. If that is my mind track then I am not worthy of being this team's Prime." He slowly shook his helm.

"Then get it together Prime. Start acting like our leader." I said carefully.

"You are right. Autobots, the human is in dire need of our help." The leader began to once more lead his team.

This time the right way.

**~o~ **

**I know this was incredibly short but I needed it to end here. I'll have a new chapter up soon.**

**Songbird O.o**


End file.
